


Notification

by ProjectPxnda



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Instagram, Multi, Notification, Technology, Yandere, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectPxnda/pseuds/ProjectPxnda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Erens birthday and his friends came to celebrate it with him. Technology is so dependent nowadays, and yet Eren is some who loves being on Instagram. Eren decides to share his moments on Instagram, but now he's got a new stalker. This new follower will change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Notification Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or any of the characters.

Dark. Pitch Black. I know what you're thinking. Where is this taking place? A cave, basement, or the bottom of the Ocean? All 3 are wrong, they never even came close. Just how important is technology to the human being of this planet. Planet earth isn't what it used to be. Did you think the earth was always such a dull color blue, or a dark green color? No. The earth was lively, vibrant, and had a light blue touch with a brightening green color. Well, until technology arrived and factories populated the land everywhere.

Man has created terrible things in our time such as bombs, guns, and so on, but what is actually happening to the earth around them? Now I know what you're really thinking. Who's this guy telling us about how sensitive the earth is, and why won't this guy just get to the point? Well. This isn't my home, and when I entered inside I was merely doing something extraordinary for one of my friends with the rest of his friends. We made sure to make it incredibly dark on the inside by turning off all the lamps and such. Although, don't get me wrong, I like technology as well.. it's just I have a caring heart.

Oh! Let me introduce myself. My name is Armin Arlert, and I'm one of Eren Yeagers best friends. I attend Kyojin University, which is where all of my other friends attend. I'm not really the depiction of a young adult, Chasing women and not caring what happens or just wanting to have sex. I'm a bookworm at best, a bit of an introvert, and I love to care for the environment. I've always dreamed of traveling the world and such. That's enough about me let's get going about what's happened today, which is a very special day.

Wednesday, March 30th

Eren Yeagers home: 3:46 PM

The door opened slightly and everyone made sure to stay completely quiet as they hid in various hiding spots in the home.  
The faint giggling from two people by the names of Sasha and Connie could be heard behind the couch. Their countless shushing to each other only added to the noise in the dark room, Until the faint sound of a click from a door was heard. Eren walked in as he rubbed his eyes and turned as he locked the door behind him. When he turned on the lights his eyes widened as he saw multiple people jump up. "SURPRISE!!!" they all yelled as some even cheered and clapped. "Happy 23rd birthday Eren!!" They shouted.

"You guys didn't have to do this, you know." Eren said as he smiled and walked into the house. His soaking wet and muddy shoes were left to the door as he walked inside. His socks also soaking wet as they sloshed on the ground with every step. "No no, it was necessary! You're growing up really fast!" Armin said with a smile as he softly hugged Eren, but tried his best to avoid the puddle of water Eren trailed in.

He got a pat on the back from Jean, and from him that meant a lot. "Thanks guys. We should put this on my Instagram!" He said as he pulled out his phone. He got the new Galaxy phone and he was always happy to use it. "Eren...is that the app I told you to delete?" Armin asked.

".......No.." Eren said as he looked from side to side while clutching his phone.

"Eren! I told you Instagram is dangerous! Do you know how many sick people could be following you? I mean psycho sick." Armin mumbled as he frowned and looked up at Eren.  
Eren just rolled his eyes and kept taking pictures of things and posting them. He propped himself next to the cake and smiled as he took a picture. "Eren please don't" Armin said.

"Post." Eren said as he smiled and clicked the post button.

"Oh my god." Armin said as he looked at him with disbelief.

"I know right?! This cake is amazing!" Sasha yelled as she giggled and started to stuff her face in a slice. Connie shoved her softly and started to frantically cut a piece with a spoon, when he couldn't find a knife fast enough. "Connie! You dumbass!" Jean yelled as he frantically ran to the table and tried to stop Connie from ruining the cake.

"Look Armin! I already got 100 likes and 5 comments in 6 minutes!" Eren said as he pointed the screen and put a thumbs up. Mikasa fixed the soft and red fabric around her neck as she walked up to both of her best friends.  
"They must really like the cake." Eren said as he smiled and looked at his post one more time while refreshing the page.

"That's because you're hot, they couldn't give a damn about the cake." Mikasa said as she held her scarf and blushed slightly. She made sure to mumble that first part. Armin suddenly felt a strong tug on his collar and he was pulled back into Erens torso. "Armin take a selfie with me! I'll even put nice stickers on it!" Eren said as he grinned.

"Eren please no, I don't like those things! I don't want my face on the internet where anyone can see me!" Armin pleaded as he looked at the camera and then away. "Hmmmm. Too bad! Say cheese!" He said as he snapped a picture.

"NOOO!!!" Armin yelled, well okay, more like squealed in everyone else's opinion. Eren hummed and put balloon stickers around it and such. He saw himself smiling with a wide grin and shimmering bluish-green eyes. Armin on the other hand, had both his eyes shut and an open mouth while his hand blurred the picture. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to know Armin was trying to cover his face.

Armin tried his best to reach over Eren and try to delete it. He smiled as he put his phone in his pocket and went to the table with the others.

Eren Yeagers home  
10:45 PM

Eren's phone then started to vibrate in his pocket and he took out his phone. 'Oh what's this? I got a notification from Instagram?' Eren thought.

LevifuckingAckerman started following you. 1 second ago.

Eren shrugged as put his phone back down and drifted off to sleep, as his friends were all leaving his house. Little did Eren know this new follower would change his life forever. 

xx End of Prologue xx

 

Notification Chapter 1  
•  
"Hello, my name is.."  
•

Eren

Thursday, March 31st

Kyojin University, 2:13 P.M. World Studies classroom

Let's get something straight. Right here, Right now. College. Sucks. Ass. I'm not overreacting either, this is the truth. When you were raised as a child, what would your parents tell you to do? 'You need to get a good education so you can grow up and go to a GOOD college and get a job!'. Now as a kid, I was determined to do just that, but my parents never told me that college was hard as hell. The professor was in the front of the class talking about the ... Industrial revolution? Who cares where the light bulb, microwave, television, and car came from? It's here now and I have all of those things to use at my expense.

Eren sighed as he put a hand through his hair stressfully. He didn't want to grow up to get a good education. He really liked how his life was going so far. Well, everything that excluded school was pretty fucking great. I have 2k+ on Instagram, am I not famous already? He sighed once more, his soft and glazing skin being reflected off the light from the window beside him. A few birds flew in the sky and he couldn't help but gaze his eyes towards that way.

I wish I was a bird - sometimes. They don't have to worry about classwork, grades, bullies, and so on. They're free and without a care in the world. I want to fly... I want to fly free. His stomach grumbled as he wasn't able to eat lunch yet for an entire other hour.

School takes so long..Can't I just do this online? Isn't that how that stuff works? I dunno.

He propped his chin to the table and his eyes started to grow heavy. Most of his friends were in this class, and he really did like to hang with them, in class and out. Armin, one of his best friends, is kind of a bookworm. He always has a book around him, he's on the Kyojin Students Honor roll list, and he's of course very intelligent. His shining, blonde, coconut shaped hair could be spotted in any crowd to Eren. He gets picked on sometimes, yet there is never a time where the bullies get unscratched, thanks to Eren.

Mikasa, is a bit of a mother figure, yet she's very close and dear to him. He just doesn't have the guts to tell her about her constant ... Possessiveness. She's very protective and won't hesitate to do anything in the blink of an eye, well as long as Eren is involved. He gave her a scarf that shown out in all of her clothing, the scarf being a crimson red and a heart stitched to the side. Her - once flowing black and long hair - turned into short hair once Eren complained to how long it was being.

Two of his best friends, in the same classroom, well its just itching for trouble. Soon, he found himself in a pitch darkness for a few minutes, that sooned turned into a grassy meadow. Looking around, his eyes widened as he smiled a big grin, and took flight from the ground. Poor Eren, he was flying into the clouds in his sleep, yet he was about to get a flight to Detention Center due to his snoring.

Armin sweat dropped as he rested a soft and calm hand on Eren's shoulder. "Eren...wake up. You're going to get in trouble.." Armin mumbled softly as he heard his best friend snore again. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Eren would get in trouble at any moment now. Luckily, the Professor was more than enough distracted by several knocks on the door.

His name is Professor Mechki. His gray hair - well whatever hair he has left - aligned against the top of his head, his glistening and tired hazel eyes showed promise. Although, he is a two-sided man, one who can turn from a nice professor into a very strict one. His khaki pants and dark blue shirt, stuck out in the dull room around him and his students, not to mention his flashy tie. He would make sure to have a different tie every Thursday. Today, it was zig-zag tie day, what a surprise.

Putting the papers of today's lesson down, he walked over to the door of the classroom. Putting his hand on the doorknob he seemed to open it in slow motion. Of course, Eren had awoken due to the utter chaos now taking place in the classroom. He stepped out slightly and shifted his gaze downward. "Yes?" He said politely, and smiled with a calming smile.

He smiled, a thing he didn't do often, the short man's smiled widened even more. His raven black hair contrasting against the white wall and grey cielings. A dark black, red, and silver bag was hoisted over his shoulder. His eyes darkened and hidden by his face being kept downward, yet his smile still plastered on his face. "Room 284." He said as he looked slightly at the room number. "This is the place." He mumbled as he slowly lifted his head.

3 hours and 45 minutes before

LevifuckingAckerman liked your photo. 3m

LevifuckingAckerman liked your photo. 2m

LevifuckingAckerman liked your photo. 1m

LevifuckingAckerman liked your photo. 34 seconds ago

Notice after notice Eren gained these likes from mainly the same person, most of the time. You know those people who see's a new post from someone they're following and immediately likes it? This is the extreme version. This was not so they could get there first and comment below the post "FII111rRRSssSTTTttt".  
Eren didn't pay much attention to this guy since he got many likes a day now. How could he keep up with just so many people that's following him. Although, ever since Eren turned his phone off to go to class, its been nonstop getting notifications from Instagram. "Kyojin University.." The man mumbled and he dropped out of his old college to go to this one. He then began to cram as much information he needed and took the test needed to get in the university. Of course, he passed with flying colors.

Levi

His name is Levi Ackerman, well one can tell from his username on Instagram. He lived alone, and because of this he was able to do whatever he pleased. His deep chuckle echoed the halls as he walked through them and walked down the stairs. His phone on high alert whenever Eren would post a new photo on Instagram.

His grey and cold eyes glanced down at the screen of his phone as he kept refreshing Eren's account. Grabbing his bag, he grabbed his car keys and started to make his exit to the door. "Eren. Stay where you are. You will be mine." Levi said to himself and turned off the lights as he slammed the door behind him.

Driving to the college was a pain the ass, yet he managed to make it there before Eren's most important classes started. He smirked as he parked in the spot meant for students, considering himself one as of now, he saw no problem with it.

Opening the doors of the first campus building he went up to the man who was casually drifting to sleep behind the counter.

Shitty idiot. Can't even do his fucking job, Levi thought and returned to his stoic and monotonous manner. "Levi Ackerman. Kyojin University Student as of today, Schedule. Give it to me." He said in a rather rude manner, yet that was just how he was. A deep snore came from the man behind the counter, and by this he woke himself up and looked around before gazing at Levi. "A..ah...yes..L-Levi Ackerman I think...here you go.." He mumbled as he took out a red-tipped key and unlocked the drawer next to him on his bottom left. Once opening it, he took out the schedule and gave it to Levi.

Looking it over, Levi could only deeply chuckle and this of course was not a good sign. His eyes turning darker by the second and his eyelids narrowing. "No. This won't do, I only have 3 classes with Eren. Fix it. Now. I want all classes, including lunch." He said as he wiped his skinny and slender finger along the counter. He slightly flicked the dust off that appeared on his finger.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, that would mean I would have to move your classes all over the place and even replace some." He explained and he rubbed his eyes slightly with a sniff of his stuffed nose.

"Does it look like I give 2 fucks?" Levi said as his eyes now grew dangerously cold. "Eren Jaeger. Age 23. Homeroom 810C. Use some of that information to do the shitty work." He said as he watched him carefully. The glare alone was enough to scare the living life out of the man. The man looked up Eren's name in the system computer and made sure to change Levis classes to the same as Eren's.

"Hm. Keep AP Biology/Anatomy. I need to learn certain things about the human body.." He said as he watched the man do just that. "There...its all done, now y-you can leave?" The man said as he was now shaking.

"No need to be frightened. Not like I was going to kill you." He said and his eyes widened in an amused look, while he had a grin. "Bye." He said and with that he left towards World Studies.

Present

Levi

"My name is Levi Ackerman, I am your new student here at Kyojin University. I take it we're learning about the Industrial Revolution. Correct?" He said with a sickening grin, that even made the older man break out in a slightly cold sweat.

"You are correct, sir." He said and nodded. After a few more seconds of chatting Professor Mechki let him inside the classroom, allowing him to stand in the front of the huge classroom.

"Hello everyone, will you please welcome Levi Ackerman? He is a new student here at Kyojin University, please treat him with the utmost respect." Professor Mechki explained and with that Levi looked at the many girls giggling and whispering. His eyes then averted to the men who were either waving and others obviously threatening to beat him up. If only they knew, I wouldn't let them beat me up in a million fucking years. He thought and then his eyes shifted to the others in the back.

This is where he saw him. Eren. His eyes clearly heavy from the lack of sleep, and his brown hair showing off in the light. He's even more alluring and handsome in person, He thought and slightly smirked. "I know where to sit, no need to tell me where I could sit." He said and with that he went up the stairs of the long and upward seats in the classroom.

A man pulled out his foot and made Levi stumble, a classic trip move to get a few people laughing. Levi stopped and only grinned as he held his head slightly downwards.

He didn't care for the laughs at all, he cared for Eren and Eren only. "Nice one Keith."

"You're the man, Keith."

"Dude. That was hilarious, Keith." His name kept popping out here and there as this supposed Keith just laughed and put s thumbs up to his friends. Keith, let's study him shall we? A jock? Possibly. Football, basketball, soccer? Doesn't matter. His pink, fleshy, white skin reflected off the dark T-shirt he wore. His brown shorts not really having any significance. A waste of my time, Levi thought.

By the time Levi made it to his desired seat, it was time to leave and he inwardly cursed. Eren, who was still sleepy as fuck, grabbed his things and sluggishly walked down some stairs. Keith was there and while Eren was rubbing his right eye, he put out his leg and Eren tripped over it.

Erens things scattered and he only slipped down a few step of stairs. He would've gotten up and beaten the shit out of him or at least started something, yet he was just too tired.

"Oh my god! Eren are you okay?" Armin asked as he gathered his things and mikasa bent down to help him up. Keith's friends, of course, thought it was the most hilarious thing they have seen and kept laughing. Levi, who watched from the sidelines, now glared at Keith from behind. It became much more personal now.

Levi's pupils turned smaller out of the blink of an eye and his sickening grin couldn't be seen, yet it was there as he put his head down. I wonder how his blood looks like when splattered against the wall.., Levi thought and held back a terrifying chuckle. He slowly took his steps to this Keith person and calmly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. We got off on the wrong start. Why don't you come over and watch the game with me...Keith." Levi stated and lifted his head up with slightly dilated eyes.


	2. Remember me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters.  
•  
"Remember me?"  
•

(Keith)

Saturday, April 2nd  
9:38 A.M.  
The Basement

It's dark..It's so dark, He thought as he was dripping with sweat and he sat in the chair he had been sitting in since Thursday, it was Saturday morning. He knew his chest was open, and he knew his pants were taken away from him. Deep and bloody scars on his arms and legs, and the crimson marks on his face, from slapping and punching.

Where are the police? Why hasn't anyone worried about where I am yet? Hasn't anyone- what's that?, He thought as he looked up at the ceiling. He heard heavy footsteps upstairs and the sound of an oven. The sicko is about to eat while I'm down here..,He thought.

He would be trying to call for help, but his mouth was bound very tight by a scarf. He had tried to do what those people do in the movies, when they suck the scarf in their mouth and then spit it out. He just choked on it when he tried. His hands burned on the sides from the rope he had been trying to escape from. His hands were tied behind the chair, and his legs tied together. He struggled and turned as he tried to get out of the chair. He groaned as he looked up at the ceiling tiredly.

Let's get one thing straight. Some people have the wrong view towards jocks or athletes. There are some bias people here and there who thinks that jocks are supposed to be big and strong. Keith wasn't as strong as one would think. Some people might think that Keith should be able to stretch or flex and break the rope in a snap. Oh please. He's struggling just to get out of the chair. He tilted his head up and his tear stained cheeks reflected off the little light he had. His earth green eyes widened as he looked upward and the two footsteps going to the door. His heart racing as he heard the front door of the mans home open and another voice from outside.

"Hello, I'm a local police officer and I've gotten reports about a young man named Keith last going here. I have a warrant to.. {inaudible to Keith}..." The man said. What else did he say?! Doesn't matter. He's come to save me!, Keith thought and he immediately started to yell as it was muffled. He heard the man who captured him speak louder to try and tune him out, and Keith narrowed his eyebrows.

He squirmed in his seat and he kept yelling through the muffling scarf. That's when he tipped over his chair and made a loud thud, and this made the police officer stop. Once Keith fell, his scarf slipped slightly, enough for him to scream. "HELP SOMEONE HELP ME!! HELP ME!" He screamed as he directed his head to the ceiling.

Levis eyes turned dangerously cold and he grabbed the knife from the counter while the officer was still stunned from the scream he heard. He pulled out his gun, but before he could pull the trigger Levi went behind the man and stabbed him multiple times in his back. Levi took his gun and examined it, before putting it back in the mans pants. He watched the man crumble to the ground and he grabbed his body to the basement, where Keith laid.  
Drag

Thump.

Drag

Thump.  
The sounds of footsteps and a body being dragged made their way down the stairs. Levi threw the body aside and glared at Keith. "Look what you did. You killed that person. He could've lived, but you had to scream." Levi said as he wiped some blood off the knife.

"You're sick! You're a sicko. Let me go you stupid fuck!" He yelled as Levi stood over him.

"You know.. I think I'm done toying with you." Levi said as he smiled widely and raised his knife.

2 days before

(Levi)

"Well?" He said as he crossed his arms and looked up at the man who was much taller than him. Levi doesn't give a fuck about who he kills, if it involves messing with his Eren then forget about mercy. "As if. I barely even know you. I just met your sorry ass. Get lost." Keith said as he shoved past Levi.

Levi narrowed his eyes and shrugged, his arms crossed and his eyes averted to the side. "Hm. It would be a waste anyways, the Warriors would have probably fucking lost anyways." Levi said as he turned on his heel and started to leave. "What did you just say? The Warriors would not fucking lose." Keith said as he turned around and glared at Levi.

"Oh really? Well in my opinion, the Warriors aren't good, and don't get me started on our own basketball team, the...Kyojins?" He said as he looked up at Keith. "I've only been in this school for 12 minutes and I know our team sucks ass." He said. Keith had veins popping from his head as he grabbed Levis collar and held him slightly up, not enough to be off the ground.

"Oh. Are you on the Kyojins basketball team? My bad." He said as he seemed unamused with the entire situation. "Yo, Keith you want us to pound this guy for you?" One of the team members asked.

Keith shook his head and he let Levi go and then bent down to glare at him fully. "I'll be there and we'll see them win, and when they do. I'll watch your reaction to see how you were wrong. Smart-ass. Let's go guys." He said as he pushed pass Levi and some other people.

"......6:30pm." He yelled as he put his hands in his pants and then his hands started to shake. He was so damn close...that I had to stop myself from stabbing him.. He thought as he held a fork in his left pocket. In his eyeball, he thought and he chuckled deeply as he grinned slightly.

Getting in his car, he drove to his secluded home. The bags under his eyes not wanting to leave and growled at this. He went inside his home and he went to his usual spot on the couch. His phone already prepared and he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Suddenly his phone vibrated and in an instant he picked up the phone and went on Instagram.

Eren_Jäeger mentioned you in a comment: @LevifuckingAckerman Thank you for all likes! :)

Levi stared at his screen for the longest and his heart raced. Clutching phone in his right hand, he clutched his heart in his left. He noticed me. He scrambled up and slipped slightly in his black socks, skidding off the living room carpet. He dashed quickly up the stairs and into his room.

Slamming the door behind him he quickly slid over his desk and to the wall behind it. He recorded the exact time this happened. After doing so he pinned it up on the cork board on the wall. He looked at it as he crossed his arms and sighed. Now that he's done the important part he can finally...fan girl, if that's how you'd put it.

Grabbing his phone he fell back on his mattress and sighed in happiness. He held the phone close to him and breathed heavily as he exhaled sharply. His gray and cold eyes looking up at the ceiling until they widened. "I have to respond back." He said to himself as he sat up and glared at the screen. But how?

36 minutes later

He was still staring at the screen for the past 30 minutes or so. The boy brought butterflies to his stomach, and only he could be his. His eyes mixed with colors of green, turquoise, and a hit of yellow. Simply Marvelous. He sighed and started typing.

LevifuckingAckerman:  
Thanks...Maybe we should hang out some tim--

ERASE. ERASE. DELETE. What the hell was that? That doesn't even represent me, He thought as he erased all of it and glared at the screen once again. Second fucking try.

LevifuckingAckerman: Thanks. Come over maybe. I have food and shit.

Erase. ERASE. ERASE.

Fuck this shit. This is fucking impossible. He growled as he put a hand through his raven, jet-black hair stressfully. He heard a heavy knock on the door and his eyes narrowed. Just when he was in a good mood too, the universe just fucks with him.

"Hey. You home?" A male voice said behind the door and Levi's eyes widened slightly. Oh yeah. Fuck. I forgot about that jock fucker. He thought as he got up and trudged down the stairs. His home naturally clean, he opened the door.

(Keith)

He invites me to/his/ home. Makes me wait behind /his/ door. Then doesn't even come down fast enough. Keith complained in his thoughts as he tapped his foot and crossed his arms. "Took you long enoug-"

"Listen you piece of shit, I invited you here. This is /my/ fucking house and you're going to come in without running your piece of shit mouth. /Don't/ disrespect me. You can just leave and take your crap with you. You won't be missed," Levi snapped as he stood at the door and glared at him.

This...this little.., Keith thought and then he looked inside and looked down at Levi. "Where's the food?" He said.

"Oh yeah." He said and then slammed the door in front of him to go whip something up and put it on the table.  
Keith tightened his fists and he had several anger veins pop up on his head. He didn't even have food ready. He was about to kick the door with his cleats, yet the door opened again and he stopped in his tracks.

(Levi)

"There. Come in." Levi said as he looked at the clock, 6:54 P.M. The basketball game would start in 6 minutes. Levi went over to the couch and sat down, immediately crossing his arms and legs. Keith, who carelessly tossed his shoes aside grabbed a plate and a sand which Levi prepared. He got a bit of a salad, and a lot of fruit. Keith sat down on the other couch.

9:56 P.M.

"Come on. Come on come on COME ON!!" Keith yelled as he jumped up from his seat as one of the team members had the ball in the last 5 seconds. "Lincoln has the ball, he dribbles past Michael, OH AND HE FLIES PAST AND ITS NOTHING BUT NET." The moderator said as he narrated the match and time was up.

Keith jumped up in a celebratory action. "WHOO!! In your fucking face! Your shitty fucking face! They won!" He yelled as he looked over to the other couch and saw that Levi was gone. "Where did he go?" He said to himself as he turned around. Levi, who appeared from behind the kitchen counter went behind him and raised the fire extinguisher. Keith turned around, but it was too late for any action. Clank!

~~~  
~~~

(Levi)

That was boring as shit, Levi thought as he crossed his arms and sipped some tea in a glass. Hmm. I don't think I hit him that hard to kill him. He thought as he swirled the tea in his cup and then hurting some muffling and shifting in the basement. Hm. Okay he's alive. He actually has use for that thick skull of his. He got up and looked in the closet, there stacked many things used to hurt people, or at least he thought it was fun.

Going down the stairs he froze on the few steps and looked around frantically. "Where the hell did he go." He said as he rushed down the other steps and saw a figure squirming and rolling to the telephone on the desk in the corner.

Keith knocked it down with his body, since his arms and legs were tied together. This telephone was old fashion, Keith didn't know if it was decoration or not, but he wanted to try. It had the old-fashioned cord and everything. He stuck out his tongue and pressed a key. "N-Nine.....o-one..." He mumbled.

"Hey." Levi said as he stomped over to him and kicked aside the telephone and kicked him in the abdomen. "You're disgusting. Now I have to clean that." He said as he scowled down at him. "I have to tie you in a chair now, so you can't fucking move." Levi said as he dragged Keith into a chair off in the back of the basement. He tied him there and then stopped and stepped back to look at him. "You're never going to get away with this...they're going to find you and you'll go to prison, asshol-"

"I'm sick of your mouth." He said as grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around Keith's mouth tightly. Ripping off his shirt and pants so that he could get more skin to cut, scratch, slap, etc. He saw a look of intent hate in Keith's eyes and that earned Keith a punch in the jaw. "Hm.." Levi said as he cracked his knuckles and made his way back upstairs and into his bedroom.

2 days later  
(Present Day)

Levi awakened early in the morning and yawned slightly as he rubbed his gray and enticing eyes. He turned to the left side of the bed and got up to use he bathroom. That's when he noticed he got up on the left side. Hm...they say if you don't get up on the right side of the bed you'll have a bad day, he thought and then shook his head. He scoffed at the thought and rolled his eyes as he entered the bathroom. Getting in the shower he ran his hand through his black hair and after a few moments stepped out. He took care of his business and came out refreshed.

He went downstairs to turn on the stove and then stopped in his tracks when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door to see a policeman, and Levi examined him closely. German, looks about 30, blonde hair, blue eyes, and very tall. He's definitely a legit policeman. (A/N: No he is not Erwin)

"Hello sir, I'm with the local police department. I've gotten reports saying a young man named Keith was last seen here. I have a warrant to search your home." He said and he put his hands in his pockets.

He obviously has a gun. Hm. Maybe this is a bad morning.. He thought and then he moved aside so the man could come inside. "You seem like a nice man." The officer said as he looked around slightly. Levi nodded and then he heard Keith making some loud muffling sounds below. He glared at the basement and went in the kitchen. "So. Are you done here?" He said as he tapped his fingers on the counter.

"Hm. Everything seems fine, guess I can go to my beautiful wife and daughter back at home. I love them to death.." He mumbled as he put his hands on his hips. That's when it happened, a loud thud from downstairs and a man screaming for help below. The officer looked at Levi and in almost slow motion he pulled out his gun.

Levi ducked under the counter before grabbing a knife and then the officer looked around for Levi to appear. Levi waited until he turned around and he stabbed him in the back multiple times. He took the mans gun and then panted as he looked at the blood on his hands and at the gun. He examined it and such and put it back on the body. He dragged it downstairs and tossed it to the side while he angrily glared at Keith.

"Look what you did. You killed him. You just had to scream. He had a family you know. Wife and daughter." Levi said as he came over to the side and wiped off the knife.

Keith felt like crying, knowing a father has been stripped of his family and his daughter. He said a few horrid things to Levi, and Levi stomped over to him with a glare. "I think I'm done toying with you" he said as he grinned widely and freakishly. He raised the knife up high and let out a terrifying chuckle.

Click.

"Don't move."

Levi stopped in his tracks as he slowly turned his head, to see the officer he had stabbed plenty of times rise up and hold his gun out towards Levi. "Don't fucking move." The man said as he pointed it at Levis head.

"SHOOT HIM. SHOOT HIM NOW!" Keith yelled as he looked at the officer pleadingly.

"..." Levi didn't say anything as he put his knife to his side and looked at Keith with a death glare. He turned around quickly towards the officer and grinned widely.

 

The officer pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheheheh. Cliffhangers. I published Chapter 2 quickly on here because I already had published it on another writing website. This is so you guys are all caught up and ready for Chapter 3 :D I hope you guys liked this chapter, and it means a lot for the support I'm getting! Arigatoooo!~


	3. Cold Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or any of their characters  
•  
"Cold heart"  
•

Silence.

The officer had his eyes closed shut, as he didn't want to see the blood splattered across the wall. Keith, on the other hand, was waiting for Levi's brain to be splattered against the wall. Though, it never came.

(Levi)

His face darkened by his hair he softly and quietly chuckled. His chuckles soon turning into a deep and traumatizing laugh. Levi knew the officers blood ran cold when he saw the officer keep pulling the trigger again and again and again.

"You thought you could actually fucking kill me?" He said with a widened grin and took a step forward to the officer and stood right in front of him. Looking in the corner of his dilated, silver, and grey eyes he could see Keith shaking. "He-He's immortal?" Keith mumbled as his eyes were wide.

"You're stupid. There is no such thing as immortality." Levi said as he kept smiling and slightly turned to Keith. Levi had really sharp hearing, something that was useful.

The officer took a step back as he collided with the wall and Levi turned his attention back to him, as he raised the knife in his left hand. This demonstrates that Levi is ambidextrous, which is also a very helpful trait.(A/N: Ambidextrous means to be both right handed and left handed equally well.)

"Th-The gun--it's jammed!" The officer yelled as he shook violently and held the gun in his right hand. He put the knife in his back pocket and walked closer to the officer. Levi snatched it away and waved it in his left hand with a sickening grin. "Jammed? No I'm afraid it would have worked just fine. Let me explain before I kill you." He said as he flicked the gun around in his hand.

"Wait-K-Kill m-"

"You see, when I stabbed you in the back a few times and examined your weapon, I figured it would become an obstacle later on. So, I took the bullets out." He said as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a few bullets. "So now that I told you how I did it, I guess you serve no purpose to me now." Levi said as he shrugged.

Within a swift movement. Levi put the bullets back in his right pocket. He pulled out the knife he held earlier from his back pocket and sliced his neck as the police officer fell over dead. Levi licked the side of the knife and spit it out in the trashcan. "That's still disgusting. I don't feel any cooler." He mumbled as he grabbed a wet cloth and wiped it off.

Keith started to kick in his chair as he screamed profanities at Levi. Levi kept cleaning his knife and used a dry cloth to make it shine. He took out a bullet from his pocket and cleaned it off slightly. Putting it in the gun, he cocked it slightly to make sure nothing was wrong with it. "Nice gun." He said to the police officer, who was unable to speak back. Click. There we go, he thought as he straightened his back and stretched.

"You're a cold-hearted bastard! No one will ever like you!" Keith yelled and this made Levi freeze in his spot.

No one will ever like you!

"You'll never get away with this! The police will find you, and they won't hesitate to pull the-"

Bang.

"Trigger?" Levi said as he looked at the smoke arising from the gun and at the now pale boy in front of him. His limp and dead body now in front of him as he sat tied up in the chair. Completely lifeless. "Tch. Look at the mess I've made. I have to clean this shit up." Cold heart?, he thought and held his hand up to his chest. Feels warm to me.

Same time

 

(Eren)

"Do you think I said the right thing Armin? The person who's been liking all of my photos hasn't responded to me in the last 2 days." Eren said as he was browsing Instagram. Armin sighed and looked over to Eren in a worried look.

"You still have that same app? Also, maybe they're just busy. They probably don't have time to be on their phone all the ti-"

"He messaged me back!" Eren said with a smile and quickly opened the app and looked at his notifications. Armin furrowed his eyebrows and he sighed and then flipped another page in his favorite book. "Why do I even bother.." He mumbled and kept reading quietly. "'Thanks, let's talk sometime.'" Eren said as he blinked and looked at the screen.

"Eren. This isn't safe.." Armin complained as he looked at him and then saw Eren look at him back with a wide smile. "What do you mean? Come on. It's just texting. Besides, what if its someone we know?" He said.

"I doubt it. They wouldn't have to message you to talk if we knew them." Armin refuted.

"Hear me out on this. What if it's someone who's in our college?" He said as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow towards Armin. "B-But still...you don't know how sane they are.." Armin mumbled as he looked away. Eren pulled his arm around Armin's shoulders and brought him close. "Armin. I think we've all lost our sanity with that insane homework we've gotten over the last few months.." He said and he grinned widely towards Armin.

"Okay...but NO personal information. Don't give this person your address, your email, your full name, and no phone number!" Armin said as he looked at him pleadingly. Eren looked down at him slightly and looked into his crystal, filled with desire, and blue eyes.

"Okay...how can I say no to that face." He said with a laugh and ruffled up Armin's hair with his left hand, and held him in a headlock with his right arm. Armin laughed slightly at this, yet he was still slightly worried about Erens safety.

(Armin)

Armin slightly laughed as he watched Eren head upstairs and into his room. He rubbed the back of his head in worry as he watched him ascend. Both him and Mikasa were invited to his home to have some lunch together and Mikasa was just a tad late. Armin sighed as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground. Eren wouldn't do anything stupid right? Eren is smarter than that.., Armin thought and he grabbed his book and softly sat down on the burgundy colored couch.

After a while of reading and noticing that Eren hasn't come down or Mikasa hasn't come to his house yet, Armin decided to turn on the television. "Cyber-bullying has risen 5% from 32% here-" Skip. Armin changed the channel as all this technology news was worrying him. He started to flip through channels in attempt to get it off his mind.

"3 killed in a brawl taken outside, which first started on the interne-" Skip.

"Hacking on both Instagram and Facebook has been happening-" Skip.

"An Orphanage in Delaware receives 3 MILLION DOLLARS, in check form from a rich man who said, and I quote, 'It's time to make a change and give someone who needs more money than I do'." The news anchor said as she smiled a slight second to the camera and then to the other news anchor beside her.

He smiled and he also looked to the side view camera and back at her. "Indeed Brenda. Don't see that everyday! Ha-aha..Welcome to the future." He commented as he sat straight in his chair.

Armin sighed as he decided that channel 35 had to do for now, it was actually talking about news that is positive. He tapped his chin with the top corner of his book, as he watched the news anchor woman talk. Her name was Brenda Watson, and she has dark brown hair, wavy locks, smooth skin, and a curvy body.

She is an Idol to all women and girls who want to look 'pretty', because skinny and curvy is the new 'pretty'. Armin sighed and shook his head at the thoughts of what this could do to the mind of someone. Hank was a strong figure, he had red hair and dark green eyes, but he's very sensitive to the fact he doesn't like the word ginger.

"This next event is very tragic, a woman who was on Instagram minding her own business, suddenly got a text from a cute man saying he lived near her and wanted to hang out, and asked for her address. She gave him her address and when he arrived, he sexually assaulted her and then killed her." Brenda explained as her once smiling face was now filled with sorrow.

He quickly turned off the TV, and closed his book as he laid back on the couch and looked to the ceiling in worry. Armin bit his bottom lip softly and tapped his foot on the floor nervously. All of these news events were worrying Armin and his blue, sparkly eyes darted upstairs as he hummed under his breath slightly.

His heartbeat quickening and his surroundings closing around him, the room seemed to darken as he closed his eyes tightly and tried not to vision the things he just heard on the news channels. That's when the door opened.

(Mikasa)

Mikasa wasn't into any trouble or anything of the sort. She just so happened to bump into Sasha as she was passing he mall. "Mikasa!!" She screamed as she ran up to her car and came with a smiling face and a bunch of items. "Oh, Sasha I didn't know you would be here" Mikasa said as she had to stop her car and let Sasha lean in on the doorway.

"Mikasa, Come in the mall with me!! I want you to see something amazing!" She said with a smile. "Does it have anything to do with food." Mikasa said as she looked at her. There was a drift silence and then Mikasa turned back to the front and pulled the lever to D.

"Wait Wait! Then- Can I at least go where you're going?" She pleaded with wide eyes.

Mikasa looked at her and then nodded softly. "Alright. I'm going to Erens house. Hurry up, I'm already late" She said with a slight smile as she watched Sasha scramble into the passenger seat. "Whooo!!" She yelled as she took out her bag, and opened what was inside.

Mikasa raised an eyebrow as she glanced over and then back to the road. "I thought those were clothes. Don't tell me that's-"

"A strawberry frosted doughnut, a half eaten salmon, and~ a baked potato," She said with a smile as she dug into the salmon first, with a fork of course. She loved food, but Mikasa knew that Sasha would respect her clean car. "Are you one of those people who have a fast metabolism and never get fat, no matter how much food you may eat?" Mikasa asked as she made a left turn towards Erens house.

Sasha looked at her with some salmon and potato in her mouth as she swallowed some and asked, "What's a metabolism?," while eating her food. "Now I know why you need help in anatomy.." Mikasa mumbled.

She parked in front of his house and watched Sasha get out of the passenger seat while biting on the doughnut she saved for last. She held the doughnut in her right hand and turned to close the car door with the left one.

When she turned back the doughnut was gone and she looked around frantically before looking back at Mikasa who had snatched it away and put it in her mouth, so that the doughnut was sticking out. She knocked on the door as she tried to stop Sasha from ripping it from her mouth.

She then noticed the door was open, of course Eren forgot to lock up, and Mikasa pushed open the door to see Armin biting his lip and shaking his leg. "Armin?" She said and Armin looked over to her with a forced smile.

Same Time, Instagram chat  
3:24 P.M.  
(Eren and Levi)

Eren_Jäeger: Hey, You're the guy who kept liking my photos!

LevifuckingAckerman: One and only.

Eren_Jäeger: So what do you even like about my account that much? Is it the filters or..?

LevifuckingAckerman: Nah. As long as you're in the picture.

Eren_Jäeger: Ohhh. You must like Admin photos.

LevifuckingAckerman: Sure. Yep. What are you doing right now?

Eren_Jäeger: I'm in my room, just texting you. I think my other friend just came for lunch. You?

LevifuckingAckerman: Just cleaning up a mess I made. You don't happen to attend Kyojin university do you?

Eren_Jäeger: Uhh. How did you know?

LevifuckingAckerman: It says it in your bio on your page. Dumbass. I attend there.

Eren_Jäeger: Oh yeah, I forgot to get rid of that. You do?? Omg that's awesome! Do I...know you?

LevifuckingAckerman: I'm the new guy who just joined. Levi Ackerman. Its in my username..

Eren_Jäeger: I remember you! Sorta..We should talk sometime or at least hangout. So um do you watch anime?

LevifuckingAckerman: My favorite anime is Future Diary. Its a good show. I'm leaving. Have work to do. See you tomorrow.

LevifuckingAckerman left the chat

Eren_Jäeger: Darn. I didn't even get to say goodbye..

Eren_Jäeger has left the chat.

Eren

He walked downstairs as he looked around the room. Mikasa and Sasha slightly wrestling and glaring at each other as Sasha desperately tried to grab the doughnut back. Armin sat on the couch and watched them in concern. "Armin! Mikasa!...Sasha? What are you doing here?" Eren said as he cocked his head slightly to the side. Mikasa sighed and sacrificed the doughnut from her mouth to give to Sasha to answer Eren. "I ran into her at the mall." She said.

"You ran over Sasha?! How can she stand? Is it because of her metabolism?" He said as he pointed at her. Mikasa slightly smiled and shook her head as Armin slightly laughed. "No no. Eren. She meant she saw Sasha at the mall by coincidence." Armin said as he closed his book and looked up at Eren. Eren blinked and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh." He said as he smiled softly.

Sasha went home after a while and then Eren sat down on the couch and gave a loud sigh. "Ahhhh." He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Eren. You should be studying. You have an AP Anatomy test to do tomorrow." Mikasa said as she went to the chair across the couch and sat down with crossed legs. "Ugh..I don't feel like it. I probably won't even fail it.." He mumbled as he was dozing off.  
Mikasa frowned slightly as she sighed. "But Eren, you should at least study a little. It'll help." Mikasa explained as she looked over to him, but noticed he was already asleep. She sighed as she grabbed her things. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she exited his house.

Monday, April 4th  
9:26 A.M., Anatomy Classroom

(Eren)

Eren groaned as he saw the teacher handing out the test to the long awaited AP chemistry test. He didn't study and he knew he should've. The seat next to him was empty, so he couldn't cheat off anyone. PSH. I mean..I wasn't going to cheat at all.., He thought to himself as he looked at the question.

Question one, how many bones are in the human body?, he read to himself and he smiled. That's easy, he thought and wrote down 206 bones in adulthood.

Question 2, Considering the answer to number one, Here's a scenario. A boy named Jimmy takes his bike up to the new park that was built, with a hill. The wind is strong, yet billy decides to take it down the hill. The hill is approximately 30 feet from the ground and the wind picks up to 15 wind speed. He takes the bike down the hill and as he goes too fast he ends up falling off the bike and breaking many bones. From that height, how many bones would approximately break? (Opinion question), he read as he tapped his pen. "Uhhh..." He said as he tapped it against his head.

While he was concentrating someone sat next to him and he tried not to peek over to the person right there. "28 bones." The person whispered and Eren stopped to look at the person. It was Levi, the person who just joined yesterday. Is he giving me the answer?, he thought as he bit his lip.

"28 bones, no human being can break less than 10 bones from that height." He whispered as he smirked and went back to answering his own questions.

Eren smiled as he wrote down the explanation and the answer. I think I'm gonna like this guy, He thought as he continued to work. Levi smirked softly as he knew that Eren was going to pass this class because of him.

"Mr. Ackerman, I don't think you should sit here. I assigned you to sit over there." The teacher said and he glared down at Levi.

His name was Mr. Kennedy, and he was ruthless and a mean teacher at best. Eren flinched as he started to keep his eyes glued to the paper and he shook slightly. He gave everyone the shakes as he would walk past them and they hoped they didn't do anything wrong.

He didn't look at Levi for not even a second as he waited for him to go away. Please don't talk to me, Please don't talk to me.., he thought as he tried to look as if he was working.

(Levi)

Hm, okay. Apparently this guy is the teacher who everyone fears. Even Eren is shaking like a blender, he thought as he crossed his arms and looked up at the teacher. Tch. How dare he scare my Eren, and how dare he think he can talk to me like that.

He chuckled darkly as he narrowed his eyes and his voice grew deep. "Are we going to have a problem?" He said and that's when time began to freeze and everyone stopped and looked at the two of them.

Shit.

This is not going to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Thank you guys soo much for the support. Especially since I wasn't feeling well this week. You guys brighten my day with your comments, views, and etc. I hoped you liked this chapter, and I'll be posting then sooner. ^^ Arigato!)


	4. Address?

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters.

"Address?"

(Eren)

Okay, This guy is about to get his heart torn in pieces. How could he say that to Mr. Kennedy?! He must have guts to say that to him and not have any fear. Which reminds me...where's Keith? He hasn't been back for a while.

Eren kept his eyes glued to the paper as he then after a while looked to the side to the professor and Levi. "Do you want this to be a problem? Ackerman?" Mr. Kennedy hissed as he glared dangerously at Levi.

Levi glared right back at him and into his soul, if this were a staring contest, It would probably go on for a very long time.

"No, but I feel comfortable with the position I am in now, So I will find it unnecessary to move from my seat." Levi snapped as he crossed his arms and laid back in his chair. 

"Oooooooh..." There were quiet instigation's in the room and people laughed under their breath as they saw Levi, the new guy, standing up to Mr. Kennedy on his 2nd day in Kyojin University. "I don't appreciate your attitude, Mr. Ackerman," He said as he started to grow annoyed and pissed at Levi's choice of language.

Eren looked back and forth at the two and grew nervous at the very pit of his stomach. "You know, I can just move.." Eren said as he backed his chair up slightly.

"NO! You stay where you are!" They both simultaneously yelled at him as Eren then widened his eyes and shrugged. "Alright.." He murmured and then scooted his chair back up to his desk, trying to finish up this stupid quiz.

What's with those guys? I mean Mr. Kennedy is pretty much the same, but what about Levi? I mean, he was cool just a few minutes ago and then the next he's mouthing off to the teacher and then me, he thought as he crossed his arms and tilted his head up to the ceiling. This is going to get really bad, and fast, He thought once again.

(Levi)

He's testing me, isn't he? He's fucking testing me. Does he think that I won't fucking murder his ass? I will. I fucking will, Levi thought as he clenched his hand into a fist. His knuckles turning white as he tried to keep himself from doing anything reckless. This so called scary teacher doesn't look like he's anything special.

"Well, then I guess since you're so smart you can solve this equation." He said as he slammed down a problem they haven't even come across yet. "And if you can't solve it, I'm turning your grade into an F." He said as he crossed his arms and glared at Levi.

Yes, Levi was intelligent, but this was an extremely hard problem only experienced teachers used if they have had at least 13 years of experience in the math and anatomy industry.

Levi maybe recognized that this took multiple steps, maybe 30 steps. Shit. I can't solve this. I know nobody in this room can, he thought as he looked over to Eren who was watching him.

I want to impress him, so I'm going to do it, He thought as he picked up a mechanical pencil and put it on the paper.

A few gasps went around here and there and by this point the test was forgotten. Although, this was a perfect opportunity to get some answers from someone else.

Levi sighed as he started to try and break down the problem, and start with the parentheses in the problem. That's when it happened.

"Y-You can't do that..!" Someone said as they murmured and stood up, softly. The room grew silent as heads turned to see the woman in the back, and her black glasses being worn just for this class. "I- I mean.. You can't drop his grade like that...its abuse of power.." She mumbled as she fumbled with her long sleeves.

"And who are you?" He said as he crossed his arms. He didn't really recognize anyone or memorize people in the back of the class yet. Yeah..who is she?, Levi thought as he as well turned his head and looked at her.

There were also other people in the back, such as a guy who looked bored to be here, he didn't really have much hair and his stomach growled in hunger. The other was a woman with brownish hair put in a ponytail, and freckles to add on. She looked pissed to be in here, as if she wanted to be somewhere else.

"Petra Ral," she said and continued as she went down the stairs of the big classroom. "You shouldn't abuse your power as a teacher, and you shouldn't bully others.." She mumbled as she got up to him and fixed her glasses slightly. She used her glasses only in anatomy and English, in every other subject its as if she doesn't need them as much.

Her hair was an orange-ish and ginger color, and her body slightly straight and not as curvy as other women. He reminded him of someone he used to know in the past. A flash of a girl with ginger hair in two ponytails in the back and green eyes flashed in his head. He blinked as he tried to get rid of it, but it kept coming.

A young girl of that feature and a slightly older boy holding his hand up with slight white and yellow hair, the sound of laughter in this memory.

He shook his head as he held the bridge of his nose, and then the flash of memory was gone just like that. What was that, He thought as he put a hand through his hair. He was brought back to reality when he saw it. It all seemed to happen in slow motion and the sight of the teacher putting his hands on the woman as he tried to back her up and instead ended up pushing her.

Her body slightly falling into a desk and tripping over a chair that had fallen over. There was slight laughter but not to be mean, it was nervous laughter, because no one knew what to do. Right when it happened, Levi's eyes widened as it triggered something in the back of his head.

×××  
She fell over, her body hitting the trashcans as the many boys made fun of her and her abnormal features. "You have stupid red hair!" One of the boys said as he pointed to her dingy hair.

"Yeah and its dirty!" The other boy said as he pointed to the obvious dirt marks on it.

"But.." She tried to say as she looked up at each of them. They didn't listen, they just kept throwing insults, something they knew how to do best.

"Hahaha! Green eyes? What are you a witch? Isabel the witc-" he was stopped at the sight of a fist hurling for his face. Levi's fist collided with one of the boys as he shook his hand afterwards and cracked his knuckles.

He pulled back to punch another one of his friends and then all 3 of them backed off and ran for it. "Hey. You alright?" Levi said as he held out his hand to help up the girl under him. "I'm Levi." He said.   
×××

Levi arose so quickly that his chair flipped over and his papers flew to the ground. His eyes dilated as he angrily glared at the man in front of him as he held up his fist in reflex. That's when the bell rang.

He blinked as he held the bridge of his nose and shook his head. He's been getting these kind of triggers lately but he can't really remember what he was about to do afterwards.

(Eren)

Was he just about to punch the hell out of Mr. Kennedy? Woah, he thought as he put his finished test on the teachers desk. He helped up Petra and sighed as he put his hands in his pockets. He walked out of the classroom as he saw Levi no where in sight. Where did he go?...wait. Am I chasing after him? You're an idiot Eren, Eren thought as he crossed his arms and walked to his locker.

He was soon tackled to his locker as he felt another man slam his body into his. "Jesus fucking Christ! Dick!" He yelled as he held his shoulder and glared at the man none other than Jean Kirshtein.

"Eren." He said.

"Horse-face." Eren retorted.

"I do NOT look like horse!" He yelled as his tall body was over Eren's slightly shorter one, they were almost the same height, but Eren was just a little shorter than him. "Oh yeah. Nice joke. I forgot to laugh" Eren said and then he laughed afterwards. "I remembered." He said as he had a smug smirk.

"I hate your ass." Jean said as he glared daggers into Eren. Eren raised his eyebrow as he rolled his eyes. "Well if you hate my ass so much stop staring at it.." Eren said as he crossed his arms and smirked.

"You're a dumb-ass I wouldn't-"

"Woah using ass twice in a row?"

".......I'm going to kick your ass now."

"Three times~" Eren teased as he then tried to block Jeans fist from colliding with his chest.

(Jean)

I like how he thinks he can get away with saying that shit without getting hurt for it. He raised his fist as he was about to punch him in the face until he felt two soft and slightly strong arms go around his waist and a head on his straightened back. He knew exactly who this was. "M-Marco?" He said as his cheeks turned pink. "Jean! Come on. Its lunch period. Let's go off campus and get some lunch..what are you doing." Marco said as he slightly raised his back and put his chin on Jeans shoulder.

"Nothing. Just- the usual." He said as he took his hands off of Eren and crossed them. "Jean I told you to stop picking fights with him, you're going to get yourself in trouble." Marco said as he kept his arms around Jean and his cheek on his shoulder. "He starts it.." Jean lied under his breath.

"You know. If you keep doing this, I'm not going to give you any kisses for the rest of the day.." Marco said as he tried to mumbled that last part, but Eren heard him. "Um...I'm right here" Eren said as he waved and felt kind of awkward.

"Are you telling me what to do? I'm pretty sure it should be the other way around." Jean said as he playfully smirked and put his mouth near Marco's ear. "No...I'm just saying-ah! Jean! Don't do that in front of other people..." Marco said as he blushed darkly red as he felt Jean firmly grab his ass while he was talking.

"Oooooookay. Leaving now, leaving, leaving!! Bye." Eren said as his own cheeks were turning pink from embarrassment. He quickly got his bag and walked out of the campus building. "Lunch huh?" Levi said as he suddenly appeared.

(Levi)

Eren held his chest as he looked around and then back at Levi. "What the hell how did you get here so fucking fast?" Eren said as his eyes widened.

"You have such a potty mouth." Levi said as he drank some Lemonade from his bottle. Eren frowned at him as he crossed his arms. "Thanks Mom. Let me guess, you're going to drag me home and wash my mouth out with soap?" He said as he laughed slightly and looked at his face.

"You're not the Jokester type huh?" Eren said as he crossed his arms and walked towards the restaurant that was near his house. His house wasn't that far away from the college, but he still used his car.

"I have a sense of humor. Trust me." Levi said as he took another swig from his lemonade. "So yes, Son. If that's what it takes." He said as he slightly smirked and yanked on Eren's ear.

"Ow! Ow ow ow! Shit. Alright. This is painful, you can stop now." He said as he had to bend down to meet Levis height and when his ear was released he rubbed it softy. The tip of his ear bright red from the pinching and his pout added to the cute factor.

Levi had a barely visible blush on his face as he looked straight and kept drinking his lemonade. They came across an alley and Levi stopped, not going in while Eren continued. "You're joking right?" He said as he put the cap on his lemonade put it back in his bag. "What?" Eren said as he stopped.

"You realize that almost every time something horrible happens in the alley. In every show, movie, book, and even haiku's. Yes Eren. Haiku's." He said as he glared at him. "Just come on it'll be fine. I take this way all the time." He said as he even took Levi's hand into his own. He's holding my hand...my hand. He might have germs, but I don't care. My hand is touching his, Levi thought as he looked at him.

That's when 2 guy's showed up at the end of the alley and Eren furrowed his eyebrows and squinted at them. "What did I tell you. Has this ever happened before?" Levi said as he kept holding onto Eren's hand. "We should run." Eren said as his eyes widened at the insignia of their school name on their bags. "What, why?" Levi said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Its the other University. Our rivals. Titanom University. Every year the Titans slaughter our Kyojin basketball team, football team, soccer team, and even tennis team." Eren explained while backing up.

"And why should I care?" He said as he kept standing in the same spot. "We won against their volleyball team a week ago, I think they're still pissed off. Not to mention they pick on people who go here." He said as he started tugging Levi along. "Come on!" Eren said as he was stopped by Levi halting him.

"Your shoes untied," Levi said as he pointed to Eren's shoes and Eren glared up at him. "Are we really doing this right now?!" Eren yelled. Behind Levi while he was talking, were the two men who were running up to them grabbing stones from the ground to throw.

"Yes Eren. What would have happened if you tripped, do you think I would have been able to come and get you after running so far away?" He said. Yes. Yes I would've, but I'm trying to teach him a lesson, He thought. "No. I wouldn't have. So-"

"Look out!" Eren yelled as he held his head down with his hands and waited to feel impact of stones or hear Levi say 'Ouch'. Levi watched him do this and as the stones were hurled he caught them in between each finger in his hands. "Excuse me. I was talking to someone. Don't interrupt me." Levi said as he glared at the both of them.

They both just looked at him in shock until one of them charged up to Levi. Levi glared at them as he grew dangerously cold and he ducked under the mans punches, flipping him over on his back in the process. Eren's eyes widened as he was half scared and half shocked. Huh, do I actually like this side of him? Is this hot?, Eren thought and then he saw Levi grab a brick and throw it straight into the other mans head. Not killing him, but giving him a deadly concussion.

(Eren)

Eren backed up as his legs began to shake. Not hot! Not hot, not hot, not hot...not hot!!, Eren thought and with a turn on his heel he made a break for his house, not seeing Levi stop what he was doing and turn back to look at him.

I didn't think he was like this! He's crazy!, Eren thought as he slid around the corner and ran to his house. He opened the door - that he never locks, considering its a safe neighborhood - and he closed it shut behind him. His heart pounding in his chest and even in his own ears, he was clutching his heart as it continued to beat rapidly.

He checked out of the crack in the door to check if anyone was there or followed him and he sighed in relief. He slid his back against the door as he slid into his butt and put his head down. He then looked over to the window calmly, and that's where he saw it. A small figure with two wide and dilated grey eyes and both hands on his window flashed outside as he looked on the inside. "Eren." He said as he looked through the window. Eren slightly screamed as he turned on the lights and off again as if it would fix things.

Eren turned around quickly and then before he knew it he ran into his house wall. His vision soon turned black.

•°•°•

Eren gasped as he awoken in his bed and looked around. Looking at his clock, it was late, and according to the calendar its still the same day. "Was that a dream?" He said to himself as he held the side of his face and head in determination to think of what happened.

(Levi)

Shit. This is just perfect. Straight up Peachy. You throw a brick at a mans head once and your crush ran away. Good thing you got him to bed, Levi thought as he crossed his arms and paced outside Eren's home. He sighed as he put a hand through his hair and grumbled under his breath.

That Petra Ral girl seemed interesting, I'll go talk to her on my own time maybe.., he thought as he crossed his arms and stood up straight. He remembered what he did and he actually had a genuine smile on his face as he remembered.

×××  
Levi started opening the door that Eren kept open and carrying Eren upstairs in his bed. He even turned on his TV, to make it seem like he fell asleep with the TV on. "There." He said as he looked at Eren's body and then at his face. His hair slightly over his eyes and nose and his body limp.

Levi walked over to Eren's body and stood over him as he held his chin. "Hm...maybe I can just....just one.." He said as he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. His cheeks turning pink and he quickly stood back as he thought Eren would move, but he didn't.

"Okay then...one more." Levi said as he went over to Eren's body and kissed his cheek again. He scratched his head as he looked over him. Just one more.., he thought and before he knew it he gave Eren 8 kisses on the cheek. He was going to keep going but then Eren moved around.

Levis eyes widened as he quickly ran downstairs and tripped over Eren's shoes. "Tch. Messy.." He said as he growled and got up going out the door.  
×××

His thoughts and memory was interrupted as he heard this faint screaming/squealing in his ears and he put his finger in his ear to see if he was going deaf. He then felt a tremendous force of a body behind him and he looked behind him in surprise. "The hell-!?"

"Oh my gosh, that was so cool how you beat up Brad and Duncan!! The two Titanom students!" A woman said as she was definitely clingy. "And you are?" Levi said as he was definitely getting annoyed. "Oh my name that's right!" She said as she let go of Levi and smiled. "I'm Hanji Zoë! I used to be a Titanom student, but I'm transferring over to Kyojin University!" She said as he smiled.

"Wonderful." He said and then he saw another Male come up, someone who was taller than Hanji and Levi combined. "And who is this your boyfriend?" He joked as he smirked.

"This is Erwin. He's also transferring." She said as she smiled and kind of blushed at this and chose to ignore Levis comment. Erwin looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Your eyebrows are huge." Levi said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"You're short." Erwin said and it turned silent. He looked down at him and smiled. "I think we're going to get along just fine." he said and he walked away with Hanji. Levi watched them walk away as he growled.

"Damn Titans." He mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Hoped you like the Marco x Jean moment ^^ This was a more kind of chilled out chapter. Just so things can dial down a bit. I hope you liked this chapter. Also, Yes, This chapter was released earlier than it should have been just because I love all of my supporters and you're thoughts on my story! Guess what? - This is just the beginning ♥ Arigato!!!~)


	5. Loving You

Levi: As you've seen in the last chapter those stupid Titan idiots are going to be coming to this shitty college. Great. As if I don't have enough obstacles already.

(Levi. D-Did you just break the fourth wall?)

Levi: Yes, I did. Get used to it. Oh yeah, readers. This fan-fiction will end in a sad ending.

(You're such a liar, don't scare them like that. Anyways! Special shout out tooo~ *Drum roll* Maximum_The_Heichou & Pandaselfie & Ace2114 for all the likes, comments, and votes! There were more of you who really make my day, and all of you who support me thank-)

Levi: You talk too much. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or any of it's amazing characters

•

"Loving You"

•

Petra

I can't believe he pushed me! I mean..he didn't try to. Maybe I was just too close and he just got a little uncomfortable, I guess I was a little closer than I thought, but it still hurt. Petra sighed as she held the sides of her sweater that kept sliding off her arms. She told her father this sweater was too big for her, but it was futile.

'Honey it'll look good on you' She remembered her father saying when he held up the orange and reddish color sweater. Autumn was definitely her color, but she wasn't going to be able to wear it, it was too big.

Now here she was holding her arms up and watching the sides of the sweater slide down slightly and she frowned at it.

She looked outside of the school corridor windows as she was gathering her things, it was finally the end of the day and she was ready to just go home and flop on her long-awaiting bed that was waiting for her.   
Gathering her materials, she recalled her memory of the man who stood up for her, well almost stood up for her. She remembered watching the slightly taller than her male raise his fist towards the all-time feared teacher.

Just thinking about this guy made her heart flutter and jump with butterflies. Levi...That's his name?, Petra thought as she held her books to her chest and smiled widely to herself.

"Mood swings much?" A guy said as he looked at her smiling for no reason and walked on, but she didn't care. She suddenly felt this beating in her chest that started to rise rapidly. What's this feeling?, She thought as she kept walking towards the entrance of the college. She couldn't pin point it, it was on the tip of her tongue, but it just didn't come to mind.

Dumbfounded, she sighed as she opened the door out of the university and tripped over the door stopper. She swiftly fell over, and expected to collide with the ground as she closed her eyes.

Though it never came.

She was caught in the arms of her hero, who caught her before she collided with the concrete ground. "You need to be more careful. If I didn't happen to be coming this way you could've hurt yourself Y'know," Levi said as he helped her up soon after.

"Petra! I was too far away to get here in time but.." the guy who ran over trailed off and cleared his throat in his hand. "..I could have helped you too." He said as he smiled foolishly.

Petra rolled her eyes softly as she looked at him, "I know you could've Oluo." Petra said as she picked up her things. What? Oulo? No no. I don't like him, but almost everyone can tell that he likes me. I mean sure he's a cool guy and he's funny, but... I don't think he's the one.

Looking up at Levi slightly she noticed their little height difference, but not by much. Then she saw Levi's eyes widen and she blinked at him and cocked her head to the side.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Her heart fluttered as she got the same feeling from before, and then that's when she realized that she was loving a person. What's that thing in the middle of your chest again? Oh yeah. The heart.

The heart consists of many things, but I'm sure Love has to be the most deadly. You can be blinded by love, and you can be suffocating in it, and...well now that I think about it, its a deadly feeling. Its strong, like Vodka.

Loving him.

Levi

Holy shit, He thought as he looked down at her. Then this is what it's like to feel tall? To BE tall?, He thought as he looked down at her once more. He put his hand on her head and then he ruffled her hair softly.

Another flash of a little girl with red hair and green eyes flashed in his head. He shook his head and the flash memory went away as soon as it had arrived.

He somehow felt like this person, this woman who he was about to punch a teacher for, is supposed to be his friend. He patted her head after ruffling it slightly and said, "You're my friend from now, but don't follow me home unless I invite you." He said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry, but I think I'll come over whenever I please" she joked as she smiled and slightly looked up at him. Levi stifled a chuckle as he kept walking.

"Yeah? Funny." He said as he kept walking with his bag over his right shoulder. He kept walking and noticed she was still walking next to him, this made him feel weird. What do I do with a friend again?, he thought as he looked ahead again.

I can't invite her to my house, maybe just going somewhere to eat is fine, he thought as he looked at her once more. "I'm going to go to the tea and sandwich place. The one where they have a variety of Teas and Sandwiches." He said as he stopped. "If you so happened to want to join me-"

"Yes!.. I mean- Sure." Petra said as she smiled softly at him and gathered her things. Levi sighed as he got in his car, and watched her take the passenger seat. "Hurry up, don't take all day." He said as he watched close the door.

He pulled the lever from Parking to reverse and put his arm behind the head of his chair to turn around and look. But he can care less if he hit someone. That's when there was a loud thud on the side of Petra's window.

She shrieked slightly as she saw a face on the window and their hands on the window as well. Levi looked over to see it was the woman he had met earlier.

"Fucking hell." He mumbled as he rolled down the windows and looked to his window to see the man he met earlier as well.

"Hiiiiii~" Hanji cooed as she smiled and waved outside his car. Levi grumbled something incoherent and looked at Erwin. "Eyebrows." He said as he looked at him. "Midget." Erwin said back.

"I hate you. I hate you so much." Levi said as he glared at him.

Erwin smiled and reached to pat his head, until Levi had to scoot back all the way into Petra quickly. "Don't touch me! I don't know where your hands have been!" Levi yelled out as he started rolling up his own window again.

Hanji smiled and stuck out her tongue to touch Levis ear and he scooted away from Petra's side. "STOP! GET OUT! GetoutGetoutGetout!!" He yelled as he quickly rolled up both windows and they quickly retracted their arms and faces. "Where are you guys going?" Hanji mouthed to Petra on the other side.

Petra mouthed back, to the Tea and Sand which place. Hanji nodded and smiled at Levi as he started to quickly go in reverse and drive away. "Bye new friend!!" she yelled as she waved.   
"I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND!!," Levi yelled out the window as he pulled off with a skid and drove off. Hanji kept smiling as she kept waving.

"We're following them aren't we.." Erwin mumbled.

"But of course!" Hanji said as with a smile as she looked at Erwin. "The more you follow the more you know." She said as she held up her finger.

"That's how you know your subject more." She said with a bright and glistening smile.

"Of course you of all people. Alright lets go." He mumbled as he put his hands in his pockets. "Yes!!!" She yelled as she smiled widely and jumped onto Erwins back. Erwin stumbled forward and onto his stomach with a groan.

"Erwin?"

"......yes?"

"You have a nice back."

"......thanks."

Eren

I can't believe that was all a dream. It must have been, he thought as he held his head and shook it slightly. He didn't like the idea of it being a dream. It would have been really cool If it was real, except the last part was pretty scary. He picked up his phone as he looked to see he had gotten more Instagram notifications.

"Hm...oh a recommend place to eat? Tea and Sandwiches? The rating looks like a 4.5★" he said as he got out of bed and stretched slightly.

His hair being very messy from staying in bed for too long. "I guess I'll go visit there.." He mumbled as he put on his shoes slowly.

He went to the door and opened it, just to watch and feel Armin fall on him. "Armin??" Eren said as Armin was on top of him. Armin scrambled off of him and ran behind the couch.

"C-Close the door! She's coming!" Armin yelled as he his behind the couch with his blonde hair poking out.

"Who's coming.." Eren mumbled as he was still sleepy and held his head that hit the floor. He went to the door and grabbed the knob and started to close it until a force slammed it open.

"HELLLOO!" She yelled as she looked behind the door. "Oops" she said as Eren held his now red nose. "Yeah. Oops...who are you.." He mumbled.

"Get her away from me!" Armin yelled from behind the couch and Hanji immediately jumped over the couch and onto Armin. "Just tell me the way to the place!" Hanji screamed as she dragged Armin from behind the couch. Erwin stood outside the door and waved.

"Hey. What are you a vampire? You can come in." Eren mumbled as he smiled slightly. "Armin..who are these people.." Eren said.

"Maniacs!!!" He yelled as his fingernails scratched the rug while trying to hold onto something from Hanji.

"We ran into him while trying to find our way to the restaurant when we lost the car we were following. He knew the way, Hanji freaked him out and he ran away." Erwin said as he looked inside.

"Does it happen to be at a tea and sand which place?" Eren said as he looked at them. Hanji let go of Armins legs and smiled widely. "Yes!" She yelled as she looked at Eren.

"Well alright. You can come with me." Eren said as he opened the door to his home and pointed to the car he drives in. "That would be splendid." Hanji said as she smiled widely and pinched Eren's ear. "Aha....yeah." Eren said as he rubbed his ear.

"Let's go Blondies!" She yelled as she looked to Erwin and Armin. Erwin looked at Armin who soon started to leave the room.

"You know...I don't feel good. I think I'll go home." Armin said as he inched to the door way and walked out slowly. "Alright Armin...hope you feel better soon." Eren obliviously said.

Levi

"Oh yeah?" He mumbled as he kept drinking his tea holding his hand in a weird position while drinking it. "Yeah, that's exactly what happened. Oh do you have an Instagram?" Petra asked as she took a sip of her own tea. "Maybe. Maybe not." He said as he continued to enjoy the tea he decided to drink.

"THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED!" Hanji yelled as the many people around them looked towards the door with a confused look.

Eren groaned at the awkwardness and embarrassment he was undergoing right now. "No. No." Levi said as he put down his cup and glared at he door.

"♪♪Oh where? Oh where did my Levi-kun go? Oh where? Oh where can he be!♪♪" Hanji sang as she looked around in the restaurant. "Oh there you are~!" She said as she went over to him.

"Fuck." Levi said as he looked around while glaring. "Check now!" He yelled as he rubbed his temples. The waitress came with the check, but was stopped by Hanji.

"Ohoho. Sorry, that won't be necessary. I just arrived, so the party must go on." She said as she smiled and patted the waitresses shoulder and moved a chair over to his table. "Kill me." Levi mumbled to Petra. "What?" Petra said.

"I said kill me. Do it! Just take this fork and jam it right into my neck." He said as she grabbed a fork and extended his neck. Erwin brought over a chair for him to sit on at the table as well. Eren looked around as he couldn't find any more chairs.

Eren is here?, Levi thought as he crossed his arms. "There's no where for me to sit" he said as he looked around the area.

"Yes there is." He said to Eren as he looked up at him. There was silence around them as they looked at Levi in confusion. That's when Eren realized it. "Oh...No. No. NO." Eren said as he crossed his arms.

×××

Erens face was as red as a tomato as he was sitting on Levis lap and tapping his foot quietly. While the others were talking Levi looked at him and crossed his arms. "Comfy?" He said as he waited for Eren to reply, but got no reply.

"Hm." He said as he looked at Eren's back from his view and then slowly his eyes scaled down. "Not bad. Not bad." He mumbled and Eren turned red in the ears. "That's enough!!" He said as he glared at him.

Thursday Night, 11:09 P.M.  
Location: N/A

"Hey, what seems to be the problem man?" One of the guys said as he sat in the purple bean bag chair and looked at his friend in the chair near the window.

"That Jaeger kid...he has more followers than me. How is that possible? I have TALENT. All he has is a pretty face!" The man said as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Well then what should we do?" Another friend of his who was wearing dark grey jeans, and black beanie, and a red and black shirt. He leaned against the wall with the back of his foot and popped a sucker in his mouth. His mouth is so full of cavities that a dentist would have a field day in it.

"We need to knock him down a few pegs of course." A woman said who just came in the door, overhearing as always.

She had red hair, a ginger, but she dyed some of it black on the ends. she had yellow eyes and a piercing on her tongue and over her eyebrow.

She wanted to be a member of this gang for so long, and that's when the main leader looked away from the window. "Angie." He said.

"One and only." She said as she licked her front teeth with her tongue and the piercing flashed.

"You've always wanted to join. Correct? I have a job for you." He said with a sinister grin. Going in his drawer he pulled out a picture of his target, a boy with a bright smile and green eyes on the photo, something he printed from his Instagram.

"Ah. Pretty boy huh?" She said as she looked at it sideways and then front again.

"Thing is, I need you to make his face...not so pretty any more." The man said as he tapped his fingers on the desk. "And if anyone gets in your way...well..you know what to do." He said.

"Hey, its 11:11" The guy who was sitting in the purple bean bag said as he smirked and looked at his friends.

"11:11? Alright," He said as he spun his chair around and chuckled deeply. He closed his eyes as he opened them back up and his eyes were a deep blue color.

"Done." He said as he kicked his feet up. What did he wish for? Well. It'll be bad luck if I told you.

Make a wish, Eren Jäeger.   
I'm coming for you, and nothing is going to stop me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: What an ending, right? Who's this guy who suddenly appears and his gang? Find out in the next episode of DRAGON BALL--Okay haha enough of that.)
> 
> (Anyways, thank you guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Arigato~! ♥)


	6. Another Stalker?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before we start I would like to say Happy Halloween to all of you! Boo! Also, since it's Halloween, I've written a Halloween special at the end of today's chapter. It's a bit short, but I hope you like it too!(A/N: Also, this may or may not contain mature scenes. I didn't want to put it on mature, because I want everyone to enjoy it, but sooner or later I might have to)

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or any of its amazing characters  
•

"Another Stalker?"

•

(Eren)

After the 'meet up' at the tea and sand which place, Eren sighed when it was finally over. Life want's me to suffer, that's all it wants, he thought. He got up from his 'seat', but was forcibly moved back down by a strong force.

"Don't" Levi said as he kept his arms around Erens waist. Eren's face flushed red, getting an unusual feeling in the pit of his stomach.

What's he doing? What does he mean don't? I want to go!, the others are leaving!, he thought. He stayed there for a while, about maybe 5 minutes until he saw the others walk home and out of the diner.

His cheeks bright red and as well as his ears heated up at the utter embarrassment he was going through. "Hey!! let me go! The other's left! It's time to go!" He said as he started to struggle and kick on Levi's lap.

"You're acting like a child, fine." He said as he let go of Eren's waist and Eren fell off. Eren got up and dusted himself off. "...Good." Eren said as he straightened his back and nodded his head. Both of them leaving the diner, ran into a familiar couple who were just walking past.

Eren looked their way and rolled his eyes. "Ugh, I hate when they do that..when one of them puts their hand in their back pockets.." He mumbled. Levi narrowed his eyes, and he took a mental note, either to force Eren to like it, or to not do it at all.

"Hey! Stop groping their ass for one second will ya?!" Eren yelled as he cupped his cold and tan hands to his mouth. "Why don't you mind your own business?" The man said as he turned around and glared at him. Oh no.., Eren thought as he face palmed. "Jean.." He grumbled.

"The one and only. Marco, don't listen to him, it's not a crime to do this to someone you love" Jean said as he slightly squeezed his ass. Marcos freckled covered cheeks were bright red in seconds as he smiled shyly. "Yeah.." He mumbled. "Yeah well you're disturbing the peace," Eren said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh? And your boyfriend isn't disturbing the peace either?" Jean said as he pointed over to Levi who had wandered off and tried to organize the store windows props to the left. "He's not my boyfriend! And No, he's not. He's just.....re-orginizing."

"Get your hands off my mannequins!"

"You shut up lady! I'm trying to help you!" Levi yelled as he glared at her through the glass. Eren looked at him and sighed as he looked back at Jean. "Right...yeah yeah whatever." He said as he waved his hand dismissively.

(Levi)

Levi stopped arguing with the lady behind the glass when he felt his nerves perk up. What the hell was that feeling?, he thought as he straightened his back. He narrowed his eyes as he stood still and pretended to look in the window.

He darted his eyes to right quickly and he saw a figure quickly hide behind the wall. Hah. You have to be a professional stalker to get me off guard. Now show your fucking self, he thought as he completely turned in the direction of the wall. He waited for a few minutes himself, and then rolled his eyes.

Then I'll come to you. He started to walk over to the area ever so slightly and then he stopped when he heard the shuffling of feet. He looked over to Eren and the other men, and Jean was wrestling with Eren right in front of his own car.

"Oh spare me." He mumbled as he went over to them and elbowed Jean in the stomach and did the same to Eren.

"Break it up already." He said as he saw Marco put a hand on Jeans back. "Jean! Are you okay?" Marco said as he patted his back. Eren was doubled over as he stopped the gagging and calmed down slightly.

"That wasn't very nice...you should...drive us home at least...please" Marco said as he slightly when from a glare to a nervous stare at Levi.

"Fine. Just hurry up, I'm wasting fucking time." He mumbled as he dragged Eren into the car. Once he started driving Eren couldn't stop arguing with Jean the rest of the way. "Ugh, whatever bastard."

Levi slammed the breaks on the car and glared at the others in the back. "I will stop this fucking car and I will make you both regret I did." He growled and everyone grew quiet after that.

Eren sighed as he opened the door after arriving at Jean's house to let Marco out on his side. "Good, now you can leave." He said. "I'm going to see you at school tommorow anyways. Dumbass." Jean argued as he grabbed Marcos hands. "Let's go Marco, we have some things to do anyways." Jean said. "What? Like sucking each other off?" Eren inappropriately yelled.

"Eren you better not." Jean warned as he clenched his fist, and Marcos ears turned red. "Jean.." Marco mumbled.

"Eren. Don't." Levi said as he motioned for him to get back in the car. Eren ignored him, which kinda pissed Levi off. "Oh look at me, I'm Jean, come on Marco let's go to my bedroom and we'll go from there! How about you take off your shir-"

"You bastard, you wouldn't dare.." Jean yelled.

"Oooh. Oooh! Marrrcoo. Harrrdder!" Eren mocked and he dodged the fist from Jean, laughing at him. Jeans face was red and so was Marcos, hearing what Eren said turned him into a red tomato.

"Calm down Jeannie!" Eren teased as he got hit once in his shoulder but dodged the rest. "I hate you!" Jean yelled as he was started to grin himself, only because he landed a hit.

Levi glared at them both and while Marco opened the door to Jeans house, thanks to Jean giving him the keys, Levi saw Eren heading straight for their door.

Levi got out of the door and pushed Eren out of Jeans way, only for Eren to trip over Jeans mailbox and he grabbed Levis arm to try and stop himself from falling. Levi, who wasn't really prepared, soon fell over as well, his eyes widening.

Levi fell on top of Eren, and Eren being under him as they were in front of Jeans lawn. That's when it happened.

 

~  
Smooch.  
~

 

(Eren)

It was an accident I swear! I didn't mean to kiss him...didn't he kiss me!? I don't know! It just happened! Its not like I liked it, we just tripped over Jeans stupid mail box, and it just happened okay?

When he fell down, he could feel Levis stoned body over his own. He didn't question why he felt nice under it, but whatever.

Levis hands were on his chest, his pale and slender hands were on his shirt and he looked up at him. The force of how they fell down was too much, and their bodies collided and so did their lips.

When their lips collided, the first thing that came to Eren's brain was to kiss back, but he didn't. He didn't want to, yet he wanted to...does that make sense. Of course it doesn't. Levis soft and succulent lips we're on his and it lasted maybe 2-3 seconds, but it felt like eternity. What's the term again? Fireworks? I guess you can put it like that, but...I don't like him of course!!

"Oh my god! OhmygodOhmygod!" Eren repeatedly yelled as he backed off with a red face. Levis face also turning a slight reddish-pink as his dreams were actually coming true. "I....didn't mean it! It was an accident!" He said as he wiped his mouth off repeatedly.

"Well well. Eren gayger. We should...leave you two alone." Jean said and before Eren could argue he pushed Marco inside his house and locked the door from the inside.

"Levi... I.." Eren mumbled as he looked at him and his cheeks seemed to be on fire. The figure who had been following them not too far, yet still observing them both.

(Levi)

Levi's heart sped up as it felt like he was having a heart attack. He was star struck, frozen, and he couldn't believe it finally happen. Actually he planned to just kidnap Eren and kiss him all he wanted, but this is way better than what he had planned.

He couldn't just sit there blushing he shook his head and wiped his mouth violently. "EREN." He yelled as he glared at the other male in front of him. "Don't hurt me!" He said as he formed an 'X' with his arms and tried to protect himself.

"Tch. Whatever let's just go, I haven't even started on my shitty work." He mumbled as he stomped over to his car. Actually, Levi was leaping for joy and he could barely contain himself on the inside.

"Hurry up. I will leave your sorry ass out here, I don't give a shit." He said as he slammed the drivers seat and opened the passenger door. Eren fidgeted and rubbed his arm, "Do I have to sit in the front...I mean the back is open now." He said as he got an alarming glare from Levi.

"Get your ass in the passenger seat already." Levi complained as he clicked his tongue and tapped his foot impatiently. Eren sighed as he got in the front and closed the door, and then off they went.

Levi drove Eren to his house(Eren's), and not his own. He glared at him as Eren smiled slightly and laughed nervously. "Aha. Thanks Levi for the drop off, can't wait to see you tommorow!" Eren said in a rush as he turned to his door.

Levi pushed the button on the side of his door and locked all of the doors. Eren stopped as he looked at him slightly, "oh god are we really doing this.." He mumbled as he looked at Levi's cold, gray, and piercing gaze.

"Listen Eren. I'm a person who doesn't give any fucks about any type of shit. I don't care if you tell the whole school that we kissed. But..." Levi trailed off as he leaned closer and wrapped Eren's seatbelt around the seat and his body.

Eren struggled slightly but gulped as Levi got closer. "You word shit horribly. So if I hear, even one thing that is untrue about what happened, I will come back. I will bring materials. I will force my way inside your house, and I will make you regret it. Get your facts right." He said as he glared at him.

Eren smiled as he nodded quickly and unwrapped himself as Levi unlocked he door. "Now have a nice day." He said as he rolled his eyes at the word nice. No one ever has a nice day, no ones day is perfect. Levi watched Eren go inside his home and he clenched onto the steering wheel.

He drove off to his home where he could hardly contain himself. What a day, You had tea, sand whiches, Eren's ass on your lap, A kiss, more tea, a kiss, and did I mention a kiss? Hell. Yes.

He parked outside of his home and he closed the door behind him as he exited out of his car. He slammed the door pretty hardly, just enough to grab attention. "You can come out. Or I will come to you. You're horrible at stalking" Levi said as he crossed his arms and shut his eyes.

That's when a shorter person came from around the corner and looked at him with a slight glare. "How did you know I was there?" She said as she looked at him interestingly. "Oh, that's laughable. How did I know? What the hell, you're an elephant in the room." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"If Eren actually observed his surroundings then maybe he would've noticed." He mumbled as he went up to this woman. He ginger hair and black dyed ends at the tips were flashy, and so were her obvious piercings.

"What do you want. Make it quick, don't waste my fucking time." He said a she glared at her. "I have a job to do with this kid, and you're in my way." She plainly stated as she pointed to Eren's home.

"I don't care what kind of business you have with him. Don't go near him, Don't hurt him, and Don't test me." Levi said as he poked her hardly in the middle of her chest to make a valid point.

She stood there blinking at him as she watched him clench his fist. "If you so much as touch him..." He mumbled as he glared into her soul. "I'll kill you." He said as he narrowed his eyes dangerously in a blood curdling warning.

Angie looked at his eyes asmnd she saw a reflection of a monster. A monster who's cage has been unlocked, and the key is no where to be found. She sweat dropped as she took a step back and hesitantly stopped to look at him. Levi was dangerous alright, she wanted to get into their gang so badly, but she wasn't going to let this one man stop her.

(Eren)

Oh god...why did I have to kiss him. Okay. I won't post anything on Instagram, twitter, Facebook. Nothing about it at all. "Oh my gosh...what do I do...and why do I feel really weird around him now." He mumbled as he scratched his head. The kiss soon again flashed in his head and he sighed as he facepalmed with a slight smile.

Maybe I should go talk to him tommorow..he thought.

His phone rang and this startled the living daylights out of him. He fumbled with it a little, until he answered.

Eren: Hello?

Armin: Eren? Is that you?

Eren: Yes...of course. This is my phone after all.

Armin: Eren, did you really do it?

Eren: Uhmmm.. What is?

Armin: Jean forwarded a message to me saying you kissed Levi, the new student at our university.

Eren: ...........

Armin: Eren? (Dial tones rings after Eren hangs up) Hmm...

Eren hung up the phone after hearing that and growled. Stupid Jean just had to run his stupid horse mouth. If he tells anyone else and it turns out to not be true, then I'm dead.

Thats when he heard the sound of breaking glass and something knocked over in the kitchen. His heart sped up and his eyes widened in adrenaline. Holy shit, I'm being robbed. What do I do.., he thought as he looked around.

He rolled his eyes and half-chuckled. Duh. Defend yourself. He thought as he went to his closet and moved the stuffed animals and board games out of the way. He grabbed a handle that opened a small hole, and there sat a gun.

"'Erennn you'll never need it!'" Eren mocked as he held the heavy object in his hand. "Woah...its like...I'm holding someone life in my hands.." He mumbled as it gave him chills and he sighed.

He went down the stairs ever so slightly, and good enough it was a intruder. He heard them curse when dropping a second item. Then he heard....a broom? Sweeping? Whatever. Eren held the gun up and he jumped out from behind the wall. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP OR ILL SHOOT, I SWEAR!" He yelled as his hands were trembling and he opened his eyes slightly.

He saw Levi with a broom and the stove on, and he was sweeping up glasses he had broken. "What the- Levi?!" He said as he put the gun down. "How did you get i-"

"The window." He said as if he wasn't phased at Eren pointing a gun at him earlier. "What the hell Levi! I could've killed you! What are you even doing here?!" Eren said as he ran a hand through his hair stressfully.

"That gun wasn't loaded. And I could've dodged it anyway, I came to make you dinner," He mumbled the last sentence as he kept sweeping. Eren's eyes widened, "wait what?! You can dodge a bullet? Can you teach-"

"No." He said as he brought the broken glass to the trash. Eren sighed as he nodded and then rubbed his shoulder. "Look. Levi...about that kiss.." He mumbled as he looked at Levi.

For the first time Levi stopped cleaning and he listened to him. "What about it?" He said as he raised an eyebrow. "Well...um...is it bad that I sort of liked it?" He mumbled as he looked at Levi. Levi dropped the broom and went over to him walking slightly fast.

"Wait wait. Don't punch or kick me! I mean!" Eren said as he backed up against the wall and Levi was so short compared to him. Sure, size matters but strength out rules that. Levi grabbed his collar and yanked him down to his level and Eren flinched. That's when Levi captured his lips again and Eren's eyes widened.

This time Eren instinctively kissed him back, his lips parting against Levi's softly and his eyes closed softly after a little bit. Eren slightly tried to put his hands on Levi's waist, but Levi grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall as he stopped kissing him.

(Levi)

Eren grunted quietly as his breath quickened and he looked at Levi in the corner of his eyes. Levi turned Eren's neck and planned to bite it there on the side and create a mark, to let everyone know he was his now. Eren bit his bottom lips and Levi saw them turn red as hell.

That's right. You're mine, and no one else can have you, Levi thought as he went for his neck and then he looked towards Eren's front window by his door. He saw a figure run past with a blur and then his somewhere outside. "Son of a cockblocker." He growled.

"W-what?" Eren said as his face was flushed and he looked at him in confusion. He must be wondering if what was about to happen would go further. It would have. Probably.

I need to go take care of this. Levi thought as he let go of Eren. "I made your dinner. I need to go take care of something. Its important. You can wait." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Don't just stand there you stupid fuck, eat, or I'll make you eat." He said as he watched Eren touch his lips, still star struck. Eren quickly when to the stove.

Levi went out of his door and turned around the corner in an alley. "I know you're here." he said as he looked around. He didn't see anyone in sight as he looked around.

"Stupid cockblocking bitch." He mumbled as he looked around the garbage cans. That's when a figure behind him raised a knife and tried to stab him in the back.

He glared at the figure as he held up his arm and stopped it before it collided with his back. His cheek had a cut on it as he pushed her away and he felt blood dripping down his cheek. She cut me. He thought as he clenched his fist as he glared into her soul.

"You're going to regret that." He said as he spun an axe he found in the dumpster. "Hah. You think an axe is going to scare me?" She said as she held up her knife skillfully.

Normally Levi would have easy kills, but this woman seemed to have skills as well. He glared at her as he raised the axe and started to run in her direction.

"Bring it freak!" She yelled as she blocked his attack from his running position. "Tch. Freak? Youre the one with piercings all over her and not to mention your tongue. Gross." He said as he deflected her attack from the side.

To be exact this was all happening in less than seconds, it would be impossible to keep up.

After a few more minutes of not landing a hit and trying to catch each other off gaurd, Levi eventually used the axe to hit her foot.

She screamed and 2 figure behind them watched with wide eyes. Levi smiled widely as his pupils dilated and he held the axe. She fell to the ground and held up her dirty hand to try and protect herself.

He stopped in his tracks when he had another flash back, a ginger girl with green eyes holding her hand and looking at him in the same manner, trying to protect herself.

When he had the flashback he stopped smiling and he couldn't focus, and that's when Angie kicked him in the mouth and sent him flying.

She spat at him, and hobbled over to him with a bigger knife she found by the garbage can. This place has really..dangerous...garbage.

"You know. I think I'll kill your friend before I kill you. That way. You can watch him scream in horror when I cut out his organs and cut off his head. When the police examine his body, they'll throw up because they won't even recognise him. Before I do it I'll give him a French kiss and stab him in the chest." she said as she spat Levi once more and clenched the knife.

Levis trigger was hurting Eren, and he had warned her once before. He got up as he no longer has the flashback form before and his eyes flashed in hatred.

He raised the axe and he swung it horizontally. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. His hair swaying evey so slowly and her body making contact with the axe. The slice of flesh sounded like cutting a pig open, and when he made connection with bone, he pushed harder and cut through her spine.

"Eh?" She said as she couldn't seem to walk any more. Her body was cut in half as her organs spilled out and the puddle of blood soon turned into a pool of it. He heart soon stopped as her pupils went into a very dull color.

Levis upper body was covered in blood as he found a sort of amusement from this sort of thing. Its been a while since he really killed someone, you know, ever since Keith and that officer, he wanted to lay low. Maybe he needed to kill someone who was in his way to get his blood pumping.

He shook the axe once and the blood splattered on the wall, and that's when he saw it, Two people watching from outside the alley and his hand over his girlfriends waist as he held her. "F-Franz.." She mumbled as she held onto him. "Run Hannah! Run!" He yelled as he dragged her along and started running away with her.

Levi looked at the couple run away as he smirked slightly. "Sure. we'll play cat and mouse" Levi said as he held the axe ever so slightly and went around the other way.

I'll be the cat.

(A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter, I don't know if it was kind of short, possibly? Well big things are coming. And now onto the Halloween special. Which will be slightly shorter. Arigato!~♥)

(A/N: Also!! Franz, and Hannah, if you don't remember, they were the couple in Attack On Titan where Hannah kept using Cpr on Franz. Trying to save him, but he was bitten in half. He died protecting her. Just in case you didn't know.)

Halloween Special Ereri  
×My Pet×  
(All of this is just a simple story, this is not related to Notification)

Eren creeped up behind Levi as he put his hands behind his waist. "Boo!" He said with a smile and kissed Levi's cheek. "Ha. Ha. Very funny." Levi said as he held Eren's arm and looked up at him. "Who's ready for Halloween!!" He said as he showed off his costume.

He had a wig on, as he was wearing some sort of kiddish attire. There was a whole bunch of Green and red ro be seen on his costume. The wig was Black and green on the ends. He was even carrying a fishing pole. "You have to be kidding me." Levi said as he looked at him.

"Youre.."  
"Gon? Yes!" He said as he laughed and smiled softly. "And guess what costume I picked you out!" Eren said as he held up the bag. "Levi. I thought we were going as Gon and Killua" Eren said as he glared at him and crossed his arms. "Come on, it'll be nice if we do this." Levi said as he smirked slightly.

"......Fine. What is it." He said.

"It's a fucking dog costume. Now here put it on!" Levi said as he waved it slightly. "A dog?! Levi that's lame" Eren whined but he complied and put on the silly dog costume. He sat down really huffy and sighed. "Woof." He said and Levi smirked. "See isn't this better. I'm your owner and you're my dog. Act like it. We can switch later." He said as he crossed his arms.

Eren was quite frankly forward to having it switch and he sighed. "But I can't go trick or treating like this." He said as he frowned. "Trick or treating I got all the kind of candy you like from the store." He said as he crossed his arms. "Its not the same." Eren said as he pouted.

"What does a dog say?"

"Wolf?" Eren said.

"There we go." Levi said as he ruffled Eren's hair. Eren frowned as this was going to be the most boring Halloween ever. He grabbed Levis pants and pulled them down at his ankles. "Oops. I mean woof." He said and Levis cheeks turned red. "Eren. Run." He said as he grabbed a newspaper and rolled it up.

Eren ran away and up the stairs as he tripped inside their room and under the bed. His feet were sticking out when Levi saw him going under and Levi grabbed his legs, pulling him out. He growled as he started hitting Eren with the newspaper, calling him a bad dog. Eren pushed him off and scrambled on the bed where Levi straddled him.

They both panted and then Levi just looked at him. "Tch. This was a bad idea." He said. "Why?" Eren said as he crossed his arms and looked at Levi. "You can't kiss a dog." Levi stated as he refrained from kissing him.

Eren blinked and then he turned over and straddled Levi. "Well then I guess I'll have to act like am affectionate dog now." He said as he smiled and licked Levi's cheek. "Eren!" He yelled as he felt Erens tongue lick his nose and cheeks and ear. Then it got more and more affectionate, Eren biting his neck and smiling as he did so. Eren soon took off his dog ears and tail, and smirked.

"I'm not a dog anymore. I'm a simple human being. So let's get started." Eren said as he heard the doorbell ring, must be trick or treaters. Well, they'll have to wait. Eren smiled as he looked down at Levi put his lips on Levis, holding his waist ever so slightly and putting his hands under Levi's shirt. Things escalated quite quickly.

(A/N: Time skip, sorry, I swear I'll make a Smut.... one day.)

He sighed as he growled and looked over to Eren who was completely undressed under the covers. Eren looked over at him and smiled. "You can say that I licked like a dog~" Eren teased and got a hit on the chest. "Ow." He said as he frowned at Levi. "You think those people at the door still want candy?" Eren asked.

".......no." Levi said as he closed his eyes. Eren's hand tracked under the covers and near Levi, a few seconds later Levi jumped slightly and his cheeks reddened. "Eren! Inappropriate." He said as he glared.

"We just fucked, nothings inappropriate anymore." He said as smiled. "Round 2?" He said.

"Whatever." Levi said.

"Okay now you be the dog ♥"

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter, I don't know if it was kind of short, possibly? Well big things are coming. And now onto the Halloween special. Which will be slightly shorter. Arigato!~♥)
> 
> (A/N: Also!! Franz, and Hannah, if you don't remember, they were the couple in Attack On Titan where Hannah kept using Cpr on Franz. Trying to save him, but he was bitten in half. He died protecting her. Just in case you didn't know.)


	7. Boyfriend

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or the characters.  
•  
"Boyfriend"  
•

Eren

May 18th, 2016  
Wednesday

Yesterday? Oh. Don't worry about yesterday..yeah. Hah. You see. That was a misunderstanding. You see we didn't kiss. He just punched me. With his mouth.

Against mine.

.....

Shit.

I can't believe he did that, I mean its not like I didn't like it. I did....a lot.

Eren what are you doing and what are you saying?!

He walked into the university as he was soon held by a warm embrace. "Levi?" He said as he he looked at the persons black hair, but his blood soon ran cold. "Levi? Who's Levi?" Mikasa said as she looked at him in confusion.

"Oh...ah. Nobody." Eren said as he could feel the dangerous aura creeping from Mikasa. "Eren...if this Levi person hurts you.." She mumbled as she held onto her scarf.

"No no! He's not hurting me, come on Mikasa." Eren said as he looked at her.   
"Don't let him take advantage of you either." She pressed on as she came closer to Eren as he smiled nervously.   
"Mikasa.." He said as he looked at her.

"Eren." A short male said as he came through the doors and came over to him.

"Levi?" Eren said as he was a bit surprised at how early Levi came to college, usually he would've give a fuck if he was 4 hours late. "Levi." Mikasa said as she took a mental picture of his face and attire. She didn't want to seem mean. She only wants Eren to be safe.

"I'm Mikasa." She said as she extended her hand, which was ignored.

"Hm." Levi said as he looked at her and then at Eren. "Let's go." He said as he grabbed Eren's hand. Eren's face turned pink in the cheeks as he was being pulled away. "Go where?" Eren said as he was stopped by Mikasa who grabbed his shoulder. "Wait." She said.

Levi

Damn fucking cock blockers.

"What." Levi said quite impatiently as he looked at Mikasa. Her face twisted with confusion as she tightly held onto his shoulder and looked at Levis hands. "Why are your hands red?" She questioned as she looked at his hands.

"Why are you even looking at my hands." Levi said as he seemed a little pissed off at this.

"Hey..why don't we just go.." Eren mumbled as he was ready to leave this potential glare contest.

"Your hands are slightly dry red and you have scratches and bruises on your arms." She said as she looked tempted to look Levi directly in his eyes. Levi narrowed his eyes at her as he tugged Eren along.

"Mikasa...that's not nice. What if he....self-harms." Eren mumbled as he looked at Mikasa with a slight glare. "Tch. Both of you shut the hell up. Its dried ketchup. The bottle of ketchup in my home burst open and it got over my arms and hands. Happy now." He said as he grabbed Eren with more force and pulled him away.

"Come on. We need to leave." He told Eren as he kept walking. "You mean go to class right?" Eren said as he kept walking with Levi. Levi rolled his eyes.

"No I meant let's go to candy land, of course we're going to class you idiot." He said as he gave Eren's side a slight punch and Eren chuckled slightly at that. "Wait. I have to use the bathroom." Eren said as he released his arms from Levis hand.

"Fine. I'm going in too." Levi said as he walked in the restroom with him. "Oh you don't have to." Eren said as he went inside and kicked open a bathroom stall. The sight found inside was horrifying at least to Eren.

Jean had Marco against the wall and apparently was swallowing him whole. I mean damn. I know I kissed Eren but I didn't try to swallow him, Levi thought as he rolled his eyes.

Marco looked over to the now open stall door and his face turned red, exposing his freckles even more as he waved his hand at them. "Ah- No Wait!" Marco said with red cheeks and red ears.

"Eren. Go find somewhere else to make out with your boyfriend. This one is taken." Jean said as he crossed his arms.

"Careful Jean, don't swallow Marco whole." Eren said as he crossed his arms. Jean rolled his eyes as he poked Eren's chest fiercely. "Oh. I'm sure you're an expert on kissing since you kissed Levi." Jean commented as he made Eren go red in the cheeks.

"Whatever horse face. I won't interfere with mating season." Eren said as he was suddenly yanked away by Levi. "We're leaving you twit. You and your pointless arguments." He said as he dragged him out of the bathroom. "That's right! You and your boyfriend there go somewhere else." Jean yelled.

"So annoying." Levi murmured as he was stopped by Eren who stopped walking. "What?" Levi said as he stopped to see why Eren was acting this way.

"Well. That's not ketchup." Eren said as he looked at him hardly.

"How can you tell me this isn't ketchup. You weren't even there you idiot." Levi said as he crossed his arms and looked at him. "Levi." Eren said as he put his foot down, he wanted the truth. Levi saw this in his eyes, Eren's eyes ever so glinting with curiosity. He could tell him, but there are so many variables in his way.

That blonde kid. The red scarf girl. Horsey and his cowboy. Not to mention that creepy Hangi girl and her potential lover Erwin is in the way. Too many things could happen of he kidnapped Eren. Well not kidnapping. Just.

...

Taking.

"You want to know the truth?" Levi said as he looked at Eren seriously. Eren nodded as he looked eager to know.

More like you're eager to get in his pants, Levi shook his head.

What.

What, He thought as he groaned and held the side of his head. "Okay. I'm going to tell you the truth. I'm secretly a murderer who kills people in my way." He said and silence hung in the air.

Eren started laughing like the cute dork he was and leaned on the lockers. "That's funny Levi, but come on you gotta tell me the truth." Eren said as he smirked down at him. Levi stayed silent as he sighed and pushed Eren against the lockers. "Wait- what's going on here." Eren said as he looked down at him.

His lips soon captured by Levis as he relived the moment in the kitchen of his own house and his beautiful eyes looking down at Levis gray ones. Levi bit down on his lip harshly and Eren pushed him softly off of him and winced in pain. "Ow! You bit me!" He said as he held his lip.

"No. I marked you. Now everyone knows to back off." Levi said as he picked up his bag he put on the floor.

"Ow! I have to go put ointment on this.." He mumbled as he was heading to the nurses office. "If you get your lip healed I'll bite your neck." Levi slightly yelled down the hallways and this made Eren stop. 

Eren came back stomping over to his next classroom and stomped past an accomplished Levi. "Still want to know why my hands are red?" Levi asked.

"No. Forget it. Leave me alone." Eren mumbled as he was slightly angry at the man for doing this without consent. "Hm. I'll take that." Levi said as he walked with him.

"I need to thoroughly wash my hands." Levi said as he looked at them and went into the bathroom near their classroom. Eren, who didn't respond, went in the classroom, not bothering to wait for him.

Levi went into the bathroom once more to clean his hands with soap and water, under the nails and in every nook and cranny in his hands. Flashbacks coming back as he continued to wash them.  
\-- -- --

*don't hurt me!*

*Franz wake up!*

*I'll protect you!*

*blood-curdling screams*  
\-- -- --  
The sentences of what they said came flooding into his mind. He didn't want to kill them. They had seen what he had done, and he couldn't let any witnesses escape. He couldn't.

It was their fault for being nosy. Not his. Right? Another flashback coming back as he held his head and splashed water on his face to calm himself down. It wasn't working.  
\-- -- --  
Franz held onto Hannah's arm as he ran with her to try and find a public area. "Franz I'm scared!" She yelled as she turned the corner with him.

"Don't worry Hannah we're going to be fine! He won't hurt us. As long as we're somewhere public." Franz said as he ran and jumped over a hole in the sidewalk.

Hannah tripped over it, and a crack could be heard and Franz quickly turned around. She held her ankle as she hyperventilated. "Franz I think its broken!" She yelled as she tried to get up.

That's when it happened, and Levi took a broken baseball bat he found in the trash and used it to hit her in the head and drag her to the alley. The streets being empty, since there was a block party somewhere on the other block. No cars could come through.

"Hannah!" He yelled as he curled his fists and ran over to Levi, he tried to punch him and instead got an elbow to the face. Franz's nose began to bleed and before he could blink the bat swung against the side of his head.  
***  
***  
"Franz..Wake up!" Hannah said as she shook his body. "No....no.." She cried as she wiped her tears and checked the pulse on his neck.

She started performing Cpr on him as he didn't respond. The bat hit Franz in his temple, it his skull hardly, he's no longer alive. She didn't believe it.

"Whoops. I killed him on accident. I just wanted to give him a concussion. Maybe he would've forgotten what he saw." Levi said as he looked at the bloody bat in his hand. He reached for Hannah's leg and she kicked at him.

"Get away from me! You're a monster! Don't hurt me!" She yelled as she kept trying to revive Franz. "Tch. I can't let anyone see what I did and live to tell about it." He told her as he dragged her by her feet and she started crying as she reached for Franz's body.

She grabbed the bat and hit Levis hands and arms with it, causing splinters and bruises. He growled as he looked at her. "Stop!" He said as he tried to drag her away. "Let go of me!" she yelled as she tried to draw attention to them. The noise grew louder as he couldn't let them get caught.

Levi kicked the bat away and he held her head tightly, and the quickly snapped it to the left, breaking it quickly so that she didn't experience pain. Why didn't he kill them slowly and painfully? Maybe because he didn't hate them. He doesn't know.

He dragged her body back to Franz's and laid them next to each other. He out his hand over hers and he stood up straight. He looked at his own hands and nails, bloody and bruised. He sighed and hid them in the garbage can and with that he fled away.   
\-- -- --  
"....vi.." The voice called out to him as he came back from his flashback. "Le.....I...Levi....Levi!" Eren yelled in his ear as he splashed more water on him. "What-what...what." He said as he was back into reality.

"You've been in here for 15 minutes are you alright?" Eren said as he came back and looked at him. "I'm fine you idiot." He said as he looked at him with a slight glare and he exited the bathroom.

Eren

That was weird, but no matter. It'll all be fine in the end. Eren walked down the hallways and towards lunch where he saw Levi talking to some other girl, a girl with ginger hair and glasses. He felt a pang of jealously, something he thought he wouldn't feel. Oh but he felt it alright.

Go kick her ass.

No, That's not what I'm going to do, I'm just going to kindly walk to lunch with Levi and-

Go tell her. That's your man, Eren childishly thought and went over to them slightly.

"And then Oluo said, Well Petra if you stop being a brat maybe I'll come over and help you study. Can you believe that? He was trying to sound like you" she said as she crossed her arms.

"I don't sound like that." Levi said as he rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets. "Yes you do...you have this little, thing you do with your voice and it goes deeper when you clear it..." She said with a smile.

"Oh?" He said and raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Please tell us more." Eren said as he came up from behind Levi and looked at Petra. "Oh hi Eren. I didn't know you had the same lunch time as me." Petra said.

"Oh yeah I didn't either. Hey Leif you hungry?" Eren said as he casually put his hands around Levi's waist. Levi raised an eyebrow as he raised his head up at Eren. "What's with the sudden display of affection." Levi murmured at him as he crossed his arms. He got no answer as Eren continued.

"In fact me and Levi are getting ready to go to the the Mexican grill."

"I never agreed to tha-"

"And we don't want to waste anytime so, sorry for interrupting you Petra." Eren said with a smile and he put a had behind his head. "Ready to go Levi?" He said.

"No." He said and surprisingly Eren grabbed his ass firmly. Levi's cheeks dared to turn red and he clenched his fists as he elbowed Erens stomach very hardly after glaring daggers at him. "Now I'm ready. Bye Petra." He said as he walked off with his arms still crossed.

Eren puffed out his cheeks as he doubled over and smiled up at Petra. "He can be....violent." He said as he put a thumbs up and smiled before following after him. Petra smiled slightly before waving at him and watching them leave.

"Hey. You're not angryyy~ are you?" Eren teased as he bent down slightly to be within ear level with Levi. "You're a dead-man." He said as he glared at Eren in the corner of his eye.

"Am I? Am I really a dead man?" Eren said as he stopped walking once they were near the restaurant. "What are you going on about you-" Levi said as he turned around and then stopped talking when he saw Eren's ears redden. Eren cleared his throat and looked at Levi.

"Well. I think..we should go out some time." Eren said.

".....a date?" Levi said as he looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I know Its not the most romantic way to ask, but-yeah...kinda. So.." Levi shut him up by stepping on his foot and leaned closer. "Saturday, May 21st. The park. 4PM. I'm bringing the food. Don't be late." He said and he flicked Eren's nose and backed off.

Holy shit. Did that just happen?, He thought as he held his nose and looked down at Levi. "Well? Are you going to move or what?" Levi said as he pointed to the restaurant.

Eren shook his head as he was back to his usual self. He smiled as he walked with him and a little ahead of Levi as he said, "You have such a peach shaped ass." Eren teased as he stuck out his tongue. He soon felt a rock hit the back of his head.

"Ow!" He said as he turned around and faced an embarrassed and furious Levi who was pink in the cheeks and had rocks in his hands to throw with. "Ah wait! Stop!" Eren yelled as he soon felt the rocks collide with him and he started running to the restaurant.

Location: N/A  
May 18th, 7:45 PM

"Dammit!" He yelled as his fist collided with the desk. The bobby head bounced back and forth from the sudden thud on the desk. He sighed as he laid back in his chair. "Angie failed us." He said as he out his feet on the desk.

"So what do we do now?" His friend said as he sat back down in his favorite seat the purple bean bag chair. "Y-Yeah...maybe we should j-just give it a rest." His other male friend said as he leaned back in a chair in the room.

"Its just Instagram man." One of the members said as he was drinking through a juice box. That's when a pencil flew straight through the juice box and it made a hole through it.

The juice spilling out of it and he tried to cover it up to stop from making it spill anymore. "You know. Maybe you're right." He said at the desk.

He twirled a pencil in his hand swiftly and smirked. "I'm still he best at Archery. I could shoot an arrow straight through him." He said as he sighed.

"Too bad there's the whole, if you-kill-someone-you-go-to-jail thing." He said and sat up straight.

"W-why don't you just go to his college and try to s-steal his popularity..." One of them said and he looked at him warily. "Ah! What a great idea." He said as he smirked and looked at him.

"Boys. We're going to Kyojin university." He said with a smile and looked at the 3 of them.

That's when the door was opened swiftly and a familiar woman walked in with a plate of cookies and sandwiches.

"Reiner-kun! I've been calling you for the longest. I've made your friends and you some lunch!" She said as she frowned at him.

"Mom! I told you not to barge innnn! knock next time!.... And thank you." He said as he went up to her and took the plate of food. She eyed him down and then smiled at his friends.

"Hello Bertholdt dear! And Blake. And Kyo!" She said as she waved at them and then went back downstairs.

Reiner groaned as he closed the door and then put the food on the table. "Okay whatever. As I was saying. Nice job with the plan Bertholdt you're a genius." He said and smirked at the other male would was pushing his fingers together nervously and had red cheeks.

"Monday. We join Kyojin University." He said as he took a bite out of a cookie fiercely.

Hanji

"You know what I don't understand?" She said as she walked with Erwin to their apartment. "What?" Erwin said as he kept walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Levi doesn't like to get dirty...but today I saw that his hands were dry red." she said as she pondered on about it. "Almost like blood.." She mumbled as she held her chin.

"You and your assumptions are going to get you killed one day." Erwin said with a soft chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Come on I got us ice cream and put it in the freezer" he said and Hanji smiled widely as she ran to the apartment building.

Maybe I'm just overreacting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This came out later than usual due to school problems and just aggravating issues. Although here you go and I hope you liked chapter 7! Arigato~!! <3)


	8. What's Wrong?

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of its really amazing characters

°  
"What's wrong?"  
°  
Saturday, May 21st

(Reiner)

You know, I don't really know why that guy is so famous.

What's his deal? Its not just Instagram, but the things he posts on there have gotten him on talk shows, and news media! I have more followers than him and I post way more frequently.

So why?

Reiner contemplated his thoughts as he looked at his Instagram page once more and crosses his arms.

"Um..R-Reiner.." Bertholdt said as he held his arm and looked to the side.

"Yes?"

"I don't...I..I don't- think that this is a good idea.." Bertholdt said as he looked to the side and averted his gaze from Reiners. Reiner stood up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.   
"It'll be fine. Besides, your major is in that college so I'm sure you'll enjoy it there anyways." He said as he went back to his desk and back to planning.   
Bertholdt only sighed as he left the room. 'Sometimes I worry for Reiner', he thought.

(Levi)

'The hell?, why did I agree to go on a date with this idiot. I'm busy as it is.'  
Levi sighed as he stretched fully and got up to take a shower. He stepped in the shower after taking off his clothes and gently tossing them in the laundry basket. He gently caressed his silk and smooth black hair as it was being washed under the water.

•You know, you can't keep this secret forever•, he heard a familiar voice talk in his head and he rubbed his head, hoping it would go away. 'What?'

•I said...you can't keep this secret forever•

'No, go away and get out of my head, I don't need you here. Ever.'

•Sure you don't•

Levi decided not to answer, he just kept showering, hoping the sound of the water hitting the tiles would drown out the crazy voice he was hearing.

He moisturized his soft and slightly pale skin with some lotion he got from the store.

He opened his closet as he looked at the various amount of clothes. Something casual, this is outside..  
Levi tossed the clothes to the side as he picked out a black T-shirt and clean, neat, pants.

He held the clothes out in front of him and scowled. "Needs to be ironed". He said to himself as he put the clothes on the ironing board and started ironing quickly.

•So when are we kidnapping him?•

'Nobody's kidnapping anyone.'

•Uh, are you kidding me? You stalked him on Instagram for months, went to his college, and you've had plenty of chances.•

'That'll cause too much commotion. It'll bring too much attenti-why am I even talking to you.'

•You should just let me take over, you've let me take over before.•

'Which I regret, that will never happen again. I can't risk-'

•The iron, genius•

Levi halted as he saw the iron was in one spot of the shirt and quickly moved it before it could make a mark on it. He exhaled deeply as he held his head and furrowed his eyebrows. 'He's back..why is he back?', Levi thought.

He put on his shirt and other clothes he had just ironed and heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming." He said as he slowly put on his socks and heard it ring another time. Then another.

"Ungrateful swine..I SAID I'M COMING", Levi walked downstairs and crossed his arms. He opened the door to see a man with a bag over his shoulder and many papers inside. "Mail, and weekly newspaper." He said.

"Are you a mailman? We still have those?" Levi said irritably and took the mail and newspaper before shutting the door in his face.

"I thought they got rid of the mailman, just as they did the milk man." He mumbled to himself and threw the mail on the table.

He went to the coffee machine and looked at the newspaper. He read the headlines until he came across one, that he read very thoroughly.

'Couple found dead in the alley, murder is still on the loose. Reporter Kathy Marbles reports that the male, Franz, died with a head injury, and Hannah, died similarly with a crack of the neck. It was thought this was a suicide from jumping from afar and high together, but after meeting with their families, neither said they saw suicidal actions from Franz or Hannah. It was concluded that a murderer is on the loose. More information on our website'.

He read the article in his head as he sipped his coffee and sighed as he leaned against the counter. "Tch. I knew I should've dragged the bodies here and gotten rid of them."

He glared at the newspaper as he put it on the table and sat down. He crossed his legs as he closed his eyes with his hands behind his back. "Let's just hope this 'date' turns out to be relaxing." He said to himself.

(Eren)

I'm already ready!, I can't wait to meet Levi at the park later, I mean...you know...because its a..you know!

He smiled to himself as he got up and ran to the door, he then checked his Instagram. Lately I've been getting some bad comments and stuff from this guy who follows me.

If he doesn't like me as much as he says, then why doesn't he just unfollow me?

Eren shrugged and put his phone in his pocket, grabbed a blanket, and walked out the door. He walked all the way to the park, and with each step his excitement rose as well as his nervousness.

'Calm down Eren, he's another human being like you, you don't have to be nervous..', he tried to calm himself as he exhaled softly.

He ran to the park and he looked around to find an isolated spot under some shade. He smiled softly as he went over to that spot and sat down.

'Oh right! The blanket, I kind of figured Levi had a thing for dirt...so..', he thought as he stood up and unraveled the blanket. He laid it down softly as he sat on top of it.

'Now all I have to do, is wait'

(Levi)

'Fuck. How early am I supposed to arrive? I know not to be late, but would arriving too early be creepy?', Levi thought.

•Well you're already a murderer. So...•

'Why are you still here? Why are you still in my head?!', Levi thought angrily. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He yelled as he held the dresser in his home next to the door. He panted heavily as he held the side of his head and swallowed thickly.

The pain was equivalent to beating on a persons head, like a drum, with two hammers. He had felt this same pain before, but it was even worse. He couldn't leave Eren out there alone, hell no. Levi fucking dreamed of this moment.

'I won't let a damn headache ruin this fucking evening', he thought as he grabbed his phone and walked out the door.

But is it really a headache?

Levi kept walking towards the park and he kept his head straight and his eyes fixed on the space in front of him as he walked. He didn't want to deal with anyone, except for Eren today. 'Eren is the world right now, nothing matters more than Eren. Nothing.', he thought.

He kept his hands in his pockets as he kept walking. Suddenly he found female hands grab his arm and he turned his head in annoyance.

"Please Sir, can you help my daughter please-" A woman, who seemed to almost be having a heart attack, stood there as she held his arm. Levi stared coldly at her and then put on his 'I'm a regular person face'. "What?" He asked.

Her grey strands stood out of her slightly dull red hair. Dull meaning, it doesn't look as red as it should be. It showed symptoms of stress and sickness.

"Look Lady. I'm going to be late for something so-"

"W-We're very poor. And I was so hungry at home, and my husband managed to make 3 dollars today, I was going to get a little food, but my daughter..." She started to cry. She wiped her eyes quickly and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"She went into the store and stole a bunch of food. She tried to run away with it and she was caught, by the two workers who work there. I ran over to them and- and they were s-stomping on her and one even threatened to kill her..please help-" she pleaded as her grip on him became desperate and weak.

"Onegaishimasu! Tasukete..." She cried as she soon felt his arm leave her touch. He started walking in the direction of where she ran.

There he saw two men, still stomping on the woman, like she had told him. One man put his foot on her face, wiping the dirt on her cheek. "Filth. Don't ever try to steal from this store again." The man said as he pulled her, now even more dirty, red hair and let it go with force.

"If you try this again we'll kill you." one of them said as he took the food that spilled from her arms. She looked up at Levi who stood right where he was. He looked down at her and a certain female flashed in his head again, his eyes turning cold and dark in an instant.

Something about hurting redheads in front of him just makes him go insane. "Hey. What are you fucking assholes doing?" He said as he came closer.

"Huh? What's it to you? She stole from out store so she deserves it" he said as he looked at him.

Levi glared at him coldly as he continued to walk towards him, and finally he chuckled softly. "You caught me at a bad time." He said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"What'd you just say? I'll teach you some respect!" He said as he swung his fist at him, and Levi easily dodged it.

"You're going to have to do better than that." He said as he looked at him. The other male looked at him with angry eyes and kept kicking and punching at him, and Levi kept dodging.

The man kicked his foot in the air and Levi kicked the leg that was on the ground, and the man soon fell on the ground, flat on his stomach.

Levi put his foot on the mans back and took his arm before slowly bending it back. The man started screaming in pain as he felt his bones being bent the wrong way.

"Stop! Or else- I'll kill her!" The other man said as he took out a pocket knife, held the woman by her red hair and held the knife to her neck closely.

"Can you really kill someone?" Levi asked as he didn't look at the man.

"Wh-what?" He said as he looked at him hardly.

"I said.." He paused as he turned around to face him. "Can you really kill someone." He said as he looked at him with a deep glare. His eyes glaring right into the others eyes as he moved forward.

"Stop!! I'll really do it! I'll kill her!" He yelled as his hands shook slightly and he pressed the knife against her skin. She winced as she felt blood trickle down her neck.

"Do it then". Levi said as he walked closer and saw the man shaking. Finally he got close enough to look at both the girls face and the mans terrified face.

"What's with you?!" He yelled as he still held the knife.

"I've killed people. I've killed many people. It gives me a rush when I see their once full of life eyes, turn glassy when I kill them. I love when they scream, thinking that someone will hear and save them. When I shoot them, I like to watch the blood travel from inside their bodies to out." He said and the girl shut her eyes.

He wrapped his hand around the mans and roughly pulled the knife from him.

The man, now paralyzed in fear, took his hand away from the girl, and thus she ran away from him. The mother of the child, ran towards her and looked at him.

"Hey." Levi said as he looked back at them and said, "take the food and leave. I'll call the police." He said as he watched them.

The girl nodded as she started taking the food and when she reached for the bread, the other mans hand grabbed her arm. She started to scream as she tried pulling away.

The man looking at Levi, smirked as he watched his partner grab her.   
"Look. Midget. They're in danger now, shouldn't you play hero and help them?" He said as he chuckled.

Levis glare hardened. "One. I know they won't need help. They can handle it." He said as he held the knife tightly.

The girl's mother soon ran over and started kicking him in the face. Levi heard the sound of that and smirked at the other mans frightened face. Levis smirk soon vanished as he glared at him.

"And two.." He paused as he grabbed the mans throat and plunged the knife in his mouth. He cut off his tongue and the man started bleeding and choking on his own blood. The girls mother, quickly shielded her daughters eyes, grabbed the food and ran away with her.

The man couldn't say anything as he started coughing up blood. It overflowed everywhere. "Don't say stupid shit, or you might just lose something important to you. Like your tongue. You really thought I was going to call the police? You stupid fuck." He said as he pointed to the organ that was cut off and it laid beside a dumpster.

"I'm going to make this quick. Remember my name in the afterlife." He said as he stabbed the man right in the heart and leaned in to whisper to his ear, "I'll see you in hell". After stabbing the man another time in the same area the man soon died and Levi dragged his body into the dumpster.

"Here I'll even give you your tongue back." Levi said as he used a paper bag to pick up the mans severed tongue and threw it on his body.  
"A present from me." He said as he soon closed the lid.

He walked over to the man whom was still alive, and glared at him. "I'm going to be late." He sighed as he took the knife and repeatedly started stabbing the man.

Connie

Connie started playing an air guitar as he had his headphones in his ear. He started nodding his head to the beat and singing the words. "Annie are you okay? Annie are you okay? Are you okay, Annie?" He said as he walked towards the way home and smiled.

He passed the alley where Levi still seemed to be stabbing the man. He looked once and then back to listening to he music. "You've been hit by, you've been struck by, a smooth-" then he realized what he saw before looking back at what was happening and his eyes widened. "Criminal.." He finished as he watched him.

'20..no...30 times he's been stabbed, I can't even tell who that man is', Connie thought as he watched in terror and dropped his phone. Levi looked his way as he dragged the body also in the dumpster. He started walking his way and Connie quickly grabbed his phone and ran towards his house.

'Hurry, hurry!' He thought to himself as he started running and jumping over garbage cans that he tipped over. The man, he could have sworn he had seen before in the past, kept running after him. 'I don't want to die! I don't want to die!!', he thought as he ran to his hearts content.

He dialed 911 on his phone while he ran and it quickly pulled up. "Hello, 911 what is your emergenc-"

"Someone chasing me! He's going to kill me! I saw him kill someone and he's goingtogetridofmetooandI-"

"Clam down sir, I cant understand the last part you said" the person on the other line said. Connie quickly ran to the door of his house and unlocked it, but when he did Levi barged his way inside.

"Sir?" The person on the other line said as they heard crashing and yelling. The person soon got the coordinates of where this was being held and the police were on the way.

"Let go of me!" Connie yelled as he grabbed Levis shoulders and tried to push him off. Levi held the knife close to him and Connie's eyes widened. He soon kicked him off and ran into he living room. 'The gun, get the gun in the fire place!', He thought as he ran, but was soon grabbed and thrown on the table.

The table soon broke as Connie rolled on his side and tried to get up. Levi looked around and saw a cord extension plugged into the TV. He unplugged it and soon wrapped it around Connie's neck. Connie's air circulation soon halted as he started choking. He rose to his feet and slammed Levi into the wall with his back as his hands held onto the extension cord.

He gasped for air as he struggled with Levi, Levis tight on the cord only tightening and Connie pushed his back against the door of the kitchen. The kitchen door soon breaking down and both of them soon falling backwards.

The sudden fall soon got Levi to loosen his hold and Connie broke free as he gasped for air and almost vomited. He tried to get up and run, but Levi grabbed him and wrapped his hands around his neck. Connie manage to land a punch on Levis face, but Levi quickly recovered and shoved Connie's head into the sink.

The sink was full of water from Connie washing the dishes earlier. Connie soon began thrashing as he tried to hold his breath. Levi squeezed Connie's neck as his relentless thrashing continued. After a while Connie's body soon became limp and Levi let go of him.

He watched Connie crumble to the ground and he panted as he saw his eyes turn glassy and blank. He looked at his clothes and cursed. "Shit. Fuck. Shit." He continued to curse as he broke open a window and ran out the back of the house, and on his way home, he needed to go change.

"This is the police! Open up!" They yelled and with no answer the door was kicked down and policemen flooded the house. They saw the body of a college student and the mess that was made.

A police officer went to the body, and put his fingers on the the boys neck and soon his wrist. He looked to the others and shook his head.

(Eren)

He waited.

And waited.

And...waited...

But Levi didn't show up. It was 2 hours after their scheduled meeting. 'What's going on? He wouldn't leave me here would he? Do I look stupid sitting here by myself?', he thought as he started to fidget. He grabbed his phone and was about to check the time when he was getting a call.

"Hello?"

"Ere-Eren? I-" the other person on the phone said.

"Whoa, what's wrong? Sasha is that you? Why are you crying what's going o-"  
.  
.  
.  
"Connie's dead"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see, here's chapter 8, and I'm so glad you guys were patient enough to wait. Thank you so so much, and Arigato~♥)


	9. "I didn't know"

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack On Titan or any of it's characters!

"I didn't know"

**(Eren)**

**Wednesday, March 25th**

**The Cemetery**

I don't know how long I stood there.

Minutes?

_Hours?_

I couldn't bare to leave, even though everyone else did. The flowers rested on the tombstone and Connie's full name labeled across it.

I just stood there my hand on Sasha's back as she continued to cry and lay next to the tombstone.

What else am I supposed to do? What could I have done to prevent this?

Perhaps if I was there to protect him - maybe he wouldn't be dead.

"Connie....Connie.." Sasha whimpered his name, as if by saying it over and over she would wake up from this nightmare, and he would still be alive and laughing.

This is reality.

We're living the nightmare.

"Sasha- I-It's time to go-" I said as I calmly put my hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged my hand off of her shoulder hardly and continued to sob, before lifting her head.

"This is a joke isn't it? One of Connie's jokes, right?" She looked up at me and I could see the desperation in her eyes.

The sadness in her eyes as she spoke, and I couldn't bare to look at her.

I looked away.

"Ha...Hahaha. Very funny guys. Come on! Jokes over! You got me..You can get up now Connie!" Sasha said, as if she was waiting for Connie to come out of the ground and say _Gotcha!_

She's still in shock. Even after three days of his death.

Even after telling me over the phone he was _dead._

Even after clutching his body and crying over seeing him no longer alive.

I remember every little detail so clearly, as clear as glass. I'm sure she does too.

(Sasha)

Connie's not dead. This is all a joke. A sick joke, just to make me believe it. To make _everyone_ believe it! Right?

I remember the day it happened, I remember.

***

"Connie's dead" I told Eren on the phone and I had to bit my bottom lip to keep from completely breaking down over the phone.

I heard Eren's distressed voice over the phone as I started sprinting like a track star towards Connie's house.

"Sasha!? What are you talking about?! Connie's dead? What's going on?" He yelled over the phone and as I turned the corner, my mouth hung open as I found myself speechless.

I felt like I couldn't breathe. The many police cars and ambulances was a sight I wasn't hoping for.

Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face.

"Sasha?!" Eren yelled on the other line as he got no response.

"CONNIE!!," I screamed as I ran towards the front of the house and past the police tape.

The many police officers who tried to stop me, watched as I sprinted past all of them and slid on my knees towards a body limp on the ground.

The body was covered with a white sheet, that covered the face of the victim.

I was hoping it wasn't Connie. With all of my fucking heart, I wanted it to be someone else.

Everything added up when I pulled back the sheet and saw his closed eyes and his pale face.

Everything I was holding in, I let it all go at once. My tears splashed on his pale face as I held his body softly.

"C-connie- I never got the chance to tell you how much you mean to me..," I mumbled softly as I put a hand on the side of Connie's face.

That's when the medics and the police officers pulled me away from his body.

I watched helplessly as they put him on the stretcher and put him in the back of the ambulance.

"Is he breathing?" I heard one of the medics say, and I once again hoped for the answer to be yes. Though of course he just had to say-

"No, take him to the morgue, and inform his loved ones." The other medic said as they carried the stretcher inside the ambulance.

I stayed on the floor, where I stared off into space and felt a piece of myself die on the inside.

***

I can't believe it, he's actually gone.

.... _Gone._

Armin, Mikasa, and everyone else tried to console me, at least they tried. I can't bring myself to believe that he's gone.

I looked at the tombstone sadly, until I saw a droplet of water fall on top of it.  
I looked up at Eren who is in tears and he looked at the tombstone with angry eyes.

"Connie. I swear to you.." He started and as I looked into his eyes, I saw the determination flicker inside of him.

(Eren)

"I SWEAR to you, I will find whoever killed you. I will find your murderer, and I will make sure they pay. They won't get away with this," I said as I looked down at the tombstone and wiped my tears away with my arm.

"Sasha, I'm really sorry. I know you liked him, and I'm sorry you didn't get the chance...to tell him how you felt." I looked down at her as she didn't say anything in response.

So I kept going.

"Connie was a great perso-"

"It's fine Eren. You don't have to continue. I'm going home, alright?" Sasha said as she got up from the grass and started walking off towards her home.

I watched her leave in silence. Her eyes won't be as bright as they were, it's like when a piece of Connie died, a piece of her died too. I don't think she will be the same.

_I don't think anyone will be the same.._

I sighed and took a picture of the grass beneath me and opened up Instagram. Nothing special. I wrote on my status update that I won't be on for a while, because of a friend who passed away.

Dont think I'm that person who posts every single thing. I just want to keep other people updated on how I'm feeli-

_LevifuckingAckerman liked your post_ 1 second ago.

_LevifuckingAckerman commented on your post:_ I'm sorry for your loss. You can talk to me if you need to, I'm ALWAYS available.

I think I will talk to Levi, I mean I still need to apologize for not being able to go on that date with him. My heart fluttered at the word 'date'. I would've loved to be on that date with Levi...with his raven-black hair...

and those piercing grey eyes. What- Snap out of it Eren. Just text him already.

Eren_Jäeger: Hey Levi! Thank you for letting me talk to you about this. Also, I'm so sorry about our..you know date..

LevifuckingAckerman: Its alright. But next time I'M picking the place. So.. Who died?

Eren_Jäeger: A good friend of mine..he was really nice, funny..

LevifuckingAckerman: What happened did he fall down a flight of stairs or something?

Eren_Jäeger: He was murdered.

I waited a while after I sent that and didn't get a response. Did something happen? Did he go into shock? I waited a little more before texting again.

Eren_Jaeger: Hey Levi..are you there?

LevifuckingAckerman: Yeah, yeah, I'm here. You said he was a good friend. Did I know him?

Eren_Jaeger: I thought you've met him before. His name was Connie. Short, bald, really funny, likes to eat a lot, and he hung out with Sasha a lot.

This time he didn't answer for 5 minutes, and when he did he seemed to be in a hurry.

LevifuckingAckerman: Sorry. I need to go. I'll talk to you later.

Eren_Jaeger: Oh. Did something come up???

_LevifuckingAckerman left the chat_

I guess it was something important that came up. Thats when I felt something wet hit my nose and my shoulder.

_Shit!_ It started raining.

I ran into the nearest place I saw. A place named María Cáfe. It just opened up a few days ago and I just managed to stumble upon it.

"Ah! Hello, new customer!" A woman with slightly pale, but plump skin stood behind the counter. Her dark brown hair put in a pony tail as she smiled at me. She must be foreign, she had a distinct accent.

I didn't want to be rude and say I was in here only to be shielded from the rain.

So I decided to get something eat or drink. "Hey, can I get a um..." I scanned the menu above her for the food and drinks they were selling.

"He'll take the knuckle sandwich. **To go.** " A guy said behind me and I turned around to a taller blond hair male.

He was clenching his fists and there was another guy behind him with darker hair. He appeared to be shaking and fidgeting. Who even are these guys?

The woman looked confused and smiled to ease the tension down a little. "Sorry, we don't have those here."

I don't think she's familiar with the phrase.

(Levi)

_Shit! Just fucking great! I just had to go and kill one of his fucking friends. Now what do I do? What if he finds out?_

I didn't fucking know!!

I paced the room as I slid my hands through my black hair. After pacing about in the living room a few times, I stopped and pinched the bridge of my nose, with a long exhale.

•Someone looks a little tense~•

The voices are back. He is back. I held the sides of my head as I shut my eyes tightly.

_Go away..._

•You know, I would know what to do if you would just let me take over...•

_I am not letting you take over. Not again. Not ever._

•What if it was to protect Eren?~•

I stopped for a minute. I wanted to protect Eren so much. But more than anything I want him to be MINE. Only mine.

•My, My, someone went a little quiet there for a few minutes.•

_You have a point.._

•I know I do. I'm always right. So what? You killed one of his friends unknowingly. They're all going to get in your way eventually.. •

I looked into the mirror that hung on the wall of the living room. I looked a mess, I haven't slept in a while, and now I have a killer headache. I held the side of my head as I listened to the voice.

•Am I right?•

He wasn't wrong. They were going to get in my way sooner or later.

_Yeah...maybe you're right, but you're not taking over._

•Fine. But I AM right..So what's it going to be..•

A part of me didn't want to go for it, part of me knew it was a trap. But-

"Yeah.. If one domino tips over, the rest shall fall" I said to myself, as I looked into the mirror.

Right when I said that, my phone vibrated from a message. I quickly picked it up and it was from Eren.

Eren_Jäeger: There's this guy here who's threatening me at María Cáfe and I don't even know who he is

I looked at my phone with anger as I was grabbing my coat and getting ready to head straight over there. I'm fucking ready to kick some ass.

_How dare someone threaten him? They're damn lucky I'm not there yet because I will-_

Thats when I got another message right when I was heading for the door.

Eren_Jäeger: Oh wait! Armin just came into the Cafe and is sorting things out! He's really good at bringing situations down.

I stared at my phone as I read the name over and over.

Armin. The blonde and smart one. I'm sure he's onto me. He has to be....

I glared at the phone once again and still headed out towards the place.

**He's next.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ahhhh thank you so, so, SO much for being so patient and all. I'm really happy you guys like my story. Arigato ^^ ♥~)


	10. "The Hard Truth"

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or any of it's awesome characters!

"The Hard Truth"

(Armin)

**Location: Maria Cafe**

"Please, Can everyone just settle down?" I looked towards Eren, who was already in a bad mood. I'm pretty sure he's reckless enough to start a fight.

When we were younger, he would always run to my rescue and beat up the bullies who picked on me.

Well-

That's not completely accurate. He got beat up too, until Mikasa started to follow him.

That's when they would run away, seeing Mikasa around would be like staring death in the face.

I'm not going to be pushed around anymore like I was back then, so I'm going to help them or anyone in times of need.

So let's put it to the test right now.

"Who's this your girlfriend?" he said as he pointed at me. _Girlfriend?_

_Does he need glasses? I don't look like a girl! --Right? I mean sure, sometimes I'm mistaken for the woman named Historia in that Advanced Trigonometry class but-_

Eren, clenching his fists, went up to him a little. My thoughts were quickly interrupted at the sight of that and I quickly put my hands on Erens chest.

I pushed him slightly back, but to no avail Eren continued to glare intently at the man.

"For your fucking information, Armin's a damn male. So _**fuck off**_ "

"Oh so the pretty boy knows how to stand up for others, instead of looking pretty all the damn time" He said and his much taller friend, stood and said nothing.

He actually hasn't said anything for a while now..

"Okay well..It's true that I am a man, but that's besides the point. I walked in here to get something to drink, and I heard you threatening my friend. What's your problem and who are you?" I asked as I looked up at him.

I haven't seen this guy anywhere near our school, hey- I think I've seen him on the app Eren has.

What was it again?

Instagram?

Yes, I think that's the one.

"It's none of your damn business, stay out of it." He said and turned his attention back to Eren.

My gaze narrowed at him, and before he could open his mouth to say another word, I said, "You're SexyAF_Reiner. Aren't you?"

I saw him pause, he seemed surprised someone knew his Instagram. "How do you know that?" He said as then turned back to me.

"Armin, I thought you didn't have an Instagram-" Eren said, but I interrupted him.

"I don't. I was looking at your phone when it was unlocked, and I saw the Instagram page open. I know, it was Nosy of me, but I saw a comment on your page with a profile pic that looks like him."

I motioned towards the guy who stood before us and looked back at Eren.

"His username was called SexyAF_Reiner, whatever AF means." I rolled my eyes.

What _does_ AF mean?

Well, it doesn't matter right now, all that matters is that Eren doesn't mess up and get punched in the face.

"Yes, that's me. The Sexy Reiner Braun at your service" He said as he motioned his blonde hair back with a stroke of his hand. I raised an eyebrow.

"That's a little much don't you think-"

"Are you saying it's not true," Reiner said as he glared at me, I looked at him - unfazed, the only thing that mattered to me right now was Eren's safety. "No-"

"Armin that's enough. Thank you for your help. I'll take it from here" Eren said as he seemed to be a little cooled down now.

Maybe I did help after all. Eren, who seemed to be texting someone, sent a message right after. "Who was that?" I asked.

"Uh- it was just Levi-" He stopped, and he looked at me. I blinked with a bit of confusion on my face.

Why did he pause? Is there something wrong, or is he holding something back?

"Eren-"

"This isn't over" Reiner said out of the blue as he glared at the both of us.

All of a sudden Eren laughed and the woman behind the counter seemed to still be confused with the situation.

"What isn't over? _It never started!_ "

I looked at him with wide eyes, and when I turned towards Reiner, he looked extremely angry.

If steam could be coming out of his ears, they would be.

"That's it. I'm kicking your ass, Bertholdt lets-....Bertholdt?" Reiner looked around to see Bertholdt wasn't around or listening.

(Bertholdt)

_She's beautiful._

While Reiner and the others were arguing, I was really just minding my own business.

Nothing major had really happened just yet, so it was okay to let my eyes wander. Right?

But that's when I saw her.

My eyes traveled to a woman who walked inside the Café. The door's bell rang once she entered and the lady behind the counter greeted her with the usual smile.

She had blonde hair that's been pinned up into a ponytail, her piercing blue eyes scanned the Café as she looked around.

Her snow white skin seemed to glimmer in the room that everyone else was in.

She wasn't delicate, no, I can see that she's strong.

She's no delicate flower. My eyes stayed glued to her and it's as if the rest of the world didn't matter.

Only her.

She started taking her order and that's when I heard my name. "Y-Y-Yes?!" I quickly said as I looked away from her and to Reiner.

"Bertholdt, I called your name like 10 times. What's more important than what's going on now?" Reiner asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"W-w-well I- mean- I'm sorry.." I said as I looked at him and then glanced back at the woman.

She was so beautiful, I want to see more of her.

"Holy shit, It's her isn't it?" Reiner said as he obviously pointed at the woman who was now getting her food.

I quickly panicked as I shook my head and nervously looked everywhere else. "Come on Reiner, don't be r-ridiculous."

"You two. Got lucky." Reiner said as he pointed at the taller dark brown haired male and the smaller blonde.

_I think her name was Armin?_

What a pretty name, but unfortunately my eyes are only on one woman, and that woman is...the beautiful, blonde, sunshine I see before me.

"I have to go win this man, a solid date." Reiner said as he pointed his thumb towards me.

_W-what? N-no!!_

"No! Reiner please, I d-d-don't like h-her!" I said as I quickly grabbed his arm. He shook me off and quickly walked up to her.

_Oh my god- Ohmygodohmygod wh-what am I supposed to do-_

My face started to burn up as my cheeks turned pink, and my ears soon followed. I covered my face with my hands and waited for my misery to be over.

I could hear the conversation, and with that I opened my eyes and looked at them carefully.

"Hey." Reiner said as he leaned against the side of the counter and looked at her. She didn't seem to notice, so I made sure she'd notice.

"Cute jeans, let's see whats-"

"Under them?, Oh yeah. How _original_ , not like I've heard that before." She said as she rolled her eyes and took her food to her table.

"Well, You're just a woman so I'm sure you know what's its like to have flirty lines said to you, and what's its like to be weaker than men." Reiner said as he crossed his arms.

He looked at me with a thumbs up, and I just stared at him with wide eyes.

When I looked back, I saw the woman of my dreams slap him right across the face. The red mark soon appearing on his face, as he seemed as shocked as I was.

"You better fucking watch your mouth. You think I'm weak? Try me, fucktard, I'll use your face to wipe the floor. Dick." She glared at him with her intense, crystal blue eyes.

**Daring** him to challenge her.

It got quiet, really quiet, and the two other guys who we conversed with, also watched with shock.

The taller male seemed to be recording it, probably to post on a social media site.

Reiner stayed quiet as he looked at the woman with wide eyes.

His ego was knocked down _several_ pegs, along with his confidence. He put his hand on his now red cheek and pointed at me.

_Oh no-_

"My friend thinks you're hot....Annie?" He said as he looked at her open purse. It must have been a wallet inside or something.

Annie....so her name is Annie..♥

"How did yo--tsk" she huffed in annoyance as she snatched her purse off the table and closed it. She grabbed her things and headed for the door.

"I'll eat somewhere else. First you insult me, and then you're looking at my personal belongings without permission" Annie said as she glared at him intently.

Before she slammed the Café door, she hissed back, " **..Animals** ".

Reiner quickly went after her, and that was my cue to run after _him._ Without saying goodbye, we both fled the Café.

"Come again!" I heard the woman yell, and I think I will be coming back, only I'll have her with me.

M-maybe..

(Eren)

I was so confused on what just happened. I seriously thought that fists were going to fly, but instead they both chased after a random woman.

_.....should I call the police?_

My thoughts were soon interrupted when the recording I just did of what happened replayed itself.

I looked back and nudged Armin with my elbow.

"Look, look, here it comes" I said as I re-watched the moment with him. Right when he got slapped, I laughed hard as I held my side.

"I'm totally posting this" I said as I quickly went on Instagram. Armin, tried to stop me of course, until someone came into the Café.

The doors bell rang after the person waltzed inside like they owned the place. "Hello, new customer!!" She said with a bright smile.

It was Levi.

"Eren." Levi said as he walked in, and he was **not smiling.** Oh gosh...The way he said my name brought chills down my spine.

_Wait...good chills or bad chills?_

I looked at him and his glare stared into my soul. _Maybe both._

"I'll beat their asses, where are they." He said as he looked around and I bit the side of my lip.

"They're gone, it was all taken care of. Everything's fine." I looked at him and he crossed his arms.

Armin stared at the both of us, and decided to go to the bathroom - quite awkwardly. When he left it was only the two of us, in the empty room.

Even the woman felt no need to stay out in the open if no one else was coming.

It grew silent and he continued to stare at me, what am I supposed to say.

"Levi.." I started and then I was stopped when I was forcefully pulled down by my collar.

My lips were soon captured by his, quite roughly if I might add.

As if he's been waiting for too long, to do this. And maybe I have too.

"Eren..." He breathed out in between the kiss as he stroked my jawline.

What's going on- we haven't even been on our first date.

_But I'm not pushing him away - it feels right..._

My breath was taken away when he suddenly tugged at my bottom lip with his teeth. We're in public- technically... We can't be doing this.

My hands soon pressed on his chest as I tried to push him away. "W-wait--" I tried to say, but my hands were gripped tightly.

All of a sudden my back was forced onto one of the Café's tables. My arms pinned on either side of me and I looked at Levi with wide eyes.

My chest heaving up and down as I tried to catch my breath, and it looks like he's trying to the do the same.

"Eren-" he stopped when he saw Armin return and my cheeks instantly turned red.

I was able to get out of Levis grasp when he was surprised and I quickly got up.

"Armin- I- It's not-" I stammered as I looked at Armin and then at Levi.

Levi seemed to be glaring at Armin, is it because he interrupted that...moment?

"Heh- That's something you don't see everyday...I'm going to go now!" Armin said as he quickly darted for the door.

"Armin!" I called after him worriedly, while Levi watched, staying unfazed.

I sighed. Now how am I going to explain to him how me and Levi are?

"Why don't you just tell him?" Levi said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Ah..well me and Armin have been best friends for a really long time. We share everything, guess I'm just nervous with how he'll take it" I said as I found Levi rolling his eyes at me.

"Well, if you don't tell him. I'll kiss you right in front of him, with the first chance I get." Levi said as he looked at me with a serious look.

_Oh god he's serious--_

"I...okay then. I'll figure something out-" I was interrupted by another kiss on the lips that he surprised me with.

Again. I'm speechless. My red cheeks burned at the action.

"Good. Because this time, I'm rescheduling the date. This time the dates on this Friday, At the Crimson Crab. 6 P.M." Levi said as he smirked at the redness of my cheeks.

"B-But I have a college class that night.." He didn't seem to care when I said that, and started exiting the Café.

"I'm sure you won't mind ditching, for that one night" he said before he left.

_Maybe I won't mind ditching._

_Maybe just this once - for him._

(Armin)

I've never ran so fast in my life. I didn't want to be seen by Eren with my, probably-red-by-now face. Although, the glare that Levi gave me, and everything else, opened my eyes.

It all makes sense now.

Everything adds up, the facts, the actions.

**Everything.**

I've finally uncovered the hard truth, that's been hidden for so long

I understand _perfectly._

**Eren's gay.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Good Job Armin, Very good job. He found out something! Hahaha! Thank you for waiting so long for me! I love you all so much! Arigato ^^~♥~)


	11. A Special Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or any of it's characters  
-  
"A Special Night"  
-  
Eren

Friday, March 27  
Location: Eren's house

10:05 AM.  
I woke up and put my hand in my hair, as I looked around for the time. When finding the clock, I sighed and slowly got up to get dressed.

My morning college courses start at 11:00 AM and end at 4:30 PM. Then I have a night college course at 6:00PM-9:00PM.

Then I remembered and blushed a bit. I mean - I used to have Night course today, until something very....important turned up.

My blush darkened as I recalled the memories of a few days ago, Levi pushing me on the Café table, pinning my hands down....getting...closer to my face, with his soft lips.

I found myself growing into a daze and I softly shook my head.

That's not important, the important part is the Date at the Crimson Crab.

I got up over the side of the bed and raised my arms above my head. I yawned loudly as I stretched and made my way to my closet.

First, I'll set out clothes for school, and then I'll try to find something really nice for the date..

After picking my desired clothing, I went in the bathroom to go shower. Today would be a nice day, nothing will go wrong, it'll just be me and Levi.

I scrubbed my hair gently as I massaged my scalp and looked up at the ceiling, with a smile. I wonder what Levi's going to wear.

After a couple of minutes I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a long and tan towel.

After coming out of the bathroom and shivering at the cold air that hit me, I got dressed for school.

Alright. It's going to be a normal day. Nothing's happening. Nothing.

I kept repeating that in my head as I walked out of my house. I didn't feel like wasting any gas on my car, so I used a rental bike.

"Thank you!" I waved to a person who helped me figure out how to pay for the bike I was renting.

I soon pressed my feet on the pedals and zoomed towards my college. It wasn't that far away, I'd make it in 15 minutes. Tops.

The breezes whipped through the sides of my face and I kept riding my bike in the bike lanes.

"Hey!" I yelled as a truck almost swerved into me. I tried to calm down as I took a deep breath in and sighed.

"Okay...okay..not off to a good start, but it's fine."

I made my way to the front of the college campus, and right after stopping my bike, I locked it and wrapped the bike around the school gates. There we go.

1:03P.M.  
After a few of my classes, I saw inside the school campus, a crowd of people gathering around in a sort of circle formation.

Others soon walked away, but everyone would stop and casually stare at what seemed to be in the center. Or maybe who was in the center.

I pushed my way through the crowd and saw Jean hugging Marco tightly and he seemed to have an angry expression on his face - or maybe sad...?

I can never tell with that horse-face of his. Marco was smiling slightly and he rubbed Jeans back with one arm.

"Marco...Who did this to you.." He mumbled as he stepped back to reveal Marco wearing a cast on his arm.

It looked like it was wrapped around his shoulder too. My eyes widened and I pushed my way further through the crowd.

"No Jean- Really it's fine, I just got into a little accident. That's all. " He gave Jean a reassuring smile and Jean seemed to calm down a little bit.

"We'll talk about it later..but for now, let me be the first to sign it" Jean said with a smile and took out a pen from his bag.

He signed his name and put a heart beside it and Marco blushed after he did.

I frowned as I furrowed my eyebrows and crossed my arms. An accident? What kind of accident?

What kind of accident could have prevented in his arm and shoulders getting damaged like this?

Well maybe it was just an accident, but something weird has been going on ever since the beginning of the first semester.

....

Ever since-

"Eren." Levi was walking from the other end of the hallway and I was driven away from my thoughts as I looked at him.

"Levi!" I couldn't stop myself from yelling out his name, It just sort of came out on it's own.

Levi passed the crowd and didn't even glance at Marco, but what I did notice - is that Marco stared at him as he walked past. Why?

"Eren, Let's hurry off to our next class" Levi said and he grabbed my bag harshly, causing me to be dragged along.

"Oh- okay! Wait- Levi!" I yelled after him as I was dragged by him towards our next class. I kept wondering why Marco looked at him in that way.

It wasn't his usual happy and care-free expression, he seemed seriously concerned. Maybe I should ask Levi about it.

Marco

I hope no one noticed me eyeing Levi suspiciously when he walked past. The reason I looked at him that way is because it was him who got my arm into this cast.

Well- it wasn't really his fault, I was just distracted by what he was doing.

I was walking to the school campus when I saw Levi on his way too. I didn't know he took that route, it was longer than other routes he could have taken.

I watched him for a little while and saw him dragging something. Then he threw it in the big trash bin. Perhaps a lot of trash? What else could have been that big?

I was distracted by this and I was walking straight off the curb and into the street a little.

That's when a car blew his horn at me, and I quickly turned around. They were speeding and I knew they wouldn't stop in time.

So I jumped out of the way, but their car mirror hit me hard in the arm, and I knew it was broken. It was probably even dislocated, and maybe even cut it.

It was definitely cut, because I remember seeing the blood drip from under my shirt.

That's when another person called an ambulance and that's why I was so late and why I have this cast.

Though, it still bothers me. What exactly was Levi carrying in that bag? Last time I checked, trash wasn't that heavy, for you to be dragging it. Well- maybe there was a lot in there.

I most likely should just forget about it, its probably not even that important. This cast is killing me though.

Levi

Cowboy got way too close to thinking about what I was dragging into the the trash bins. He should stick with his horsey.

Marco's not an idiot. He's smart. He would definitely be able to figure it out, as well as that blonde coconut.

Hajime I. made a good choice killing that cowboy, he's too attentive for his own good.

I walked with Eren towards our other class with that Kennedy jerk in anatomy.

I'm still pissed off, even though that was when I first got here. He's going to get himself fucking killed.

While I was thinking of that damn waste of space, I got a kiss on the cheek from Eren.

My face flushed a pink color as I held my cheek and looked at him in the side of my eye. "Eren?"

"Well, if we're going to start dating, then I might as well get a head start." He smiled as he looked at me.

God, that fucking smile could melt me like ice cream on a hot day.

We walked into the room and saw many people rushing on some sort of work. "What's going on" Eren said as he looked towards the others who were writing rapidly.

"Don't you know? There's a test today!" One of the women in the class said as she started writing answers on her arm.

Seriously? Writing answers on the arm? What is this, amateur hour? Eren's eyes widened and he started to panic.

"Its fine. I know a lot about anatomy. Just rely on me" I said to him.

Yeah of course I know a lot about anatomy. Education and experience as well. Especially the human body.

I looked around and saw the woman who I helped last time. I guess she was a friend. I haven't really talked to her all that much.

She seemed to be laughing and talking with another guy. I never know how to say his name.

Oulou? Auolo?

Whatever.

Though, she seems particularly happy with him. Even if he bites his tongue too much, one day his tongue will fall right off.

"Alright Class, lets get ready for this test, it will take you approximately an hour and a half. This class is 2 hours long, so I suggest we start immediately."

The bastard went up to the front of the class, carrying a stack of papers.

It made a thud! sound when it hit the table. There were a few groans in the class and we all waited for him to pass them out.

"But first we have 2 new students-"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME"  
"OH. MY. GOD."  
"WE NEED TO START THE TEST..."  
"YOU JUST SAID-"

Multiple people started yelling at him at once and he held up his hands in defense. "I'm aware that it'll waste some of your time, but let's just get this over with." He said.

I crossed my arms and I rolled my eyes. This dude is pressing the wrong buttons with everyone, but if he messes with me, he won't need to worry about his low budget anymore.

"You two can come in" he said. With that a female and a taller male walked in, and I immediately recognized them.

"Ughhhhh" I groaned as I slid down in my seat and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Hello!!! I'm Hanji Zoë, and I want to study the human body and maybe even other creatures." She said with a big smile.

"I'm Erwin and I'm just here because I was put in this class." He didn't look to fond of being here.

I'm not too fond seeing them here at all. I groaned again and then Hanji pointed at me.

"Levi!!! Levi! Hi!! Hi Levi! We told you we'd be transferring from Titaniom university!" She waves wildly as if I didn't hear her introduction.

"Alright. Thats enough. Everyone get seated so we can start the test" he said, and he eyed me with a warning glare. Possibly remembering that I almost punched his lights out.

1 hour later  
After the test, about everyone was done, so he scanned the sheets and handed the scores back.

I got mine back and at the top was written a 98%, and I furrowed my eyebrows.

What the hell did I get wrong?

I flipped through the test pages and came across one question marked wrong. 'Which cord do you effectively cut in order to perform a successful heart transplant?'

I looked at my answer-

Oops.

I accidentally chose the wrong cord. I chuckled, I chose the cord that if you cut it, the patient will die. How amusing.

"Ahhh! I got an A!" Eren squealed as he looked at his paper. He smiled towards me and gave him a little smirk before putting back my papers.

"Thank you so much, Levi. You really are amazing." Eren whispered to me.

And fuck, I got chills. They went up my spine all the way through my toes.

I curled my toes slightly, but just because I'm technically a serial killer, doesn't mean I can't love the person who will be mine.

I am looking forward to tonight.

Eren

Do you ever just fall in love with someone, and you just never take your eyes off of them. I'm in love with Levi Ackerman, I can't deny it any longer.

Me and Levi Ackerman are going on a Date at the Crimson Crab, and I'm going to enjoy it. What time is it?

I looked over at the clock, that was in the front of the classroom. 3:30P.M., was what it showed.

It was about time for everyone to be leaving, since college classes were over. Some people don't have Night classes, but sometimes on Friday's people do.

Unfortunately, I am one of those people. Though, I am not going to my Night Courses.

"I have something else more important than an education", I said to myself while going to my locker.

Like getting into Levi's pants.

"Like getting into Levi's- wait what"

What

".....what" I said once again as I blinked.

"Eren!!" Armin yelled as he waved towards me. "Oh! Hey Arm-"

If you don't tell him. I'll kiss you right in front of him, with the first chance I get.

I remembered what Levi said to me, and I quickly stopped in my tracks. Maybe I should tell him now...maybe now is the best time.

I grabbed my things and headed out of the doors of the university, Armin soon followed me.

"Eren, are you going to the Night courses tonight? I heard that we're going to be learning about-"

"I can't. Armin. Look....I have to tell you something.."

"You're gay."

"Me and Levi are- w-what?"

"You...are gay. I figured it out after that scene with you and Levi" Armin explained as he went on and on about it. Well he's not wrong.

"Hahaha. Thats Armin for ya. So smart. Me and Levi are dating, but I'm ditching my night classes to go on a date with him." I said as I smiled at him.

"So you don't know what to wear? Leave it to me." Armin said as he smiled at me.

Wow, that wasn't so hard. Now Levi doesn't have to glare at Armin anymore.

5:24P.M.  
"Eren. You look amazing." Armin said as he took a step back and looked at me.

I was wearing black shoes that seemed to click whenever the very small heel hit the ground. The pants were also black, but not too black to blend in with the shoes.

I looked in the mirror at the store we were at. I did look amazing. I looked at my top half, I was wearing a black suit, with a white shirt underneath, the collar coming out as well.

The turquoise tie was the color Armin picked, he said it went with my eyes. I fixed the tie and took a deep breath in and then exhaled.

"It's alright Eren. You don't have to be nervous. Everything will go swimmingly." He said as he patted my back.

I swallowed thickly. "Well its not just that...but we have about 30 minutes to get there."

"What the hell?! Eren! WE NEED TO GO!" Armin said as he ran to the cash register, while grabbing my arm.   
"He'll be wearing this out!" Armin said.

The last quickly swiped the tag hanging from my arm and I gave her my credit card. "There we go. Have a nic-"

"Let's go!" Armin yelled as he let go and ran towards the door, and I quickly followed.

Armin quickly got into the drivers seat, and I jumped into the passengers seat. "Where to?"

"The Crimson Crab." I said as I quickly put my seat belt on.

Armin, quickly pulled out of the parking lot, and turned into the street. I never knew Armin could be such a fast driver in situations where time is on the line.

The light turned green and the cars quickly went ahead, Armin not close behind. I looked at him and his hands were tight around the steering wheel, and his eyes on the road.

"Time." He asked as he looked at the cars in front of him.

I quickly looked at my phone.

5:34P.M.

"5:34!" I yelled as I put my phone away and Armin, surprisingly cursed. I mean, he isn't a saint, but I've never seen him this hectic.

"Fuck. 10 minutes already passed." He said as he quickly turned to a right on the street.

Then we saw a living hell. The road seemed to be under construction and as if it wasn't bad enough, there was a merge section because of the construction.

Armin hit the steering wheel in annoyance and sighed. "Its alright. We'll get there in time." He said to me.

"You're not going to drive on the sidewalk right?" I said and we both laughed.

"No, but we'll make it"

He seemed to have calmed down now. Maybe I should've been the one to drive us there.

We stood in a traffic a little bit, I don't think we were in there too long.

"Time."

I looked at my phone and my blood ran cold. Oh shit. He is not going to like this.

I stayed silent and he looked towards me.

"Eren."

"H-Huh?"

"Time." He said it and time he looked at me. I sighed and then showed him what my phone said.

5:48P.M.  
"Holy shit! Are you kidding me?" Armin said and as soon as the light turned green, he pressed the gas pedal. We soon sped off, and then the merging came into place.

"Just trying to merge people.." Armin said to himself as he turned the wheel and one guy blew his horn at him, not letting him in.

He calmly rolled down his window, and then my eyes widened.

"OKAY, FUCK YOU. FUCK. YOU. I HAVE SOMEWHERE TO FUCKING BE, AND THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS LET ME MERGE YOU DAMN BASTARD. YOU STUPID ASSHOLE. TREAT OTHERS HOW YOU WANT TO BE TREATED." He yelled and then calmly rolled the window back up.

Okay. I have never seen or heard Armin curse that much in a few sentences. Who is this right now? Has a demon possessed him?

Eventually, we did merge and he pulled up to the front of the Crimson Crab. I got out for the car and he stopped me. "Hey, wait, I got some flowers." Armin said as he reached in the back.

He pulled out a bouquet of flowers, they were all roses, but a variety of colors. Some were pink, some were red and some were white.

Although there was one that stuck out to me, it was in the middle and It was a grey rose. Grey.

"This is grey..how is that possible." I said and Armin laughed.

"I had to buy that one separately. Its rare and It cost me almost 100-200 dollars."

"Jeez are you kidding me? Wow Armin I owe you one. Better yet, I'll leave money in your mail box"

"You don't have to. Well I'll see you around."

I turned around and started jogging towards the entrance of the restaurant. "Oh and Armin?"

"Yeah?" He said as he looked at me through the window, as he started to back up.

"We should seriously talk about your road rage." I said and laughed as he pulled off and out of the parking lot. Ahh. Armin can be really sweet and then spicy.

I quickly ran Inside and got a table for two. "For two?" The man asked.

"Yes. Is there a man named Levi Ackerman here yet?, My name is Eren Jaeger." I asked and he shook his head no.

"Perfect. Alright. When you see a really short man, with cute black hair and grey eyes, I want you to get other people and.." I whispered in his ear and he nodded.

"He must be really special to you huh?" He said with a slight smile.

I smile cheesingly at him. "You have no idea."

Levi

6:10P.M.

"I can't believe this shit." I said as I sat in the backseat of their car. I crossed my legs and scowled.

How could there be so much traffic and how the hell am I the late one when I planned this shit?

Maybe Eren is late too though. Or maybe even I'll get there before he does.

"Watch your mouth, Levi." Erwin said in the drivers seat as he looked in the mirror at the top of the car to look at me.

Hanji snickered in amusement, which pissed me off even more.

"Fuck you."

"Fair enough" he said as he kept his eyes forward and then pulled into the parking lot.

"Have fun with your boyfriend, Levi." Hanji said as she waved her hand at me.

I flipped her the middle finger, and then went inside. I went inside and went to the counter.

"Hey. I'm here for a table of two. Did anyone by the name of Eren Jaeger come in?" I asked, still annoyed.

"Yes. Who are you?" He asked as he seemed to look around.

"Levi Ackerman. Why?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Come this way." He said as he escorted me down a hallway. All of a sudden cooks and waitresses were on the end of the hallway holding treats, such as chocolate strawberries and so on.

What the hell.

They opened the doors and there stood Eren, who seemed to book a room where other people sat, only more fancier. "Eren.."

He stood there with a cheesy smile and red cheeks. His outfit was amazing.

Everything about him was just amazing. Before I could say anything, he took my hand and interlaced his fingers with mine.

He looked into my eyes and smiled even wider. He led me to a table for two and then pulled out a chair for me to sit down.

"You tidy up nicely, Eren Jäeger." I said as I rolled the name off my tongue. His smile grew and he pushed the chair up once I sat down.

He whispered in my ear afterwards, "So do you, Levi Ackerman." He grinned and sat down.

Fuck. He was going to be the death of me. He will be mine. Nobody else can have him. He can't make anyone feel like this other than me.

"Hey Levi."

"Hm?"

He suddenly pulled out a bouquet of roses. All of them were a variety of colors. "Eren. They're beautiful"

"Just like you." He said and my cheeks turned pink, almost the same color as the pink roses.

There seemed to be one missing. I was about to question him, but he turned his attention to the waiter.

"Hey, I would like to have some crab legs and maybe um, some shrimp and butter on the side." He said

I looked at the waiter, and told him what I wanted as well. He nodded and left the table.

Before I could ask him why there seemed to be one missing, Eren spoke up.

"So Levi, why did you transfer to Kyojin University? I heard you were somewhere else at first." he said with a smile.

Oh shit.

I came up with a lie(sort of)quickly.

"I felt like this school has much more to offer education wise, academic wise....romance wise, and believe me. It does." I said with a cocky grin and smirked.

His face turned pink quickly and he laughed after what I said. We talked a bit more, and then our food came.

"Thank you." Eren said and he started to dig in, and I rolled my eyes. This guy obviously didn't work on his table manners.

I kept eating until I started stealing glances at him, putting my fork down.

"So Eren, what is it that you want to major in?" I said and I slid my foot up slightly.

"Oh. Well I'm not really sure ye...ye-yet..", he must have felt my foot pressing up against his crotch.

"What's wrong Eren?"

He suddenly couldn't speak and he clutched his fork so tightly, his knuckles turned white.

I had to stop myself from chuckling at his actions. I quickly took my foot away when the waiter came back.

Eren

Levi knew what he was doing. I had to bite down on my bottom lip and I almost fell out of my seat when he did that. He's such a tease.

I glared at him in the corner of my eye.

Two can play at that game.

The waiter came back, and he thankfully retracted his foot. "Is everything alright? How was your meal?"

"It was great. Thank you." I said as I pushed my empty plate towards the center of the table.

"Would you like any dessert before I hand you the check?" He asked as he took out his notepad.

Levi picked up his glass of water and took big gulps, obviously not interested with any deserts.

"No, its fine. All the dessert I could have is right here" I said with a grin and Levi choked his water.

He coughed in a napkin and he hit his chest softly.

"Do you have a small towel?" Levi asked as he continued to cough and the waiter gave him one.

"What's wrong Levi? Did it go down your throat the wrong way? You know else can go in your-"

"Excuse me, I have to go use the bathroom." He said as he quickly got out of his chair and pushed in his chair, before going to the bathroom.

I snickered. That's what he gets, I win. Fair and square.

"I'll just leave the check here for you two, sir" the waiter said as he quickly left after that scene.

After a while, Levi came back and he sat back in his seat. "Eren."

"Hm?"

"You bastard"

I let out a loud laugh and that cause some people to look at us.

It was so funny the way his face was slightly red, and how he came back with such an angry look.

After I paid for the check, yes, I paid it. We went outside, and I stopped Levi in his tracks. "Levi." I said as I stopped him.

I pulled out the grey rose from the inside of my suit, his eyes seemed to widened, as if I answered his unasked question. "So That's where it was" Levi mumbled.

I gave him the rose and kept my hand interlaced with his, as the rose made contact.

"Its Grey. Just like your beautiful eyes." I purred and held him closer. He held it close to him, and he seemed to press his body closer against mine.

"Eren."

"Hm?"

"Never leave me." He mumbled as I looked down at him.

"I won't." I said and looked at him with half-lidded eyes. That's when I held his soft and pale chin, and kissed him softly.

Never have I been so happy. So alive. I want to be with him forever. His lips were just as I imagined. Soft and the best thing in the world.

He must have gotten a taxi because a yellow cab pulled up towards us and honked loudly. We quickly pulled away and then we got inside the cab.

"Where to?" He asked and Levi gave him a house address. It must've been his house, oh boy..this is escalating so quickly. And I like it.

Levi

When we got to the outside of my house, Eren started to kiss my cheek and down my neck.

I smirked and then turned around to kiss him in a slight rough manner.

My hands fumbled with the keys as I unlocked the door and we went inside my house.

I quickly pulled away to lock the door back and then we went back to kissing.

I grabbed my things and panted softly, before pulling away from Eren.

"Wait. I need to get something." I said and Eren waited on the couch. I quickly went in the kitchen and took my jacket off, and ran a hand through my hair.

I came back inside and kissed Eren's cheek from behind.

That's when I pulled out the towel I took from the waiter and pressed it against Eren's nose and mouth.

"Mmphf!" He struggled and almost flipped me over, but I kept a hard grip on him.

I put the bottle of Chloroform on the table and Eren quickly used the back of his head to hit my forehead.

I let go. "Fuck!" I yelled and Eren fell to the ground, and quickly ran to the door.

He stumbled on his feet a little, due to some of the toxins he just inhaled.

He tripped over a chair and fell to the ground. He quickly got up, but I soon tackled him.

"Stop it! Let go of me!" He yelled and I covered his mouth and nose with the towel full of Chloroform again.

"Eren I don't want to have to hurt you." I said I waited until his struggling stopped completely. He was out cold.

I grabbed his arms and then dragged him over to a door. I kicked the door open and dragged him down to the basement.

This is where it all begins, and where it never ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!! It begins mwahahaha. Arigato~♥^^)


	12. "Secrets"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(A/N: I know you will all probably kill me because I've been gone for like 4 weeks. I'm very sorry, thank you all for being so so patient.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or any if its amazing characters.  
•  
"Secrets"  
•

(Marco)

Location: College Campus, Library

I'm still worried about everything, even though it was probably nothing, it kept crossing my mind. I sighed as I sat down in the library and started on my assignment from AP Chemistry.

Although, even if I was busy doing my work, I couldn't help but continue to remember what I had seen.

I wish I can just go back in time and really look at what he was doing, I'm really curious. Well...maybe I don't need to know at all.

...

Or maybe I don't _**want**_ to know.

I pondered on this for a bit, holding the side of my head with my hand. I looked at the computer screen in deep thought, not on my work however, but on what Levi was doing.

What he was _dragging_ , to be more specific.

I furrowed my eyebrows, and kept tapping the desk with my fingers. Of course I couldn't tap my left hand's fingers since, you know, my arm is broken and such.

That's when I came to a sudden realization and thought:

_It's a long shot, but maybe if I go back to the same dumpster I saw him throw it in, I can go look and see what he put in there._

_Yeah!_

_Then I can let go of this whole thing, and focus on my studies._

I stopped my thinking for a bit, and slightly yelped as I looked at my screen and Jeans reflection was shown on the computer screen.

"Jean?!" I said and I quickly turned my head, Jean putting a kiss on my forehead.

Jean is really sweet, when he's not trying to get Eren to fight him, he's a really sweet guy.

"Of course it's me. I'm just worried since you only have one half of a sentence written down for your essay."

It was true, I didn't have anything else except for, _We should stop polluting the water and air because.._ And that was it.

"Sorry," I smiled as I looked at him and continued, "I've just been busy thinking about something else."

"Were you thinking about me?" Jean said with a raised eyebrow.

I love when he does that. It makes him look sexy, my sexy Jeany.

"Maybe, maybe not" I said as I flashed a smile towards him, and he responded with a kiss on the side of my forehead.

"Do you need help with your essay?" Jean asked and I politely shook my head, but he sat down next to me anyways.

"I'll help you anyways," he said and he grinned towards me. I smiled, and looked back towards the screen.

Sure, Jean can be a trouble maker at some times, but really, he's the sweetest person I've seen here. That's excluding Armin. Hes flirty and protective and he really cares about me.

Unlike that other guy, the blonde haired guy with a huge ego. I think he has such a big ego, I can actually see it. I saw him with another tall guy, who had dark brown hair.

Levi - is a different case. He's really protective around Eren, but just _**really**_ protective. Its almost like he treats Eren as his property.

I saw him kick a guy to the ground just for looking at Eren the wrong way.

It's gotten me really worried, so maybe before I go and look through that dumpster, I should go check on Eren.

I've known Eren for a long time and that's including all of the times Eren and Jean would fight each other.

I suddenly felt a hand on my head and I turned to look at Jean. Jean gave a half smile and looked towards me, he ruffled my hair and pinched my cheek. "Jean-"

"Don't worry about it Marco." Jean said as he looked down at me.

"Huh?"

"Whatever it is you're dealing with, we'll get through it together. If someone is bullying you, then I'll handle that. No one messes with you and gets away with it" He grinned and put an arm around me.

I couldn't help, but smile from ear to ear. I don't know what I'd do without him.

He's like my other half.

A piece of my puzzle and without him, it's like I'm _incomplete._

"I'm just overthinking on something. Don't worry about it." I said and I gave him a warm smile. I looked down at my cast and moved it around.  
The doctors said I'd be fine in about 1 week. I'm glad the injury wasn't permanent, I'm just upset that I was so clueless. I should've paid more attention to my surroundings.

"Hey, Let's go to that new Cafe that just opened up a few days ago. I heard they serve great sandwiches and beverages," Jean said as he got up from his seat.

I soon got up and looked at him with wide eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I _just_ remembered!

That Cafe is right near the area where I saw Levi dumping trash into the dumpsters near the side of a building.

I can check the dumpster really quickly and when I'm satisfied I can leave, and be done with it.

"Nothings wrong! I'm just really excited!" I said, and Jean smiled.

He ruffled my hair and pushed in his chair. I saved my essay - well my sentence, and I got up as well.

Jean leaned down to give me a surprise kiss, but I looked in the corner of my eyes and caught him.

He instantly turned pink in the cheeks and I laughed, which caught the librarians attention. "No PDA in the library!" She exclaimed and Jean scowled.

"We aren't! Its not like we're fucking!" Jean growled and I held his arm, trying to lead him out.

"No cursing in my library!" She yelled once more. Jean rolled his eyes and stormed out of there with me.

"Fuck! Shit! Bitch!" He yelled out cursing words until he exited the library and I rolled my eyes. Jean can  
be such a troublemaker.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Someone yelled outside, and I looked outside to see a woman with blonde hair, speed walking towards the other school.

It wasn't any of my business, she was probably talking to the other two guys walking with her.

"Marco."

I turned my head around quickly when Jean called my name. "Coming!" I exclaimed and I quickly took my things and followed him, my cast of course getting in the way.

(Bertholdt)

"Wait! Come back!!" I said as I jogged towards her, and she kept increasing her speed.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted back as she started running with her things towards the other university. I sighed and looked at Reiner with a sad look. "Let's just forget about it..." I mumbled.

Reiner kept jogging after her. He was so stubborn and then he actually followed her inside!

Inside!!

"Reiner! W-wait!" I yelled as I also went inside the university. Annie started running down the hallways and she disappeared around a corner.

"Where'd she go?" Reiner yelled as he looked around.

"Reiner. Let's just go.." I yelled as I tugged on his arm.

"There you both are. You're late" a man said as he walked up to us and glared at us. "Huh?" I said as I looked at him.

He gently pushed me and Reiner towards the nearest classroom and left us alone to enter. "Wait a minute" Reiner said as he was putting the pieces together.

"Late?...Bertholdt! We enrolled in the wrong University!" Reiner growled as he punched the wall, and it made me jump.

"Well.."

"We were supposed to enroll in _Kyojin University_ **not** Titanium University" Reiner said and I sighed softly.

"We're close to their university though...so its okay.." I said and Reiner crossed his arms.

"Hm.. Maybe you're right." He mumbled and nudged me in the arm. "Now you can finally get closer to that woman." Reiner said.

I blushed. _I sure hope so._

(Marco)

"So Jean, what do you want?" I said as I scanned the items on the top of the board.

"You"

I blushed and softly pushed him with my good arm, in his side. I laughed and the woman behind the counter laughed a little awkwardly. "Jean! I'm serious!"

"I am too!" Jean teased back and wrapped an arm around me. "Alright. Alright.. I'll have the steak sandwich with a side salad and.."

Everything else Jean said was a blur because I looked around some more and I looked towards the window.

Someone was standing there, looking right back through the window. "Jean, who is that?" I said and as Jean turned around he started walking off.

"What are you talking about?" Jean said as he looked around and then went back to ordering.

"Sorry...you just missed him" I mumbled as I kept looking through the window and then back towards the woman behind the counter.

"Let's go sit down" Jean said and I nodded, however maybe before we sat down, I should check out that dumpster.

"Actually. You can sit down, I think I saw a little kid crying outside..maybe they're lost?" Marco said as he put a hand in his hip. His other hand resting in his cast.

Jean seemed to hear what I said, but it probably traveled through one ear and out the other.

He was watching a sports game on the mini television on the wall.  
"Yeah..yeah...don't be gone too long. I'll call you when the food is here.." He mumbled.

I slightly smiled and walked out of the cafe. Once I was out of the doors range I began to run, and its really hard to run with a cast on your arm. It always gets in the way.

I went past a few buildings and came across the one I saw last time. "Here it is!" I said to myself and went around to the side of the building.

The green dumpster reeked of bad odor, but I could handle it. I opened the lid and looked in confusion.

_That's...weird.._

I would've assumed the garbage truck came around and emptied it when I didn't see the big bag that was dumped in here, but it was moved.

The dumpster wasn't emptied. Hm. Perhaps it was the only thing taken out because the rest of the garbage is still here...

"Marco" a figure from behind me said and I jumped. I quickly shut the dumpster and turned around.

It was Levi.

"Levi.." I said back as I suddenly felt uneasy, I inched my way away from the dumpster.

"What are you looking for? I'm pretty sure Jean's not in there." He said and looked inside it himself.

"That's very funny.." I said with a fake chuckle. Levi crossed his arms as he stopped looking inside the trash and then at me.

"You know, I saw you watching me the other day. When I was throwing out my burden, I saw you watching and then I guess that's when your arm got hit." Levi said as he deeply exhaled.

"Burden?" I repeated as I narrowed my eyes. "Why didn't you just say garbage?"

"What?"

"Garbage. Trash. Why didn't you just say trash? You're acting as if its full of your secrets, like a diary-- " 

"Because it wasn't trash." Levi said and then the air grew quiet.

Everything seemed to grow ominous and everything became increasingly uneasy.

"Listen Marco, I know you're smart. So listen to me when I say this - Just mind your own business and maybe nothing else of yours will get broken" Levi said as he looked at me with a cold dark stare.

"Is that a threat?" I managed to say as I looked at him with a hard stare. He shrugged his arms.

"I'm just saying, that if you don't mind your own business and be careful with your surroundings that you might get hurt again-"

"That's not what you said.." I mumbled as I looked at him carefully. He didn't answer to that.

I swallowed and the sound of it echoes in my ears. "Where's Eren?" I asked and Levi rolled his eyes.

"Weren't you here earlier? He said he was going to go visit his mother in the hospital. She was moved to a different hospital so its 12 hours away. He'll be gone for a while." Levi said as he started to walk away from the side of the building.

"I-.....I don't believe you." I choked out as I looked at him with an intense stare. He stopped, and he didn't even look back at me, he just sighed.

"You don't have to." He said and my heart was racing a million miles per hour.

"Oh." He said as he stopped walking and he looked back at me with a half-assed smirk. "Your food is ready.." He said and he went around the corner.

"W-what?" I said and right when I said that, my phone started ringing.  
I quickly took it out and read their name. It was Jean.

"H-hello?" I said.

"Hey. Our food's ready. Where are you?" He said on the other line and I quickly told him I'm coming. I ran back towards the Cafe and got a chill down my spine.

Maybe I should report Levi's strange behavior to the police. It would be the right thing to do, but that look he gave me creeped me out.

I've never felt so frightened in my life. I think I need time to myself, time to think, and time with Jean.

I opened the door to the Café and saw Jean taking a bite out of his sandwich. "What took you so long my freckled dork?" He asked and I smiled softly before going to the seat across from him.

_Time. That's all I need._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(A/N: I purposefully didn't do Eren and Levi's point of views because I wanted the other characters to gain suspicion or have some sort of part in this chapter ..but thank you for reading. As always Arigato and stay amazing~♥)**


	14. "Missing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Most of you already know, but I did make an error in chapter 13. In chapter 11, Eren is there to see Marco's cast, but in chapter 13 he's already kidnapped. It made some people confused, so I'm sorry for the error! I hope you enjoy this chapter.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters.

_"Missing"_

(Carla)

**Location: St. Maria Hospital**

" _Why!_ , Why am I **just now** hearing this!" I sobbed as I sat up in my hospital bed. The doctors and nurses looked at each other, not knowing what to say or do.

"Well? I expect an answer!" I yelled as I looked at each and every one of them. Tears ran down my cheeks as I desperately tried to wipe them all away.

"Ms. Jäeger, please..." The doctor began, but I interrupted him.

" _Mrs. Jaeger._ " I whispered.

"I'm sorry?" He said.

" **Mrs. Jäeger** ," I said it even louder and then they looked at each other once more.

"We spoke about this Carla, your husband.." A doctor trailed off as he held his clipboard tightly.

"Stop! I don't want to hear it!" I yelled as I held up my arm, that was connected to a needle and wire.

"But-"

"He'll be back! He's coming back!! He wouldn't leave me." I said as I looked at then with narrowed eyes.

"He...wouldn't leave me." I said as I held my sides and looked down at my bed sheets. The doctors talked to one another off to the side as I was catching my breath.

"Doctor.." A nurse whispered in the tall older mans ear. He had grey streaks in his hair that contrasted his original black hair color.

"I know. That was over 8 years ago when he left. His departure was just...he vanished - once he found out his wife was sick." He murmured under his breath.

"Do you think-"

"Of course. He said he went to go try and develop a cure, and that would be helpful, yes. Though, he wasn't a very good doctor - maybe even crazy. When he left, her sickness got even worse, due to her way of dealing with stress-" The doctor said.

"-Smoking." The nurse finished as she swallowed slowly and looked back over to me.

"Exactly." He said and sighed, putting a hand through his hair and looking back over to me. I heard them. I heard what they said.

"Don't worry. My husband will be back soon with a cure. You'll see." I said as I looked towards the window.

"He's been gone for 8 years, don't you think your so-called husband would have been back by now?" The intern snapped as he looked towards me.

My head turned around so fast to glare at him, that I thought my neck would crack. I was about to snap at him when the doctor yelled at him.

"That's enough! Get out of here!" He pointed to the door and the intern merely took his clipboard and left the room.

I guess he decided to change the subject because he went back to what he told me earlier.

"Your son has been missing for more than a month..."

"Are they still searching?!" I quickly looked at him with desperate eyes. I started tearing up and crying immediately. My only son. Missing.

"Why...why are you telling me this and It's been a damn **_month._** You should have told me the day it happened." I hissed and I glared at them.

"MY SON IS ALL I HAVE!" I yelled and then I clutched my chest having a hard time breathing all of a sudden. The heart monitor on the side of me started going crazy and the doctors all stopped standing around.

Many of them went to my side and pushed me softly back down as I was still clutching my chest and having difficulty breathing. "She's having a heart attack!" A nurse yelled as she quickly checked my pulse.

"This is what I was afraid of. I knew we shouldn't have told her." The doctor mumbled and then shook his head. He quickly ordered two other nurses and doctors to do something.

The pain started going down from my chest to my abdomen and I yelled out in pain, all the while my heart is hurting like hell. One of the nurses held me down and plunged a needle into my arm.

All the while when this was happening, I remembered way back.

Back when Eren was only 15 years old. The day when Grisha left.

****  
Flashback  
****

"Mom! I'm going to go hang out with Armin and Mikasa!" Eren yelled from on top of the stairs. He ran downstairs and held a skateboard in his hands.

"Eren. Where's your helmet? You know I don't let you ride your skateboard without your-"

"Mooooommm" he sighed loudly. "My helmet is too small. It won't fit me." He said as he held his skateboard closer.

I only smiled and rubbed his head. "You better ask one of your friends to give you one then."

"Like Armin? I think he has one too many." Eren joked as he rolled his eyes and smiled up at me.

I gave him an amused giggle and smile, and kissed his forehead. "I bet he does." He opened the door and ran in the direction to Armin's house.

I stayed at the front door and watched him until he went around the corner of the block. I felt a large and warm hand on my shoulder, I looked up and of course my husband Grisha stood right behind me.

"We need to talk Carla." He said, and that was all he said before he went towards the living room.

My hands started to shake, I knew what he was talking about. The answer would always be no.

I rubbed the side of my eye as I close the front door and went in the living room where he was waiting for me.

"Carla, please reconsider." Grisha said as he sat down next to me. His hand was laid on my thigh and I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"You have to think about this. Think about his future!" He yelled.

"I am! You're making a mistake!" I yelled as I glared back at him. He only sighed and took off his glasses to fix them and put them back on.

"Carla, In order for this to be approved **both** parents must agree with one another and sign this form to be sent back from where it came from." Grisha said as he slid the form towards me.

I kept shaking my head and put my hands over my eyes. "No, no, no.." I said through my teeth.

"Eren has an out of control attitude Carla. He's always getting into fights, and sometimes he starts the fights! We have to think long-term here, if he grows up with this attitude he could end up on the streets. Or worse, in Jail." Grisha explained as he kept staring at me.

"Don't you want what's best for him?" He said.

"AND SENDING HIM AWAY TO A MILITARY ACADEMY IS WHATS BEST FOR HIM?" I yelled as tears streamed down my cheeks. "We can't send him away! Not for 5 years. No." I said as I wiped my tears away.

"Carla-"

"You _don't_ know what he'll be like when he grows up, Grisha."

"And you don't either"

"I'm not doing this." I said as I got up and walked towards the kitchen.

" **WOMAN, IF YOU DON'T GET BACK IN HERE RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO-"**

"I'm not signing it! I'm not!" I yelled as I tried to preoccupy myself with something else.

"So help me..if your stupid decision makes him end up in fucking jail-"

"You want to send him away so badly! What's wrong with you?!" I yelled.

"Sometimes you just say the bitchiest of things." Grisha hissed.

I was going to yell back at him. Argue with him like we always do, and we'll stop to go back to our normal activities.

Then suddenly, I couldn't speak anymore and I fell to the floor, trying to catch my breath.

"Carla?! Carla, what's wrong!!" Grisha said as he got on his knees and looked at me with concern.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak and I clutched my chest as the pain wouldn't stop. Then it did stop. Everything stopped and I just laid there. Not making a sound.

"Carla! **Carla!!** " He yelled as he put an ear to my chest. "You're not breathing. Oh my god-" he yelled as he grabbed a nearby phone and dialed nine-one-one. Telling them everything.

"Carla. Don't worry okay..don't worry." He said as he quickly started to perform CPR. He put his mouth on mine and quickly blew, before going and pumping my chest.

The paramedics arrived quickly and moved him aside. "Sir, leave this to the professionals" the man quickly said as he brought a machine next to him along with someone else.

They put me on a stretcher and carried me outside, laying me on the ground. "What's going on?"

"Is someone dying?"

"Let me see," Many people crowded around them and the paramedics pushed them back just to have space.

"Hurry! Please save my wife! I didn't mean to say those things! I didn't mean to.." He said in between sobs as he watched them perform an expert version of CPR.

"Not responding. Ready up the defibrillator." One of them said to the other and the other quickly nodded.

"Oh my god.." He mumbled in distress.

The other paramedic quickly readied it up and the other man unbuttoned my blouse and made sure my skin was exposed. This was so the defibrillator would make contact with the skin and closer to the heart.

The same man put a liquid gel on my chest, in preparation for the sudden shock. He then once more nodded to the other.

"Charging....200....Clear!" He yelled as he brought it down on my chest and my chest arched as it did so. No response.

"Charging...300...Clear!" He yelled as he did it once more and my chest went up and then down. Still no response.

"Charging...500...Clear!" He yelled once more and my body heaved up, my mouth wide open as I took a deep breath in. My eyes wide, almost as if I didn't know where I was.

"She's back." He said and the many people from around the block were cheering outside all around them.

They put an oxygen mask over my mouth and I just closed my eyes again.

When I opened my eyes, I was in the hospital. "What...what's going on.." I mumbled as I sat up.

"You're in St. Maria hospital Mrs. Jäeger." The doctor said as he held up a clipboard. "You had a heart attack. I believe this is due to your stress and past smoking habits." He explained.

"But..I stopped smoking a while ago." I said.

"Smoking has long-term effects. It looks like it caught up with you. We did a thorough examination at your chest and lungs, and it seems you have Emphysema. You may have to stay here for a while before we can let you go." He said as he read off his clipboard.

I looked at him in confusion, everything was happening so fast to me. "E-Emphysema?" I asked.

"Emphysema is the destruction and enlargement of air spaces. It makes it very difficult to breathe and it blocks Airflow. It could last for a few years...or for life." He said.

I hugged my knees as I listened to him. I should've never started smoking. Wait. "Where's my husband?" I asked as I looked around.

"He...uhm...he left."

"What do you mean he _**left!?**_ " I yelled as I looked at the doctor in front of me.

"Once I explained to him - while you were still unconscious - that you had Emphysema, he became sure of himself that he would make a cure and heal you" he said as he looked at me with wary eyes.

"And?! That doesn't give him any excuse to just leave me! To leave our son!" I yelled, and I rubbed my eyes.

"He can do it. He can find a cure and come back to me...back to us" I said under my breath.

"Except..Emphysema is incurable." He doctor said. I didn't seem to listen because I didn't want to hear it. After I got out of the hospital, I continued smoking because I was depressed.

I wasn't like those moms on those TV shows though. I never hit my son because I was so depressed and lonely, I love Eren. I just found smoking as a bad gateway.  
*****  
End Flashback  
*****

After what happened, I laid in my bed and started crying. I truly have nobody now. Nobody.

The door to my room opened and I stayed curled in my hospital bed. "You know, its okay to cry." A hand propped on my shoulder and I looked behind me.

It was the intern from before, and I guess he was just checking on me. I quickly wiped my tears away and looked at him. "What's your name?"

"Shadis. Keith Shadis."

(Eren)

"Eren, how's your soup?" Levi asked as he saw me trying to sneak a sip of it in my mouth. All this time I tried to make it seem like I wasn't eating, but I just got too hungry.

His food always looked good, and he never poisoned anything. "Its fine." I mumbled as I sat back in my chair.

That's right. I had a chair now.

He had been bringing stuff in when he saw me become less violent. I started accepting this.

Maybe Levi really was just trying to protect me. Protect me from the outside and from dangerous people.

"I'm glad you like it. When you were sleeping, I brought down an extra TV and set it up. So you can watch some TV! Isn't that something?" He said with a smirk. I didn't respond.

"You know, for being such a good boy." He came over to me and cupped my cheek, kissing it.

"Did you really have an extra TV? Or did you steal it." I said as I looked at him. He stayed silent for a while before smirking.

"You caught me. I did steal it, I only had to kill one person so it wasn't much of a workout." He said as he turned on the TV to change the subject.

" **Eren Jäeger, has been missing for more than a month now and if anyone has any information on his whereabouts, we encourage you to please step forward...** " A man said on TV, as he continued to read off the paper.

They're looking for me. They're actually still looking for me!

There's not way Levi can keep here forever. They must have me on Amber alert and everything, look at him. I looked towards Levi and saw his face as he looked towards the TV.

He looked pissed. "Never mind that." Levi said as he clicked the TV off.

"What are you going to do to me. You've waited for so long." I said as I sat in the chair with my arms crossed.

"What do you mean? I'm not going to to hurt you Eren. Only if you misbehave. What do you think I would do to you?" Levi said as he cocked his head to the side.

"I dunno. Rape me?"

"Eren. I would never rape you. Rape is wrong and disgusting. I'll only have sex with you when its consensus. "

"Oh yeah. Like killing people **_isn't_** wrong. There's no way I'd have fucking sex with someone like you." I spat as I glared towards the wall.

"You will soon, brat." He said and chuckled as he grabbed the bowl of soup.

"Wait." I said. He quickly turned around with a ray of hope, as if I was going to forget all about him killing my friends and let him have his way with me.

"I'm not done with that soup." I said and he set it back down with a smirk.

"Have a good night Eren" Levi said as he was going up the stairs. He stopped when he heard me murmur something. "What was that?"

"I.....I want to go home." I mumbled.

"Eren, you _are_ home." He said as he looked at him and rolled his eyes. He smirked and chuckle, "idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Thank you all again for being so Patient and for sticking around in my story. I can't believe how many people are reading it. Just thank you so much!!)
> 
> (A/N-2: I also want to stress something. In my story, Smoking and Rape is mentioned. Never start smoking or if you are, I advise you quit quickly. Smoking will cause Lung diseases and it can eventually lead to death. Rape is horrible. If you know someone who has been raped or sexually abused, please report it to someone or the authorities.)


	15. "Trust"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Here's a short chapter, and really it's one of the shortest chapters I've probably done in this story. Although, I hope you all still like it all the same!!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or any of its amazing characters.

(Carla)

_Keith Shadis? Don't tell me.._

"Don't tell me you don't remember me! Its me, Keith. From high school!" He said as he held his clipboard and set it on the table.

"Oh!! Yes, of course! Keith! You.....haven't changed a bit!" I said warily as I looked at him. Sure, he hasn't "changed".

Except that he's bald. All of that hair back in high school just suddenly-- disappeared.

"You're just as pretty as ever." He said with a soft smile, and I smiled back a little. I held the sheets tightly and looked to the side.

Awkward much...why is it awkward? Well because-

"I know you may feel uncomfortable because of what happened in high school-"

"Oh no no! Its okay. I just-"

"No really, let me apologize. I'm sorry that I came onto you like that in the past. I let my feelings for you take control of my actions. I'm pretty sure those feelings are gone." He said as he nodded and sat in the chair across from my bed.

_That's_ why its awkward.

"Thank you for the apology Keith, it means a lot." I said as I looked towards the window.

"I'm sorry about your son." He said as he got out of the chair and came closer. I just kept staring at the window. I was depressed.

No question about it. Of course I was depressed. What's the point anymore? My husband has been gone for 8 years, my son has been missing for more than a month.

"If there is _anything_ that I can do for you. Give me a call anytime." He said as he patted my hand. I gave him a little smile and nodded my head towards him.

He got up and left the room, the silence hanging in the air. He still has feelings for me, I can tell.

He still does.

If he wants to help, he can find the bastard who kidnapped my son, and put him behind bars. For good.

Levi

"Eren. You've been so good these past 6 weeks, you know that right?" I said as I cleaned up down in the basement. 

It had gotten dirty, not because of anything major, just a few dust bunnies here and there. He didn't answer, and I kind of expected him to open up more to me.

But I can't rush him. Every time I tried to grab him today he starts screaming. I think he wants to be alone. I sighed.

It wasn't supposed to be like this, I was supposed to get Eren and get out. That way, he could be mine forever and nobody could get in our way. But Noooo, I just had to kill 2 of his friends.

His friends are gone forever, they can't bother our life together anymore. I think I may have to kill all of his friends, now that I think about it.

I mean I only have to kill 4 more right? Blonde coconut, Red scarf, Horse, Freckles. Who am I forgetting?

Does Eren have anymore friends?

"I..swore..."

"Hm?" I said as I turned around with a broom in my hand. He was in his chair that I brought down for him and he looked towards the wall.

Eren

"I...promised Connie..that I would avenge him." I mumbled under his breath as he looked away.

_"I **SWEAR** to you, I will find whoever killed you. I will find your murderer, and I will make sure they pay. They won't get away with this."_

The flashback of me yelling that to his tombstone struck me in the heart. I swore to him that I would do that.

So what am I waiting for? Why haven't I fulfilled my promise?

My feelings are stopping me. My feelings for _him_.

No matter how hard I try to deny it, I can't deny what's going on with my feelings. Fuck, I want to kill him. So badly.

But the good memories keep flooding back, each time I think of getting revenge. When I think of stabbing him, I started thinking of us laughing in the cafe with everyone else.

When I think of killing him, I think about the special night of us together. Before he kidnapped me. Before everything.

Why. Why did he have to fall in love with me? Why me?

"Let me go please.." I said as I held my arms.

"Eren, you already know I can't do that. We've come to far to lose everything we have together. I have to protect you from the outside, from everyone." He explained as he kept sweeping.

"Can you?" I said.

"What?"

"Can you protect me from everything?" I asked again as I kept my back towards the wall.

"Yes. Why would you ask that?" He said in a concerned tone.

"You can't protect me.." I trailed off as I turned around, a piece of the chair was sharped to a point, and I pointed it at my neck.

"You can't protect me from myself." I said as I shook my head. Levi dropped his broom and started to walk forward.

"Eren, calm down. You're acting crazy"

"YOU'RE THE CRAZY ONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!! I'LL DO IT! **I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL DO IT!** " I screamed at the top of my lungs as I started to cry and hold it to my neck.

He stepped back, and held up his hands, glaring intently at me. He couldn't do anything.

He's helpless.

He _can't_ touch me.

**I'm controlling the steering wheel now.**

**_I'm_ in control. _I'm_ making the decisions.**

**Not him.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Thank you all for wishing me a happy birthday once again((April 13th)), and I hope you all liked this chapter. Even If it was short.)


	16. "Repeat after me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or any of its amazing characters.

**Eren**

"Eren. You're not acting like yourself. Just put it down, and we can forget this ever happened." Levi tried to console me.

He tried to comfort me, calm me down. It didn't work.

"No! Nononono..you stay away from me." I said as I glared at him, and I frantically shook my head side to side.

"I'm not anywhere close to you. See?" He said as he pointed to the amount of distance between us.

He was near the stairs and I was all the way against the basement wall. I guess I hadn't noticed the amount of distance between us before, but it doesn't matter.

"Still, don't come near me. Don't. I'll stab myself, and then you'll **have** to take **me** to the hospital. Then they'll know it was me who went missing." I explained and Levi just kept saying nothing.

'Maybe he thought I wouldn't think a lot of things through', I thought.

How long could I keep this up? Is he going to wait until I pass out on the floor from pure exhaustion?

I can do this all day.

All night..... Got me workin' workin' day and night!- wait now is not the time. Goddammit Michael Jackson, you musical genius.

"Eren."

"..."

"Eren.."

"What." I stated. I stared at him with an intense glare.

"I love you."

For some reason that response made my entire body shut down. All of a sudden my hands weren't responding to me anymore.

My hands started to shake, and my gaze shifted down from Levi to my hands. My hands, that were holding the piece of sharp wood, was shaking like a blender.

It's not fair. If I wasn't still in love with him, it would have been easy right? Why am I still in love with him?

Images of him killing Sasha in front of me kept flashing in my head, but also the good memories as well. I held it so tight that my knuckles turned white.

I think a few tears spilled over because I saw a few droplets of water fall on my hands.

Great.

Now I'm crying, and I had better stop crying before Levi uses this as an advantage.

When I looked back up, I saw Levi going up the stairs. "Hey! Hey where are you going?! Stop!" I asked as I quickly looked over to him in confusion. I quickly wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"I'm just going to the bathroom Eren" Levi said.

"No you can't- you can't leave! I said stop!" I yelled back.

"What? So apparently I can't go piss now?" He said as he glared at me.

"No."

He let out a chuckle and sighed. He rolled his eyes and looked down towards me with a little smirk.

"You're too cute." He said before going upstairs.

I kicked the chair next to me over to the ground in frustration. All this fucking time he had been playing with me. I thought I was finally in control, that I had him trapped in a corner.

No.

Its still not too late. I can still threaten him by making it seem like I'm crazy enough to kill myself.

But who am I kidding? I'm not going to do that. I still have my mom, she needs me.

My dad? No, Fuck him. Where has been all these years, huh? Where was he on my highschool graduation? My first prom date?

I wish he would just give up that dream of coming up with a cure.

Just give it up and come back to your family. That is if I'll even be there to even see him again.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Levi coming back down the steps, and I pointed the sharp piece of wood back at my neck.

"Back from your lovely piss I see." I snapped towards him and he kept coming towards me for some reason.

"Hey stop...stop!" He won't stop walking. Oh fuck. What do I do? What do I now?!

Levi

When I went up the stairs, I went in the bathroom and did my business, washing my hands twice before looking at myself in the mirror.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I hit my fist on the edge of the sink, breaking off some of the built-in marble.

•Levi...Levi.. Calm down~•

Oh fuck, the voices are back. They always come when I'm so fucking stressed.

•What seems to be the problem buddy?•

"Eren actually has a brain, Thats the problem. I love him too much for him to hurt himself." Levi said as he put a hand to his head.

•Ouch..Thats kinda cold short-stack. Don't let Eren find out you insulted his intelligence!!•

"Wow. Amazing. Even my own voices are so fucking annoying."

•It's a living~...You already know what you have to do•

"Maybe your right. He won't stop acting crazy. I know he hasn't lost his marbles just yet, but I think I should do it anyways." He said as he quickly opened the cabinet and reached in the back.

•Seems like you're finally listening to me, huh? All you gotta do is get him to realize you're doing it for his own good•

"Wow, thanks Sherlock."

•Hey, I'm not the lunatic who's hearing extremely handsome voices..•

"What?" I said and I didn't hear anything after that. I growled in annoyance and grabbed the item I needed from the back of the cabinet.

I turned off the lights and exited the bathroom, and I walked downstairs to the basement.

"Back from your lovely piss I see" I heard Eren snap at me. I had to stop myself from going over there and teaching him a lesson.

I kept walking towards him and every time I got closer, I could see his nervousness increase.

"Hey stop..stop!" He said as he backed up against the basement wall. Some may say its impossible for me to be killing these people and have no one be suspicious of me.

Where are the neighbors? Where is the daily mailman? Well, I've gotten to know my neighbors of course. As a murderer you need to know everyone around you.

Or what the police call me, a "Serial Killer".

The neighbor to my right is a lonely old lady who sits in her rocking chair and watches the news 24/7.

Sometimes I check on her, her husband died, and no I didn't kill him. I'm not that cold.

My point is she can barely hear anything, you'd have to get up close to her ears and talk. Which must be why she has the subtitles on all the time.

Our neighbors on the left? Family vacation. All I had to do was put on a smile and wave as they rolled away with their bags. Such innocent people.

I soon got close enough to the point where there was little space between me and the brat.

******LEMON ALERT******

I took a lemon and shoved it inside Eren's mouth, making his lips pucker so that I could kiss him.

******LMAO JK******

**(A/N: Lol Author-Chan is just kidding. Disregard that whole sentence. There is no lemon in this chapter because I feel like it's a bit too early for that D: Sorry)**

I stared at him and I slowly held a syringe behind my back. That's right. I'm going to sedate him.

Not too much, Just enough to put him to sleep. To knock him out.

**Eren**

Levi was close enough that I could feel his chest against mine. My heart was beating hard against my ribcage.

I was going to say something when I felt him kiss me. One of those rough kisses that knocks the air out of you, that confuses you.

I can't believe I closed my eyes and enjoyed it. I enjoyed it, until I realised I was kissing a monster.

I tried pushing him away until I felt something stab into my arm.

"Aah!" I screamed as I dropped the wooden stick and it fell to the floor. I yanked out what he stabbed me with and saw it was a syringe.

"What-what did you do to...t- to me." I mumbled as the room started to blur and spin around me.

I couldn't make out what he was saying, but I also couldn't really stand up either.

I tried to make a run for the stairs. I ended up tripping over my own feet, hitting my head on the ground, and rolling over onto my side.

I groaned trying to get the feeling back into my body and I tried crawling up the stairs, only to fail.

"Jus.....le... it ..sink....n...Eren, I'm......ly doi... this... be...cas.... lov...ou"

Eevrything came out groggily, and then I blacked out.

**6 hours later**

"Repeat after me," Levi said to me as I was starting to get a hold of myself. I had just woken up, on the floor with my head bandaged.

"I love you and I'll always protect you"

"You love me and you'll always protect me.." I mumbled under my breath as I looked towards the wall.

"Good. Good. Looks like that syringe really brought you back to reality."

I stayed silent and just stared blankly to the wall.

"Hey Eren? Repeat after me, again. I love you"

"You love me"

"I love you"

"You love me.." I mumbled under my breath as I kept saying it over and over again.

"You love me," this time he said it backwards. I didn't even notice, I didn't know.

My mind was still acting crazy, and by the time I said it, it was too late because I even believed myself.

"I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: AHHHH THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR CONTINUING TO READ THIS STORY, I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH. Just thank you all so much. I hope you liked this chapter and the return of Levi's inside voices. Arigato~♥)


	17. "Back at school"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or any of its characters.

Hey! Remember me from a long time ago? Maybe you don't. It's me Armin. I've been telling you this story- or well, this chilling _true_ story for a while now.

I told him not to do it, not to give away any of his important information. Then what does he do? He gives him his phone number and address...well once he got to know him. How could I have known that this would happen?

I know what you're going to say. _You're smart Armin, you should have seen it from a mile away._ Maybe I should have. Everything's gone downhill after our new student arrived.

1 of our friends are gone forever, and now Erens been kidnapped. Maybe If I did something he wouldn't be gone, maybe if anyone did something he would still be here. Complaining about how he hates this college and school in general.

I'd rather hear him complain about being here than not being here at all.

(Armin)

I remember when it first happened.

When everyone first got word of Erens disappearance. Of course there were people who we're bluffing, saying they had seen the kidnapping.

Saying silly things like, 'I saw Eren walking to the store and BAM! A white van showed up and pulled him in, taking him away!'

Of course some of the gullible people around him believed it, however when the police got a hold of him and asked if he had seen anything he shook his head in embarrassment.

I remember it all clearly. The teacher came up to the class with his clipboard in hand.

He told us just like this, 'I'm sorry class, but...with a heavy heart I have to inform you all that one of our students has indeed been kidnapped. Eren Jäeger.'

Chaos erupted in the room, some of the people he hung out with before cried a little. Mikasa tried to show no emotion, but there was a clear look of shock on her face.

The first person I turned to was Mikasa, when I turned my head she was looking down. I also remember walking out of the class, I was the last to leave, thinking how could this have happened.

When I was walking out, I heard some crying come out of the women's bathroom. It was Mikasa. I didn't go inside, even though I feel like I should have.

After all. Nobody would've looked twice. I already look like a girl to _some_ people. I remembered everything, I just wish that he'd be rescued soon.

When I was done reflecting on the past I carried my things to the library. When I walked inside, I saw Mikasa sitting down and staring out the window.

"Mikasa!" I yelled a little bit above a whisper. She turned towards me, and then she quickly grabbed her things and started to leave.

I quickly went over to her and grabbed her shoulder. "Mikasa. You can't avoid me forever." I said as I looked over her shoulder.

"Erens my friend too." I said and all of a sudden she turned around and started to tear up. She put her head on my shoulder and I rubbed her back in circles.

"I miss him...so much" she wailed as she gripped onto the back of my shirt.

"I do too" I said. After a while, I walked with her out of the library

"I'm sure the authorities are already on the kidnappers trail." I said as I looked at Mikasa with a hopeful smile.

It all turned into a sudden rush of anger and realization when I saw Levi walk up the stairs, 2 other people with him.

How dare he. How can he walk around calmly when his "boyfriend" his gone. He's MISSING.

"Armin?" Mikasa asked in confusion as I suddenly walked away from her.

It turned into a bit of a sprint when I saw Levi. I was running right for him, a glare on my face.

Before I could reach him. The tallest one with him with blonde hair, and broad shoulders, stepped in front of Levi.

I bumped into his chest, causing me to fall down and look up at him.

"Whoa. Erwin. Chill." Levi said as he raised his hand and Erwin chuckled.

"Sorry it looked like he was going to attack you"

I looked up at Levi once I got off the floor. "You were the last person Eren had seen. What happened to him?" I passively yelled as I glared at him.

His glare right back at me made me get chills.

The bad kind of chills.

"I'm just as upset as you are, you know. Eren is my boyfriend, I love him to death. After our date at the Crimson Crab, I drove him to my house. Then he said he would take the bus back home" Levi said.

Armin stared at him. Looking for some sort of sign that he's lying. "Its sad that Erens gone, but don't blame Levi for it" Hanji backed him up.

"Fine," Armin said as he turned around and walked towards Mikasa who stood there in shock. "Let's go Mikasa" I said as I walked down the hall.

When we got outside, the small TVs outside of the school were broadcasting something. When I looked around everyone stared at the screens in shock. Even Levi was standing there.

A girl with blonde hair and glasses looked towards the screen. Her mouth agape, until she finally covered her mouth with her trembling hand.

When I finally looked towards the screen, I saw what I didn't want to see.

Sasha's body limp on the bottom of the sandy cliff of the beach. Her neck was twisted at an unnatural angle, and a pool of dry blood around her that most likely soaked into the sand. This picture was taken by police a few days ago.

I knew something happened to her because she all of a sudden stopped coming to school. Sasha too?! 2 of our best friends are gone?

Mikasa looked at the screen in tears, that was her friend too. I had just gotten through to Mikasa.

" **Sasha Blouse, a former student at Kyojin University has been found dead at the bottom of the cliff at St. Maria beach. The beach was closed down for a while because they needed to clear the area. However when the beach opened back up again, visitors saw a frightening sight** " The news reporter announced.

How can Sasha ever get justice? It's not fair. I just can't believe it.

" **The morgue workers are now examining her body, but they believe foul play was in her death. On to you Sam.** " The reporter said as he held his stack of papers in his hand.

" **Thank you Dean, I just got through interviewing one of the morgue workers, and they are in the process of figuring out whether Sasha really did fall off the cliff. Or if she was murdered. Back to you Dean** " the field reporter said.

I couldn't watch anymore of this, I walked with Mikasa to try and get out of the big crowd. Her head was down as he rubbed her arms to soothe herself.

They had better find this killer fast.

(Levi)

It pissed me off that they now have the technology to tell whether or not she was murdered.

I watched the television a little more, showing a bit of the interview with the morgue workers. They explained how her neck wouldn't have been broken at that specific angle if falling off of a cliff.

The woman made motion with her hands and she showed it as if someone snapped Sasha's neck. I glared at the screen and I turned my back away from it.

I came to school so then I wouldn't really be that much of a suspect. I lied to everyone and said I was on a 6 week trip for a vacation.

I sighed inwardly as Hanji kept asking questions to herself. Seriously, she's talking to herself. Just do it in your head.

"Alright. I'm leaving." I said as I rolled my eyes in annoyance and headed the other direction.

"Where to?" Erwin said as he followed a little bit after, but then Hanji stopped him.

"Hahaha! Erwin! Don't you want to hear a story? Its really long~" she cooed as he hugged his waist.

"Ew, are you two a thing?" I said as I looked at the two of them.

"I dunno. How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?" Hanji said as she propped her head on the side of his arm.

"What-"

" _His_ Tootsie pop.."

And when Hanji turned around, I was already gone.

(Hanji)

 

"What was that all about Hanji?" Erwin asked as he practically pried me off of him.

"Let's cut to the chase Erwin, I've been having thoughts on the news recently."

"Hanji--"

"Conspiracies..." I whispered as I pulled out a bunch of sticky notes from my back pocket.

"Are you fucking kidding me...Hanji. We've been over this, your theories aren't real. You can't possibly think-"

I gave him the saddest, big-eyed, slightly hurt face I could ever pull. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, making those big eyebrows of his come together.

Heh.

Like a blonde Caterpillar.

"I'm glad you're so eager to listen~ Okay. When Levi first came here, didn't you notice a clear difference with everything? Mr. Kennedy won't even look him in eye, Petra is for some reason going out with that guy-that she hated-who bites his tongue, and now 2 of Erens close friends are dead." I explained as I looked at Erwin raise his eyebrow.

"Are you trying to say that Levi is the one who's been turning everything here upside down?" Erwin asked and I simply nodded.

"I mean. Think about it. The same day Eren and Levi leave for a day and then suspiciously Eren goes missing? Then deaths around here in this college occur afterwards?? Something fishy is going on here"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Hanji, you sound like one of those conspiracy theorists who post stupid videos on the internet." Erwin said as he crossed his arms and started walking towards the stairs.

I glared at him as I picked up my bag and caught up to him as I kept my pace. "You can't tell me that you don't believe any of what I'm saying!" I said as I stood right in front of him.

"Hanji..."

"Look me in my eyes and tell me you don't believe it" I said as I glared at him.

"Your eyes? You mean just two, or all four of them?" Erwin teased as he flicked the side of my glasses. I scoffed and looked at him with a smirk.

"That was a good one. Very good one.." I murmured until I suddenly stomped on his foot angrily.

"Ow! Hanji- Okay wait. Wait. Maybe you're right." He said as he put his hand on my shoulder. My face instantly lit up.

"Good!, but don't act any differently around him. Now....Let's go for ice cream!" I said as I excitedly hit his chest. "Oh!"

"What?"

"Your chest is so strong."

Erwin rolled his eyes and I continued talking. "Now while we eat our ice cream, we can talk about my other conspiracies. The LochNess Monster. Myth, or Reality..??" I said as I put a hand to my chin.

"I am not listening to this" Erwin argued as he grabbed his keys out of his pocket and started to unlock the car doors.

"No no! But really! I feel like it really exists!" I yelled as I quickly got into his car. My suspicions with Levi, may never change.

(Levi)

Of course, I left Eren behind, and he was pretty upset about that.

I think that hit in the head really damaged him. He's acting as if he's forgotten almost everything that's happened.

After he took a while to rest he looked at me when he woke up and smiled at me.

Something.... I hadn't seen in a while.

 

Then before I told him I was leaving to go to school, he seemed to process everything about school. It seemed like he was thinking too hard. Then it must've come to him and he smiled again.

He said, "Alright. Tell my friends I'll skip school today, oh and tell Sasha and Connie to leave the vending machine alone, it hasn't been working for days." Then he put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

He _doesn't_ remember me killing his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Thank you all so much for your support ahh! I can't believe how many of you read it and honestly love reading it!! Just thank you and stay amazing! ^^~♥)


	18. "Desires"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or any of it's amazing characters!  
> (A/N: Thank you all for being so patient for this new chapter!! I really appreciate it.)

(Eren)

**Location: Levis house  
June 2nd**

Ever since I supposedly hurt my head(That's what Levi said), Levi wouldn't let me watch the TV anymore, which is kind of weird.

I even told him I could just watch movies, but he seemed really strict about me not watching it.

Then when I told him I was going to go drive to the grocery store, he said I couldn't leave the house.

Now _that was ridiculous. It's almost like he's hiding the world from me. What happened?_

Was there a zombie apocalypse? Well, Other than that, he seemed to be pretty normal. When I woke up from laying on the couch, I heard the door open.

I looked towards the clock and it was 5PM, he must be home from school. I jumped up and ran to the door.

He was taking off his shoes and lowering his things down to the floor. "Eren?" He called as he looked around for me.

His eyes filled with panic a little bit when he didn't see me, and I was wondering why for a while, but instead I brushed it off.

"Levi!!" I yelled in a happy voice and his eyes soon looked forward, and he let out a long relieving sigh.

I went over to him and picked him up, swinging him around, and holding him close.

"What's all this for?" Levi said as his cheek was pressing against my upper chest.

"I just missed you sooooooooo much!!" I said as I hugged him tighter and then kissed his cheek. He softly smirked at me and kicked my shin.

"Ow, Levi!" I said as I let him go and bent down a little to rub my leg.  
"You're still as cruel as ever" I teased.

"You have no idea." Levi said. He ruffled my hair and went inside the kitchen. After fixing my hair I looked back at the locked door and bit down on my bottom lip.

I haven't been outside in I don't know how long. What's so bad that I can't even go outside anymore? I want to see everyone.

Wait. I know, I'll ask Levi if I can just invite a few of my friends over. Then I don't have to go outside.

I went into the kitchen and smiled brightly at Levi. "Levi."

"Yes."

"Um, I was wondering-"

"No."

"But I haven't even said anything yet." I said with a small pout and he let out a sigh as he turned the stove on.

"Alright let's hear it." He said and I smiled widely and with hope.

"So. I know you don't like it when I want to go outside," I paused to look at him and his face turned into a serious emotion.

He crossed his arms as he looked up at me and I continued."So I've come up with a solution. How about I just invite my friends over here. I know I'll need your permission--"

"No."

"Why?!"

"Just no."

"Every time I ask you for something that involves connection with others or outside this house you say no. Why is that? What's so bad about it." I snapped and Levi glared at me.

"Have you forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?"

"Your friends said some terrible things to you Eren. You cried for 4 days straight, because they said some not-so-nice things."

"What...? Mikasa....Marco?.. Well I can understand Jean, but even Armin?"

"Oh. Armin was the worst of them all. He called you a green-eyed creature who should have never been born. He called you stupid, then some more mean comments showered with profanities." Levi said.

I started to tear up, I couldn't believe it. How could they do this, what did I do that deserves this? I sniffed a little as I rubbed my eyes and tightly locked my lips together so I wouldn't cry.

"Now you understand I'm just trying to protect you. Protect your feelings. If you even tried to invite them over they'd curse you out over the phone." Levi said as he rubbed the side of my arm.

"Okay.." I mumbled as I wiped my tears away.

"You know, for what its worth. I think your eyes look beautiful. Only _your_ eyes. No one else's." Levi said.

"Really?" I asked as I looked down at him. He smirked softly and stood on his toes.

"Really. Now quit crying, how about I go get you some food. I know I just came back, but we don't really have that much food here." Levi said and I just nodded.

Levi stared at me for a while and then smirked. "Alright. You can watch the television."

"Really?!! Levi, you mean it?" I said as I smiled again. Levi handed me the remote and grabbed his keys, going to the front door.

"Yes, I mean it, idiot." He said as he was putting on his shoes.

"Levi.."

"Hm?"

"I love you." I said and then Levi seemed to pause. "What's wrong?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Nothing....just trying to figure out if this is real or not" he said and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Either dream or reality, my love for you is real" I said and I leaned down to kiss his forehead, but he moved away. "Levi-" I pouted before he pulled me down by my shirt and kissed me.

It wasn't that long, even though I wanted it to be. It was a peck on the lips and he gave me a genuine small smile on his lips. Not showing his teeth, just a small smile.

"You're so cheesy, brat. I'm so glad your mine. And mine only." He said as his voice grew a little sinister at the end. I didn't question it.

"Where are you going?"

"Panda Express, where else?"

"Get me some fried rice, orange chicken and broccoli pleasssseee!!" I called out before he closed he door behind him.

When he left the house I quickly ran over to the couch and sat down. Before, Levi used to let me sleep in the basement for some reason, at least that's what I remember.

Now he let's me sleep, eat, and do other stuff upstairs in the kitchen and living room. For some reason, his kitchen window was broken.

He boarded up some wood against it. He told me someone broke in his house before. I feel like he's leaving things out sometimes, but I don't press too much on it.

I turned on the television and flipped through channels until I found one of my favorite shows.

Trust me, I have other favorites, like Criminal Minds, or that kid who has a gem in his belly button and lives with three others. Although, this takes the cake.

Law and order SVU was just coming on, and I sat down as I recited it. "In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York city, the dedicated detectives who investigates these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories."

I laughed to myself when I finished reciting it at the same time of the narrator, when it hit me. Why can I remember that, but not an Algebraic formula?!

After I watched a small portion of it, I changed to the guide/info section. I started flipping through when I noticed something odd.

"Huh?" I said to myself as I kept scrolling up and down. "Why are all the news channels blocked?" I said as I tried to click on a channel, but it wouldn't let me watch it.

I looked at the remote, trying to figure out a way to unblock it. No dice.

I'll just have to ask Levi when he gets back home, actually, we're low on cleaning supplies so Levi might even stop to get some. I'm pretty sure he will.

I turned off the TV and looked around the room. This place was clean, but it wasn't spotless, like Levi liked it. Maybe I can clean up for him, and maybe I can seduce him.

Now I know what you're thinking, "Eren! You shouldn't seduce him because he probably won't take you seriously!"

Maybe you're right, but come on, we both need to relax and maybe get into something deeper into this relationship.

I looked around and saw the roses I had given him on our first date. But for some reason when I try to remember what happened after I practically pushed him into his own house with my lips, everything seems to be a blur.

I went over to the roses in the vase and sniffed them. Some of the roses stink, isn't that something? It's pretty, but the smell just throws you off.

I grabbed 3 red roses, and left the others in the vase. The single grey rose in the middle stood proudly.

I still can't believe Armin found the grey rose for me, and bought it for me! They say the grey rose symbolizes strength and determination.

The grey rose is always the last to die, because they take longer to wilt than the other roses around them.

On the other hand, I still can't believe Armin called me horrible stuff. Its weird that I don't remember it, I feel like I would remember something so important.

I sighed to myself and grabbed a broom, and looked at the rooms. Time to get started.

(Levi)

"I don't know what you're talking about. They won't find me." I said and the guy sitting next to me took out his headphones.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, no. I was talking to someone else." I stated and he shrugged, putting his headphones back in.

• _You're going to make yourself look crazy if you keep talking to me out loud._ •

I didn't answer as I got my food in line and took out the money to pay for it.

• _Then again, you already ARE crazy. Mister-I-kill-people-for-fun_ •

"I _don't_ do it for fun." I hissed under my breath.

• _Most of the time_ •

"Shut the hell up." I growled as I looked towards the cash register and received my change back. I grabbed the bag of food and headed out of the door.

"Can't you not be annoying? You're making it really hard to concentrate on everything I'm doing."  
I complained as I started walking towards my car.

• _Hey you're technically talking to yourself, pal._ •

"No I'm not. I can hear you, and you don't sound like me. Fucking dumb-ass."

• _I'm actually glad I don't sound like you, then I would sound cold and not handsome_ •

"Wow. That's a lot coming from you, since you're only a voice and you know. NOT a real person, in a real body."

I got no response from that, and I smirked. I went over to my parked car and took out my keys. "Oh? Have nothing to say after that?" I said as I put the food on top of the car.

• _Look behind you~_ •

I quickly turned my head around and there stood Hanji. She seemed to be coming out of the store right across from the restaurant. She was holding a bag of clothes in her right hand.

"Levi?" She asked.

"Oh. What a surprise, shitty glasses." I said as I looked towards her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked a little suspiciously, which made me narrow my eyes. Something's wrong here.

"To get food? Why else?" I snapped and she looked at the bag on top of the car.

"Food for _two_ people?" She snapped back, and I was caught off guard.

Fuck!

• _She's got you on the edge now! Oh man, this is priceless. You know, if you'd just let me take over, I could take care of her in a snap!_ •

I ignored what I was hearing and I looked at Hanji. "Yes for two. Its for me and -- Petra." I stated.

"Petra?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Yes. She asked me to go get some food for her. Naturally, I would refuse, but I wasn't doing anything else at the time. So I said, fine I don't give a fuck." I explained and Hanji didn't buy it for a second.

Then her smile reappeared. "That is SO like Petra. She could've just gone and got it herself, but nooooooo!" She said as she waved her hands in circles.

"So, I have to get going." I said as I took the food off the top of my car and got in the drivers seat. "Goodbye Hanji." I said as I looked at her through the window.

"Byeee!!!" She said with a wide smile as I rolled up the window. Then I pulled away.

"Fuck! That was close. Tch. If I didn't come up with something fast, that would have went downhill quickly." I murmured to myself as I looked through the windshield.

"Oh shit."

• _What is it, now?_ •

"We're out of Windex, Dish-washing Liquid, and Detergent. I need to go to the store."

• _Sometimes I really worry about your sanity. When you're not killing people, I think you have a serious problem with cleanliness._ •

Then I turned up the music so that I'd I drown that-son of a bitch-voice out.

(Hanji)

Okay, this is getting really suspicious. There's no way Levi would go out of his way to go to fucking Panda Express for Petra.

Well, Petra is a nice person, and she's really smart. You can't really hate her that much. Now Armin, you definitely can't hate. He's just the cutest.

Its odd, because Petra could have just had Oulou go to Panda Express for her. He's already wrapped around her finger so tightly.

I paused as I held my chin, and bit my bottom lip. This isn't making any sense. Just another clue to put up on my wall of theories!!

Erwin's totally going to love this new clue!

\-----

"You're insane." Erwin said as he sat on the living room couch and ate out of a bowl of homemade Chili.

"I'm not insane. It just doesn't make sense!" I said as I paced in front of the TV.

"Were you stalking him?"

"No, I was shopping for clothes. It was totally coincidental! I swear." I explained and he raised one of his huge eyebrows.

"Okay. Can you at least pace away from the TV?" He asked and I frowned at him, but still moved away from the TV.

"Anyways, Levi is acting weird and everything's been weird ever since he showed up. How can you be so blind to this! I know someone else must be thinking this too!"

"Okay okay. Now start over, I'm listening." Erwin said with a reassuring smile.

I smiled back and sat down with him, well practically laid on him. Back was on his lap and my legs were propped up and over the couch cushion arm. "Well, let me start again~" I said as I looked up at him.

"Are you really going to sit like this?"

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"Good point. I don't." He said as he put his hands behind his back.

(Levi)

I came back with two bags. One full of cleaning supplies and the other with out food. I opened the door slowly and noticed only the light in the doorway was on.

"Eren. I'm home." Levi said as he took off his shoes and looked around. He set the bags down and walked into the living room where the lights were dimmed and candles were lit.

Is this where I think its going?

"Eren?" I called once more and saw the kitchen full of candles and rose pedals. I looked around and saw rose pedals on the counter, the cushions, and then the floor. Where they were leading upstairs.

Normally, I would be upset with the mess I would have to clean up later, but this is getting interesting.

I walked up the steps where the rose pedals were leading and it led right towards the guest room in my house.

I opened the door slowly and looked around. "Eren?" I said for the third time.

"Levi~" I heard Eren call from bed he was leaning on. A single rose sticking out of his mouth as he propped his head up on his hand.

His legs were propped up as he looked at me with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Eren what is all this..You-"

"Draw me like one of your French girls~" he teased as he held up his leg. I lowered my gaze to the...lower region.

"You're not wearing any pants.." I murmured as I looked at him with a dust of blush on my cheeks.

"I figured it'd be more romantic if I didn't have any on." Eren said as he got off the bed and walked towards me. I closed the door and gave him a malicious smirk.

"Don't worry about the food, it can be heated up later.." Eren whispered and I stroked the side of his neck.

"Eren I--"

"Shh...let actions speak more than words." Eren cheerily said and I rolled my eyes, before he kissed me softly.

The soon passionate kiss turned into a heated one. I had to stand on my toes a little to at least reach the fucking brat. I wrapped my fingers tightly around his neck and up to his hair. This resulted in a low moan from Eren.

I bit down on his soft bottom lip, and he grinned softly against my lips. He parted his lips and allowed me to slip my tongue inside his mouth. He did the same, and we fought a little bit, but of course I won.

I explored every inch of his mouth, everything, to make sure he realized that his mouth was mine. He was MINE and only mine.

If I ever saw him with someone else who tried to get in between us, I'd kill them. Murder them. Make them wish they had Never. Been. Born.

Erens hands stroked my sides softly and broke the kiss to look at him. we both panted and looked at each other with such lust, and wanting.

Eren suddenly used his strength to turn me around from the door and push me onto the bed.

I grunted and with a chuckle looked up at him. "Wow, thanks for being so gentle." I said with sarcasm included.

"Shut up." Eren said as he got on the bed right after and got on top of me. I smirked as he silenced me with another kiss and I felt his warm hands go up my shirt.

Knowing what he wanted, I took off my shirt without hesitation.

"You really surprised me with this show Eren. So I'm guessing you want to do this." I said with a smirk.

"Of course...if it's going to be with anyone, I want it to be with you.." He murmured with a heavy breath. "Consider me a Genie. I'll make your wishes come true"

"Anything I desire?"

"Anything."

"I want you Eren. Nobody else can have you. No one. Remember this. I don't quit until the job is done. And I don't fail." I said in a dark tone. It must've brought a shiver down his spine.

"Can you handle me Eren?" I asked in a lustful tone.

"I'm pretty sure I can." He whispered back as he leaned in closer. I leaned in as well towards his neck, and whispered back.

"Good. Because this is where it gets good." I said with a sinister smirk as I bit down hard on his neck, the blood streaming down his collar bone and to his shoulder.

He let out a loud scream and it quickly turned into a moan. The pain was soon washed away by the pleasure. I've waited for this day, since day one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Oooooooh things are heating up. Something tells me next chapter is going to be a lemon (¯v¯)  
> Thank you all so, so, SOOO much for reading this and just being so patient. I love each and every single one of you!")

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Thank you for reading! It means a lot for the support ^^ )


End file.
